Facing a New Destiny
by Ritter Sport
Summary: HPSM Something bad has happened to Usagi and now goes to Hogwarts thinking its the saftest place. There she fall in love and gets to fight the Dark Lord. Finally chapter 15 is up! After a long wait! The secret is out! Sorry for the wait! RR
1. "The arrival, introductions and a crush ...

~*~*~*~  
  
Hello! This is an HP/SM crossover my favorite!!!!!! I love fics that are HP/SM crossovers, especially if they are Harry/Usagi romance!! ~_~' . Some of you may know me from reviews telling you to make your fics a Harry/Usagi romance. Well its me and I decided to come up with a story and this is my first time to write a fic so please be review, I wanna know your ideas! Actually I had this fic for a while now and now I am posting it. So here is my story! ENJOY!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL AND GREAT J.K. ROWLING & I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT NAOKO TAKEUSHI! SO DON'T SUE!  
  
1  
  
2 ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~ Setting or place ~  
  
3 Chapter 1  
  
4 " The arrival, introductions and a crush at first sight"  
  
  
  
The sorting was done, but Professor Mcgonagal remained at front with the old Sorting Hat and the stool. Murmurs started to fill the room "Wonder why she's still there." wondered Harry, this is his and Rons and Hermiones fifth year at Hogwarts. "Maybe, she'll sort herself to see which house she should really head and quit Gryffindor and we'll get someone less strict." Said Ron grinning. "Don't be stupid, there's no way she'll do that, and besides you don't want Snape to head our house?!" Hermione answered, at once Ron stopped grinning and frowned.  
  
" Well I still think there's still someone to get sorted." Replied Harry. "Well I did hear rumors about an exchange student." Said Hermione. "Oh really, so is…"  
  
Ron didn't have time to finish his sentence because Professor Dumbledore stood up and asked for silence. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, this is to inform you that this year we shall be having a new student with us."  
  
Excited murmurs started to fill the room about to which house the new student will belong. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and grinned, " So you right!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
" Now, now, clam yourselves, now she is an exchange student from Japan and will be fifth year. She has much magical experience. She will now be sorted into her house and please welcome her open warmly. Now please step forward, Miss Usagi Tsukino."  
  
  
  
From the shadows stepped out a girl with beautiful long hair done in a French braid that went past her knees with beautiful features, she had smooth, peachy skin and looked almost like an angel and she wore glasses to hide her sad and pain filled eyes and walked up to Professor Mcgonagal. She was already dressed in Hogwarts robes.  
  
All eyes were on her and mostly guys were open-mouthed. All houses held their breath (AN: yes even Slytherin ~_~') since all houses wanted to have her in their house.  
  
Usagi went forward and sat on the stool and then a hat was placed on her head. She was startled at first as a voice made itself known. "Hmm, I wondered when you would come, its such an honor. I remember when your was sorted. Now lets see..oh brave, talented yes, yes hmm.. great power and what's this! Greatness… hmm very difficult you should be in Slytherin, it can give you more power and claim more greatness. So you belong to SLY..huh?!" 'No please' thought back Usagi 'I don't need greatness and power I wish to have happiness and friendship for once in my life' " not Slytherin… then you shall do well in the house your mother went in her days…you will do well in… GRYFFINDOR!" that part the hat shouted and was heard in the whole Hall. The hall erupted in cheers and Gryffindor cheered the loudest.  
  
Usagi couldn't help but smile as she made her way to the able and sat down beside a girl with bushy brown hair and about her age. ' Maybe I'll find my true friends here and find my soulmate'  
  
Many students' shock hands with her and welcomed her warmly. " Hello, my names Hermione Granger." Said the girl beside her. " hello" replied Usagi a bit shy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, this are my friends Ron and Harry" Hermione said "hullo" replied Ron, whose ears turned pink. "…" Harry couldn't help but stare at the girl, Usagi, she was so beautiful. Ron nudged him in the side and came out of his trance "uh..hi!" he said. Usagi giggled "Hello pleased to meet you two, too." She smiled at Harry liking the boy infront of her in an instant.  
  
" Now that everything is done, may I tell you that this year your Defense Against the Dark Arts (AN: from now on its called DADA I'm a lazy girl to write it, blame me! ~_~') Teacher shall be Professor Meioh please welcome her warmly" a woman in dark green robes, darker than Professor Mcgonagals' robes, stood up. The hall erupted with thunderous claps.  
  
"So she's our new DADA teacher." Harry said. Usagi smiled at Setsuna, she was happy that one of her friends was here. "I'm sure you all are hungry, so let the feast begin!" said Professor Dumbledore and the food magically appeared. Usagi gasped.  
  
"You got to teach me you native language. I really like to know how to speak Japanese. I am a bit rusty." Said Hermione after swallowing smashed potatoes. "Umm sure." "Hermione, you got to stop studying its getting to her head, you got to excuse her Usagi." Ron said and immediately the two started them bickering. " There at it again.." mumbled Harry. "Do they always so that?" asked Usagi. "Yep" replied Harry.  
  
Usagi couldn't help but smile at the antics of her new friends 'maybe I'll be happy here...maybe' thought Usagi and went back to eating.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That's it!! yey!! My first fic! Please review I appreciate ideas and I accept flames. Tell me what do you guys think! I hope you guys like it! Please review! It isn't much of a cliffie but in the next chapter you will know the reason why Usagi is here at Hogwarts!  
  
Thanks for reading..  
  
Luv u guys *hugs and kisses* 


	2. "Memories"

~*~*~*~  
  
I can't believe that I got so many reviews. I got 16 reviews!!! I hope you guys really liked the first chapter! (Sniff) you guys really want me to continue?(cries) You guys, thanks for the motivation. I would like to thank you for reviewing mina!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When people want something from me, they will get it, so as promised here is chapter 2 of FAND( Facing a New Destiny). Enjoy ! @_@ ( ( (  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AGES:  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy: 15  
  
Usagi: 15  
  
Professors: OLD  
  
Dumbledore: Old  
  
Setsuna: even older..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting or place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 2  
  
2.1 "Memories"  
  
After the feast they all went to their dorms. Usagi followed her new friends to their common room and the four sat down on a couch in the common room. "I'm beat, I'm going to bed, so that tomorrow we'll be ready for class and I suggest you should too." Announced Hermione. "Yep, wouldn't want to be late for class, that would be terrible!"  
  
Exclaimed Ron sarcastically. "well, good night" said Ron hastily as he saw Hermiones face, he ran up to the fifth years boys dorm. "Goodnight Usagi, Harry" Hermione said before going to the fifth years dorm. "Well, good night then Usagi. I'm tired, see you tomorrow." Said Harry as he too went to the boys' dorm. "Night" was Usagis' reply.  
  
Usagi was the only one left on the common room and gazed into the fireplace. She thought back on the events that had happened to her and Setsuna.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It happened a month ago, Usagi approached the shrine, there was no scout meeting, she just came by to see her friends were there. As she was about to enter she heard Mamuros (AN: sorry to all Mamuro lovers but it's the way my story goes. Ok.) voice. "God Rei!" 'What's that all about?!' Usagi thought alarmed, she was dreading the worst.  
  
"Oh God Mamo-chan (AN: yuck! What a yucky nickname) its sooooo good!" it was Rei's voice this time. ' no, no, no, this can't be happening! Please no!' tears dreaded to fall on Usagis face. "Rei you're the best, Usagi's just too stupid to give it to me." Moaned Mamuro. Usagi couldn't take it anymore; she burst open into Reis' room and found Mamuro and Rei naked.  
  
"Usagi!!" both exclaimed. "Save it, both of you!" Yelled Usagi. "How could you do this to me Rei I thought you were my friend!" she faced Rei as she spoke. Tears were flowing freely now and her heart broke knowing about betrayal and cheating that her friend and boyfriend had done. " And how could you!! You ba****d! I thought you loved me!"  
  
"Usako I.." "Oh don't 'Usako' me you jerk we are through!!!!" with that she threw the engagement ring at Mamuro an it hit him full on the face. She ran out of the room, Rei and Mamuro called her name but she wouldn't listen, she just run home and cried her eyes out for days.  
  
That was the first the first thing that happened. A few days later she received a message from Ami to come to the temple for a senshi meeting. She had to face Mamuro and Rei then. Usagi went there early so that she could talk to her friends about what happened but as she entered the temple she heard Reis Voice:  
  
"She caught us, in bed, could you believe it?!" " Yeah she said we are through, that bitch, I didn't love her at all." Said Mamuro.  
  
'No not again! Thought Usagi " Usagi is just a stupid Odango Atama." Said Makoto this time. "Rei will make a better queen then Usagi." Ami said 'No, not my friends too' tears started to flow on Usagi face. "We just have to kill her then." Haruka said grinning. ' The outers too! What happened to them?!, how could they, they were my friends.'  
  
"Yes the dark Lord will be pleased, the youmas we send are of no use." 'They sent those youmas?'  
  
"The Dark Lord will pleased if we present her body to him though, he wishes power, we should give him what he needs." Said Mamuro. 'Voldemort, he is our new enemy and he wants me?! That means they teamed up with him!'  
  
"When she comes we attack." Said Rei. "No need to wait I'm here." A voice said suddenly. Usagi stepped forward. "Usagi!!" they exclaimed.  
  
"How could you do this to me?! You were my friends and why did you join forces with Voldemort?" said Usagi. All of them shuddered at mentioning Voldemorts name.  
  
"Because you are uncapacle of becoming our queen" said Rei, transforming into Sailor Mars.  
  
"You are the ditzy blonde who doesn't know what's going on." Said Makoto transforming into Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"You are just the stupid Odango Atama who is immature." Said Ami transforming into Sailor Mercury.  
  
"The Dark Lord will give us more power and Rei will be our queen." Said Haruka transforming into Sailor Uranus.  
  
"We shall kill you now and present you to the Dark Lord." Said Michiru transforming into Sailor Neptune.  
  
Minako and Hotaru transformed as well (AN: there's a reason for this ~_~)  
  
"How could you do this me, why?" Usagi cried as she fell to her knees.  
  
"No time to chat; just to kill." Said Mamuro transforming into Tuxedo Mask (An: weirdest costume of them all!)  
  
MARS FLAME SNIPPER  
  
JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION  
  
MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY  
  
EARTH SHAKING  
  
DEEP SUBMERGE  
  
Venus love me chain (AN: there's always a reason why they differ @_@)  
  
Silent wall  
  
SMOKIN LABOMBA (AN: or whatever that may be.. ~_~, I know too lame.)  
  
All of these attack speed to Usagi full on 'Well this is the end, killed by your own friends' Usagi thought bitterly. She closed her eyes and waited for the attacks to hit her but it never did, instead she heard an emotionless voice cut through the attacks.  
  
"TIME FREEZE!!" Usagi gasped and opened her eyes, infront of her by mere inches were the senshis attacks combined in a big ball and with different colors. Usagi sighed in relief. The senshi blinked and looked around what had happened. " What the hell?!" Tuxedo mask exclaimed. "You have betrayed our princess and joined the evil forces. You were entrusted protect and serve our princess but you betrayed her majesty and for that you shall be punished!" Exclaimed a voice from earlier.  
  
"Show yourself!" said Mars in an angry voice.  
  
The figure stepped forward from the shadows. "Pluto?!" all exclaimed. With the time staff she absorbed the ball of attacks into the red orb and the attack came out of it again, this time it flew towards the senshi. The attack hit them dead on and all the senshi collapsed. "That's what you get." Pluto said.  
  
Usagi collapsed and started to cry. "Pu…how..how could they?" "I'm sorry princess. This was to happened, the future will change, there is nothing we can do about it." Pluto said sadly. "But didn't you see this coming?" Usagi asked through tears. "Yes, but like I said was to happen, Endymon was not for you, he is not your true soulmate and don't worry we will find him." Pluto said smiling.  
  
"But..how..Chibi-usa?" "The Chibi-usa, you saw was just from another future, the one that I made up. She was never meant to be born. Maybe her appearance may change in the real future but still she just came from a future that I made up." Pluto said sadly, missing her pink haired friend.  
  
"Pluto why did you just tell me this is going to happen?" Usagi asked trying to stand up. "It is the way your true destiny wants." Pluto said simply. "True Destiny?" Usagi said with a questioning look. "Yes, your true destiny, we will leave this horrid place and go to a different place to fulfill you true destiny but it is still in this dimension." Said a smiling Pluto.  
  
"But what will happen to them?" said Usagi looking at her senshi. "That's for them to realize what they had done, and I will erase all the memories of your parents and friends." Said Pluto. "They won't remember you were born and you will be able to fulfill your destiny." Said Pluto. "Ok, I will be able to find my true soulmate." Said Usagi, still feeling unsure. Pluto created a portal.  
  
"You can run but you can't hide. We will find you Serenity and then surrender you to the Dark Lord, our master." Said Mamuro struggling to get up and with that he collapsed again. Usagi and Pluto went through the portal.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Usagi started to cry as she remembered those memories. She started into the fire blankly and let her tears flow freely and make her glasses all wet. 'How could they, how?!' she took off her glasses and tried to wipe her tears away but they wouldn't stop flowing. She remembered as they stepped out the portal and were infront of a great mansion.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Where are we?" asked Usagi. "This is our new home and we are in England." Said Setsuna who detransformed into normal muggle clothes. They entered the house and Setsuna said "You will learn many things on your way but I must tell you, do you know you are a witch, a lunarian witch to be exact?" "Yes of course, I know. Only you and I knew. You were right not to tell them. Usagi said. Usagi knew about being a witch, that's why she knows many spells in battle and has emens power in her. She knew about being a witch after the battle against Galaxia and there she obtained those emens powers and great witch powers.  
  
She never told her friends and never used her magic for recent battles. Setsuna told her about being a witch, she (Usagi) used to be one back in the Silver Millenium. "Well, you will go to Hogwarts, and study there and I will be a Professor there. Understand? Term begins next month, September first. There you will find happiness." Said Setsuna." Really? Now I can find my true soulmate." Usagi said felling better.  
  
From then on Setsuna thought Usagi more magic and about Hogwarts to be ready for her year at Hogwarts.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Usagi had finally stopped crying and then went to the fifth year girl's dorm to sleep. Her bed was by the window. 'This is going to be an interesting year and I will be able to find my soulmate at last.' She thought. And with on last glance at the moon she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That's it!! well its not much of a cliffie but at least you guys know what happened to Usa-chan. You know guys, I don't have anything against the Senshi but this is the way the story goes. And there is always a reason for that! So please don't hate me if I made the senshi that way! Don't flame me for that! Anyway, please review the story and tell me what you think.  
  
A special Note: Take note on two senshi, who didn't speak anything against Usagi, they will become very important! (Winking) @_@ ( (  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Hugs and Kisses!!  
  
Luv you guys! Thanks for reading 


	3. Breakfast, the phoenix and Hedwig the ma...

*~*~*~  
  
Guys I'm back!!! Please forgive me for not updating for a looong while, but you see my computer got busted!! When we transferred the computer and we didn't plug it in for THREE WHOLE DAYS and as we plugged it in the CPU got burned and it smelled like molten rubber. Well anyways I got a whole new CPU and with great softwares ! ! (The crowd goes wild) don't worry because now I'm back and here is the new chapter of FAND!!!  
  
*~*~*~  
  
AN: I got a lot of reviews about the 2^nd chapter, I know, I know that the senshi wouldn't do that but listen up!!!! This story is an AU fic for crying out loud!!!!! And besides it's the way my story goes and theres nothing else you can do!! Don't worry but I will promise that there will be great, great changes and surprises in the story!!  
  
*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IT IS OWNED BY THE GREAT WOMAN J.K. ROWLING AND I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON, IT OWNED BY THE WONERFUL NAOKO TAKEUSHI  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
`Thinking'  
  
~Setting or Place~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Breakfast..."  
  
Usagi woke up and got changed for breakfast, she arrived at the great hall and breakfast had already started. She didn't seat with Hermione and her friends, she was a bit too shy and was still reluctant to make a new friends despite she new that they wont betray her. Usagi sighed and ate her breakfast alone at the end of their table.  
  
~From where Harry and the other are sitting...~  
  
"There's Usagi" aid Hermione, "Where!" asked Harry a bit too fast. "Oh I never knew my famous friend has a crush on our new Japanese friend?" said Ron smugly "Hey!.. I dint .." Harry tried to defend himself but was cut of by professor McGonagal " I shall now be distributing you schedules." As she assed students their schedules  
  
" Well looks like we still have all our classes together" said Harry looking at his schedule. "Well except for Hermione, she has more classes" said Ron " Well I don't like to SLACK OFF like you do." Said Hermione. " What do you mean by that?!I...I don't slack off on my studies!" Ron said "Hmpf" was all Hermiones reply. "Whatever." Said Ron turning to Harry, "so do you like hr, our new friend, who happens not to sit with us right now?" " Maybe, she is pretty and beautiful..." said Harry watching Usagi looking at her schedule with a questioning look. "Ohhh you like her! Great you should ask her out." "What ever Ron" said Harry turning back to his breakfast.  
  
~Usagi~  
  
`What in the world?! This is my schedule... the problem is that I don't know where to find all these rooms' she sighed ` this is getting frustrating' she looked up and felt someone watching her, she looked at Harry ad meet his gaze. She blushed. Both looked away. She couldn't help but smile and look at him carefully ` hmmm he's kinda cute.. Handsome to be exact' she blushed at her thought and shook her head.  
  
Usagi`s thought were stopped as she saw hundredths of owls enter the hall to deliver letter, packages, gifts or just to eat some food. She spotted her bird, it caught the attention of almost all students, it was not an owl... but a phoenix but an Ice Phoenix (AN: I am really sorry, but I couldn't resist it's the only idea that came into my head ~_~''') instead of seeing gold and red one saw silver and blue feathers. It swooped down and perched itself on Usagis shoulder.  
  
"I don't presume you got something for me, ne?" Usagi smiled bitterly that no on would send something to her with a gentle squeak it rubbed its head against Usagis cheek "oh well you came for food then Arctica?" Usagi asked petting it. It took some bacon and flew off. Usagi sighed (AN: a lot lately) and looked back down on her schedule, trying to figure it out and how to find her classes.  
  
~Harry& Co... ~  
  
"Did you see that? She has a Ice Phoenix I thought they were just a myth." Exclaimed Hermione watching the Ice Phoenix fly away. "Yeah amazing" Ron said going back to his breakfast. "Yeah well our first class doesn't start yet, it'll start in an hour." Said Harry as he was watching Hedwig eat his bacon. "She looked pretty with the phoenix on her shoulder right?" Ron said slyly. "Yeah...hey!" Harry exclaimed realizing his mistake. "Like I said ask her out." "Not yet, Hey, Hedwig you just came here to eat.?" "Hoot" was the only response he got before she flew off but instead she flew over to Usagi, startling her. "Hey Hedwigs by Usagi." Ron said grinning there weren't many students left they all had gone to class "Huh... Hey Hedwig" Harry said  
  
~Usagi~  
  
"Huh...uh...Hello there." Said Usagi to the owl that startled her "Hoot" Usagi couldn't help but smile "What's your name? And whose your owner he must be worried." She said as she petted Hedwig "Hoot."  
  
"HEDWIG!" Usagi looked up and saw Harry looking at her and the owl she smiled "So your names Hedwig? And your owner is Harry?" "Hoot" was Hedwigs response as she climbed on Usagis shoulder and nibbled her ear. "Your very nice." "Hoot" Usagi smiled.  
  
Three people approached her. "Hey Hedwig what are you doing, you shouldn't pester Usagi, now go on." Harry said looking at Hedwig. "Hi guys its alright she didn't do anything wrong." said Usagi smiling at her friends. With an angry `hoot' Hedwig flew off.  
  
"Looks like Hedwig likes Usagi more than Harry." Ron said grinning sitting down next to Harry. "I didn't mean too.., she just..." Usagi got nervous not wanting that the owl would favor Usagi over Harry. "Its alright don't worry" `it gave me a chance to be near you'  
  
"That was you phoenix? I thought that Ice Phoenix were just a myth" Hermione asked. "Hai... I mean she's mine, ice Phoenix lived before but they lessened in number and nearly extinct." Said Usagi "How? What happened?" asked Hermione wanting to know more about Ice Phoenix. "Well, an Ice Phoenix has the ability to heal wounds with its tears like all the Phoenix do but it can also bring back to life ones soulmate. It sings its most mournful but enchanting song and will revive ones soulmate but in the process the phoenix drains its life and dies. People hunted Ice Phoenix for that reason and the ice Phoenix started to lessen in umber and only few are still alive now, Arctica being one of them." Explained Usagi. "That's so cruel!" exclaimed Hermione "Hai... I mean yes," said Usagi blushing on her mistake.  
  
"So what classes do you have? Maybe we have some classes together." Ron said, "Here look I only understand a bit of it." Said Usagi sighing. She handed Ron her schedule, Ron examined their schedules to Usagi. "Yep, you have the same schedule like ours, we are classmates great!" Ron said handing Usagi her schedule back."  
  
"Great" said Usagi smiling at her new friends. `Now I can be near Harry more often and get to know him better' she blushed and shook her head `what am I thinking, I only know him for a few hours?!'  
  
`Great! Now I can be near to Usagi!' Harry thought grinning.  
  
"So what do we have first?' asked Usagi "Double potions with the Slytherins." The three said glumly.  
  
"What wrong with that?"  
  
"Well, Professor Snape handles that class and he hates me and the whole Gryffindor house, he favors his house Slytherin over us and tries to take points of our house." Harry said glumly.  
  
""Yeah and if we don't hurry up we will be later for class and we don't want to get points taken off Gryffindor and we still have to get our books, so lets go." Said Hermione standing up and the three followed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That it guys!! I know, it short! Please I'm really sorry that I didn't update soon but now I promise I will update soon!!  
  
For those who still didn't get it this is again a AU fic and anything can happen!! So stop flaming me saying that the senshi will never do that! If you don't like the way the story goes then make your own story!! @_@ @_@ *_* !!!!!!  
  
I still accept suggestions, flames and ideas!! Please e-mail me!!!  
  
Chapter four will be out soon!!!!!!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Please R-R!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Luv u guys! *Hugs and kisses*  
  
- elisabeth 


	4. "Potions, hating Malfoy and palm reading...

~*~*~*~  
  
Hey peeps, I'm back!!! I'm sooooooo really sorry that I don't update very often, but I'm very busy with schoolwork. But classes will be ending soon so I will be able to update more often. Guys I'm asking you this, pleas review my story more so that I know that you like it!! I really hope you like it!! Anyways do any of you ever seen HUNTERxHUNTER?????? Its really cool and I'm about to write a crossover with sailormoon with it! What do you think, should I? Tell me your ideas and what you think!  
  
Anyway lets go on with the story!  
  
Hey Nicole, this one goes out for you girl! Thanks for reviewing soooo many times!  
  
Luv yah for that!! You go girl! Please review for this chapter too!! This is dedicated to you!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL AND GREAT J.K. ROWLING & I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT NAOKO TAKEUSHI! SO DON'T SUE!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/place~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Potions and the meeting"  
  
  
  
  
  
The four of them made their way to Potions class after getting their books from their dorms. "Welcome to another year of pure torture" muttered Ron as they entered the classroom. "Your right and to add it all up, there are the Slytherins." Said Harry glumly.  
  
The four of them took their seats at the back of the class "Well Professor Snape isn't here yet and we are early." Said Hermione taking a seat next to Ron.  
  
Harry took the seat beside Hermione 'looks like me and Usagi will be partners.' Thought Harry grinning. More and more students came pilling in. Usagi was about to take a seat next to Harry as a drawling voice came:  
  
"So Potter, you got a new addition to your 'fan club'?"  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry all stood up.  
  
"Go away Malfoy! Your not wanted here!" said Hermione angrily. "Shut up mudblood, your opinion is not wanted." Said Malfoy smirking. Ron was about to hit him in the face and Harry was shaking in anger so Usagi tool action.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't think you should say that 'word' again to my friend"  
  
"I don't care, so you must be the new fifth year (AN: duhhh!), I'm sorry that you were sorted to Gryffindor, you would have done well in Slytherin." Said Malfoy. Ron was about to strike Malfoy and Harry was about to do the same.  
  
"The names, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you, it's a shame that someone as beautiful and attractive like you is mingling with the wrong sort." Said Malfoy taking Usagi`s hand and was about to kiss it.  
  
They all gasped, but Usagi quickly took away her hand, and was not getting angrier by the minute. 'Baka, perverted jerk, baka! No, no, no, remember, keep calm, calm, stay clam, calm, be calm' chanted Usagi in her head.  
  
"Well for me its not a pleasure, you are not the judge with whom I'll be friends with. I think you should leave now or something bad is going to happen to you. Believe me, if you will insult me and friends ever again, I can be your worst nightmare," said Usagi, as she controlled her temper. 'that was good, nice and calm' (AN: Calm people, Calm!)  
  
"Whatever, do you really think I will listen to you? Your wrong Tsukino, I would watch my back if I were you." With that Malfoy stormed off.  
  
"I can't believe you said that Usagi" Harry said in awe. "Well he did get on my nerves and he was very rude." Said Usagi blushing at his comment. "What do you mean, you could be his worst nightmare?" asked Ron.  
  
'Okay, that one I didn't expect, think, think, think common girl! Damn it!' cursed Usagi in her head. "Ummm, you know…just to threaten him that's all." "But, he didn't like it and he seemed really angry too, you should watch out though." Said Hermione "yeah, whatever. At least Malfoy went away. Good work Usagi." Said Harry grinning at her. "Thanks" 'he has a cute smile… wait a minute! What are you thinking! You like him?! Nah… maybe…'  
  
The class became quiet as the potion master glided (AN: *shudder* weird) in "Welcome to another year of Potions. This is your fifth years so be prepared to concoct more complexed potions this year that you ever had done before in the past four years." Professor Snape said smirking as he received several groans from the class.  
  
Usagi was getting nervous and started to fidget in her seat, she knew only a little of potions since it was too difficult for her, those potions wouldn't go into her head. And besides Setsuna taught her a bit about it, so she wasn't a expert at potions.  
  
"Nervous?" whispered Harry "Yeah" "Hey, don't worry, I felt the same way when I stepped into this class." Whispered Harry reassuringly smiling at Usagi. "Thanks" said Usagi.  
  
"Mr. Potter, would you kindly tell the class what you and the new student are talking about?" said Professor Snape smirking. The whole class was looking at then, all Slytherins were smirking and snickering at them."  
  
"Nothing sir," said Harry looking down at his desk and blushing as well as Usagi. "Oh I see, nothing, five points of Gryffindor," said Snape smirking at the two. "Now lets not waste time, as you can all see we have a new student among us, well lets see…your name is Usagi Tsukino right?" asked Snape. Usagi stood up. "Yes sir,"  
  
"Well then Tsukino lets see what you have learned from the past four years," announced Snape. Usagi visibly paled and gulped. 'I'm dead, dead, dead, dead, we have a BIG problem here' she cursed as all eyes were on her.  
  
"So Tsukino this is just a simple first year question, where should you look if to find a bezoar?" asked Snape. At once a few hands shoot up in the air, Hermione's being the highest. 'Hell. How should I know?!' Usagi gulped.  
  
"I… I … don't know sir," replied Usagi looking straight into Snape's eyes. Laughter could be heard from the Slytherins. " I wonder whatever did you learn from your old school." Said a no loathing Snape.  
  
"I didn't go to any school sir, I was tutored by a… friend" said Usagi. Laughter could be heard from the Slytherins. A few gasps could be heard from Harry and the Slytherins. " I see, well then you have a lot to learn then, we should not waste time on you them" with that Professor Snape turned around and began his boring lecture.  
  
Usagi sat back down and whispered to Harry "Now I know what you mean, he does hate us…I do think he has a grudge on me too." "Yeah." Replied Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After VERY long hours, the class was finished. "You didn't tell us that you never went to school for the past four years." Said Hermione. "Well you never asked." Said Usagi as they all walked out of the castle. "Wow, really why didn't you go to school?" asked Harry, wanting to know more about her.  
  
"Well I cant really tell, but I just found out my 'powers' a few years back and like I said I was just tutored." Said Usagi trying to get out of the topic. "I can't believe, he gave us homework" complained Ron. "Quit complaining at least you will learn something" said Hermione getting annoyed. "Yeah right" said Ron rolling his eyes.  
  
"So what to we have next?" asked Usagi. "Care for Magical Creatures with Hagrid, common let's hurry we'll introduce you to him." Said Harry as they walked by the lake.  
  
"The worst part it that it is with the Slytherins." said Ron.  
  
So the four made their way to Hagrid's hut. Only a few students were already there. "Hello Hagrid how are you?" said Hermione to a great big man with a bushy beard. " 'ello, Hermione, Harry, Ron what are you doin' so early for class?" asked Hagrid. "WE come to introduce you to our new classmate, Usagi Tsukino" said Harry who was standing next to Usagi.  
  
" 'ello there, you must be the new student Professor Dumbledore was talking about" "Ummm…hi…it's a pleasure to meet you said Usagi bowing. "oh, ops I always forget I'm not in Japan." Said Usagi blushing. "Well yes, I see everybody's here so lets begin class." The class soon began with the Slytherins making fun of Hagrid, and the Gryffindor 's giving the Slytherins dirty looks.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After all their classes, all four of them were in the common room doing homework "Ugh, homework I cant believe we got so much homework for our first day." Complained Ron. "We will learn something and you should stop complaining, they are preparing us for O.W.L.S. you know." Said Hermione closing her Arithmacy (AN: okay, I don't know the correct spelling of this word, but hell, who cares!) book and rolling up her parchment. "Your done." Asked a tired Harry. "Yes"  
  
"I'm done too, even though I am not great at Potions I know a LOT more on the other subjects." Said a very satisfied Usagi. "Soooo, need help?" asked Usagi Harry as Hermione taught Ron all about forgetfulness potion. Usagi sat beside Harry and helped him with his divination assignment. She grabbed his hand and traced the lines on it. "See that line shows ones luck, that life and this ones for love." She said tracing the lines carefully. 'God she's so beautiful from close up.' Harry thought as he stared at her not paying attention to what she's saying but only how well her hand fit into his and how soft it felt. 'Usagi felt his eyes on her and looked at Harry who in turn looked away, ' he's cute, handsome' thought Usagi blushing.  
  
After a while they were done "thanks a lot, I really needed help" said Harry as they closed his book. "hey anytime" replied Usagi. "you know guys I cant wait for class tomorrow" said Hermione excitedly. "For what, to get you brain to hurt?" said Ron exasperatly. "No stupid, for Defense Against the Dark Arts class., I wonder what our new Professor be like." Wondered Hermione. "Yeah I wonder how Professor Meioh be like, I hope she is like Lupin" said Harry.  
  
"Good night everybody," said Ron to the girls as he and Harry were about to enter the boys dorm. "Night, Harry, night Ron" said Hermione as she and Usagi entered the fifth years girls dorm. "Night Usagi" said Hermione sleepily as she climbed into her bed. "Night" was Usagi`s reply as she changed into her white night gown. 'Yeah, cant wait to see Setsuna tomorrow' with that last thought Usagi fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
YES!!!! I am done! Please, please, please review this story!! You know I am really again so sorry for not updating for a long time since first my computer got busted and then second I am soooo busy with school making a term paper and the finals are coming very soon! Any way, I will be updating more often since summer is soon here!  
  
I want to ask you again, do you want me to post a HUNTERxHUNTER fic crossover with sailormoon? If you want then e-mail me or put it in your review! And kindly give me some information on HUNTERxHUNTER please!  
  
Hey Cindra, hmmm maybe, maybe not, not going to tell yah! Bwahahah! hmmmm  
  
Hi LeaD, thanks u really like it?! Well then get those ideas out of you head then!  
  
I hope you really liked this fic if you did then please, please, please, please review!!  
  
I am eternally grateful for you guys reviewing. I was really surprised at some of the reviews!  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Luv you guys!!! **Hugs and kisses!!**  
  
-Elisabeth ( ( ( 


	5. "D.A.D.A., hi youma!!!, and the news!"

~*~*~*~  
  
I am back!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews that you gave me and a very special thank you to Moon Kitty!!!!! Thank you so much for the e-mail!! We'll be great friends!! ( ( Ha, ha, ha!!! Anyway, I only got few reviews in my last story, and I don't know I should continue, I know it has something to do with the Potter-mania that occurred when the movie was aired so…Tell me guys if I really should continue, even if I only get one review saying that I should continue then I will continue! The readers will always get what they want!!!!  
  
No one e-mailed me about HUNTERxHUNTER crossover, so I am asking you guys again, tell me if you want to have a HUNTERxHUNTER crossover with Sailormoon!!! Please then e-mail me on what you think!!! Also e-mail me if you want other anime I should do a crossover with!!!! Please do it!!!!  
  
Review more people!! I know SOME (read the review…) of you don't like my story because of no originality but I hope you guys will consider….  
  
And, Moon Kitty this chapter is DEDICATED TO YOU!!! You're a great e-mail friend!!!!  
  
Ok enough talk, lets begin and start the story!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL AND GREAT J.K. ROWLING & I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT NAOKO TAKEUSHI! SO DON'T SUE!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting or Place~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Defense against the Dark Arts and the News"  
  
  
  
The next day, Harry, Ron, Usagi and Hermione made their way to class, Defense Against the Dark Arts (AN: ok from now on its DADA since I'm too lazy to write/type the whole name @_@;). As they arrived they took the eats in front. "I cant wait when its starts!" said Hermione excitedly get her books and parchment ready.  
  
"Whoa there, you don't want to spontaneously combust because of excitement, or else you'll miss class." Said Ron laughing at Hermione. She just made a 'humph' sound and turned away. "Well, I do hope she won't be like Lockhart." Said Harry as he remembered all those Pixies they had to catch and Lockhart even said they were dangerous 'yeah dangerous if you will make them angry' though Harry.  
  
"Hey don't worry, she'll be great, umm, I just have a hunch, its bad to think about a person negatively you know…he, he, he" said Usagi as she realized her mistake of almost telling them about Setsuna. Murmurs came from both Slytherins and Gryffindor about the new Professor of Hogwarts.  
  
Soon, the new Professor entered the class, and they all became quiet, you could hear a flea cough because of everything be so quiet. As usual the Professor wore her dark green robes.  
  
"Ah yes, welcome to another year to DADA, as you all may know I'm Professor Meioh. There is no need for introductions I already know all of you, old and new" (AN: now if you don't know what she means she knows all of them then you can guess how…) she said as she smiled at the class and winked at Usagi at the 'new' part. Usagi brightly smiled back which in turn she received many weird looks from her classmates.  
  
"So lets not waste time, common, please keeps all your books, if you wish you can take notes you may then." Professor Meioh received questioning stares as they all packed their books back some even said, "she's like Lupin" "yeah" "Great, no books" 'oh she's good, very good.'  
  
"Please step away from your desks, we need a little room here." Said Setsuna and with a flick of her wand the chairs and desks zoomed through the air and were neatly places at the side. The whole class was now standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen" said Ron. "I hope nothing difficult, I really don't want to be humiliated again," said Neville Longbottom. "Don't worry, Professor Meioh knows what she's doing" said Usagi reassuringly.  
  
"Now class, I will show you a very rare but common creature from Japan, where I came from. These creatures are highly dangerous and will not hesitate to kill someone when give a chance. But it does have a weak point" said Setsuna. Excited murmurs filled the room. With a wave of Setsuna's wand a cage appeared with a big ugly monster in it. Lavender and Parvati screamed in terror. Usagi was shocked and visibly paled. 'Ok, that's bad, how could she bring one of those youmas?! She could get them all killed' thought Usagi.  
  
"This class is what we call a youma. Youmas can be considered magical monsters that can suck out ones life energy in order for them to survive and in the process killing a person. Most youmas can be identified as a crossbreed of different creatures. They are commonly only found in Japan and they are very dangerous, so please don't try to do something funny or else you might as well get killed" said Setsuna, looking at Neville knowing very well what the boy is capable of doing, wrong.  
  
"Cools" and "wows" were heard and uhhs and ahhs were also heard from the class. 'I don't like this' thought Usagi. "Now class lets presume you are facing on of these creature, what would you do?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"Well cast a spell of course. What else should we do, ask it out for dinner, or something?" said Malfoy smirking the Slytherins erupted in laughter. 'Wrong answer mister I-am-the-boss, youmas are immune to wizard magic, only the magic that can counter theirs can destroy them,' though Usagi, smirking that Malfoy got wrong.  
  
"Ye, that can you do, but Mr. Malfoy I don't tolerate wise cracks, so please keep your comments to yourself and yes, 5 points of Slytherin." Setsuna replied, at one Malfoy stopped smirking and frowned.  
  
"Of course, natural instinct of a wizard or witch will immediately tell to cast a spell to a youma when facing one, but what would you do if your wand broke or was far away to reach?" said Setsuna. "Run?" came a voice from the back of the class. "No, a youma can keep up with a normal person. You see class, all youmas are immune to our magic, and they don't react to our kind of magic."  
  
Setsuna then noticed Hermiones hand in the air, "Yes Ms. Granger" "So that's why there are the Sailor Scouts in Japan? I have read often the Daily Prophet that they are mysterious fighters that even the ministry doesn't even know about and that they have different kind of magic than ours. They always fight youmas there, right Professor?" said Hermione eagerly. "Ah yes… You are right Ms. Granger, 10 points for Gryffindor" said Setsuna who paled and looked at Usagi who equally paled as well. "Hey you ok there?" asked Harry "yeah I'm fine" she paled a bit more at what Hermione said. 'Sailor scouts'.  
  
"Well, I want you to see how to handle a youma without a wand, by fighting" said Setsuna a few gasps could be heard. 'What the hell is she doing?' thought Usagi alarmed. "Yes, by fighting and I believe Ms. Tsukino has already handled a creature like this am I right?" said Setsuna mysteriously smiling at Usagi. The class looked at Usagi shocked that this girl knew how to fight. Usagi was just, well, plain shocked 'WHAT?!?!?! WHAT IS SHE DOING?!' her mind screamed and she didn't like this was going. "umm… yes Professor back in Japan." "So will you be so kind and show the class how to fight" said Setsuna.  
  
"But…but…Set, Professor I …I .I" stammered Usagi nervously, she might give away her identity or someone might get hurt. "Don't worry no one will get hurt." Setsuna answered her thoughts winking. "Go Usagi, you never told us you knew how to do that" said Ron grinning. "But,…I …alright I'll do it" said Usagi defeated. She looked at Setsuna in a way that said 'oh-you-are- going-to-so-get-it-!!!'  
  
Setsuna instructed the class to stay near the walls. Usagi was left in the middle of the classroom. She took of her robe knowing that it will just slow her down and get in her way. "Now class don't worry Ms. Tsukino here took martial arts back in Japan like all wizard children were taught" said Setsuna.  
  
Usagi then realized something, she wore a skirt. 'These skirts are really short, how am I to defend myself in this?! Then again I did fight in much shorter skirts than this' thought Usagi she remembered her sailor uniform. She fidgeted with her skirt. She didn't wear stockings today and only had a pair of very short black shorts on. 'this is going to be revealing thought' Usagi blushed at the though that guys were all round seeing her well, legs. (AN: he he he he Harry should get a great view then !!!)  
  
"Now Ms. Tsukino are you ready? I am going to release the youma" said Setsuna. Usagi then nodded and at once the youma was released. The girls were screaming the guys were purely shocked.  
  
"You!!!!!" screeched the youma. 'oh-oh he remembers me' thought Usagi. Surely the youma recognized her, but how. It jumped in the air and lunged for Usagi, but she swiftly jumped away and landed behind the youma. The class cheered. 'Who said I didn't listen in training? Besides Setsuna and I did always train together!' thought Usagi.  
  
"Okay, that's it, here it goes" said Usagi. The youma extended its claws and tried to get Usagi but she kicked it away and punched it in the gut the youma howled in pain. The class cheered but she didn't expect the tail as it wrapped around her waist. "Usagi!" yelled some of her classmates and friends. "Ugh, what the hell?!" Usagi struggled to get free, the youma laughed and tightened his grip. It whispered something into her ear "Your dead your majesty" the youma then laughed again.  
  
Usagi`s eyes went wide "oh yeah, well then take this" Usagi kicked herself free and gave it a roundhouse kick but she sustained a very deep cut on her shoulder, blood started to flow very fast from her shoulder. The youma then collapsed.  
  
The class cheered, well only Gryffindor, Slytherin was in favor of the youma, it should have killed Usagi. Usagi only smiled but then gasped as she realized the searing pain on her shoulder. "Yes, well done Ms. Tsukino, 50 points for Gryffindor, you better go to madam Pomfrey now so it wont be infected. Besides you don't need this lecture, ne?" Setsuna said the last part in a whisper so only Usagi can hear. Usagi only nodded and got her robe and left to the infirmary.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"But its alright, it doesn't hurt any more. Madam. Pomfrey really ahhhhhh, auch!!!" cried Usagi. She was sitting on a bed wearing only half of her blouse exposing well, her white bra and showing the very big cut on her shoulder.  
  
"Looks like it still hurts to me, here I'll put more of this cut-away-no- infection-ointment on it" said Madam Pomfrey as she struggled to keep hold on Usagi. "But it hurttttssssss! Aauucccchhhhhh!!!" cried Usagi.  
  
"Well I don't believe it that you were supposed to handle a youma by yourself!! The nerve those things are deadly! What will they come up next? Ride a unicorn? Or wrestle a dragon bare hand?!" rambled madam Pomfrey. "Well that's it done, and don't do any more fighting, you should get some rest!" said madam Pomfrey then she walked away still rambling about what Hogwarts is up to and how the students might get hurt.  
  
Usagi grumbled as she buttoned her now half blood half black blouse. She flinched as the uniform touched her shoulder. 'it still hurts, good thing I heal very fast, thanks to the crystal (AN: tell me the Japanese name of the Imperial crystal pls… I don't know it so please tell me because I'll need to know for future chapters!!). Setsuna is so going to get it!'  
  
She then heard three people laughing at what they had just seen. "You should have seen yourself, the way you were making faces" said Ron laughing harder.  
  
"Well I was too busy making those faces to even notice" retorted Usagi as she rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed. "You left your book bag, I'll just carry it since your hurt" said Harry carrying Usagi`s book bag. "thanks, but there's no need to" "its ok" Harry smiled at Usagi, Usagi couldn't help but smile back. At this Hermione and Ron just watched, both grinned.  
  
The four soon made their way to their common room. "We didn't know that you were taught how to fight" commented Hermione. Usagi sighed, she knew that would be coming up 'oh there's a lot of things you don't know about Me.' she thought "yeah, you know that would really come in handy in fighting Malfoy" grinned Ron. "We were trained how to fight back in Japan because of constant attacks of youmas" answered Usagi. 'ok that's partially true' "oh I see!" said Hermione.  
  
As they arrived in the common room, the whole room was buzzing with murmurs.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry. "Did you know about the Sailor Scouts?" said Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. Usagi`s heart skipped a beat and she paled (AN: she does that often ne?! ~_~;) "What?!" she asked hastily. "We all know that they disappeared for a while but now the ministry says that they have returned and they now serve you-know-who and are destroying cities and sending those creatures, youmas!" said George Weasley, Fred's twin brother. Usagi felt like she is going to faint and sat down.  
  
"That's terrible, I thought they were god and that they would protect the people and not kill them." Said Harry. "Well that's not all, you know Sailor Moon, she's not with them and they are looking for her or a moon princess or something" said Lee Jordan. "Don't you know, I think that Sailor Moon really is the moon princess" said Ron. "You may be right but still I can't believe the Scouts turned to you-know-who!" said Hermione.  
  
You alright Usagi?" asked Harry concerned. Usagi didn't really look so good after receiving all that news. "Yeah I'm fine need just sleep its because of this cut, well see you tomorrow guys, night" she lied, even though the cut doesn't hurt anymore (AN: fast healing!) she did fell not good after getting all those information about the Sailor Senshi  
  
She made her way to the fifth years girls dorm, which she shared with the other girls. 'Their back, and they will do anything to get me this is really getting dangerous.' Thought Usagi, she then went to bed and tried hard to sleep due to those thoughts being still in her head. 'Senshi….'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That's it the fifth chapter!!!! I really hope you like this chapter, even though it took a while, but now I promise that I will update more often since summer vacation is only few days away and our finals are done!!! Please tell what you think!! And pls review, review, review!!!! That's my motto!! REVIEW!  
  
Anyway pls tell me if I should do a HUNTERxHUNTER crossover with Sailormoon, this goes out to all of you who know HUNTERxHUNTER, tell me if I should do it! I have already plans!! Please e-mail for that!!  
  
Thank you, all for reading this chapter so please  
  
Review this chapter so that the next chapter will be out sooner!!!  
  
  
  
Luv you all!!  
  
  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
-Elisabeth : ) *_*; 


	6. "Quidditch try-outs, bad memories, and t...

~*~*~*~  
  
Yes!!! I am back!! I had writers block, noting, I mean nothing came into my head! But now I have it!!!! This idea came when I was at the beach, swimming, its so calm at the beach it can give one great ideas, (And a sunburn, a memory that will last ^_^). Anyway, here I am typing this story for you guys and trying to not to move much since I have sunburn (ouch!) and I am nice red/brown from the oven. Thank you for all the reviews I really, really appreciate that!!!! Thanks!!  
  
Well then, nothing more to talk about, so (Points forward) ON WITH THE FIC! Enjoy by the way!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL AND GREAT J.K. ROWLING & I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT NAOKO TAKEUSHI! SO DON'T SUE!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting or Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
1 "Quidditch try-outs, bad memories, and the Ball"  
  
Days have past since the news of the senshi. It was already mid-October and a nice Saturday morning. At breakfast the mail was brought and murmurs filled the hall, while Harry, Ron Hermione and Usagi ate breakfast Professor Dumbledore stood up. The hall became quiet.  
  
" As all of you know Quidditch is always a part of Hogwarts and I am pleased to inform you that Quidditch try-outs are now open, try-outs will begin this afternoon"  
  
Excited murmurs filled the great hall.  
  
"Gryffindor needs a new Chaser, since Katie changed school" informed Harry.  
  
"Yup, Oliver (AN: he's still here, lets assume, that this is his last year!! I like him!) Will want to do his best it is his last year and we all know that he really wants to win the cup." Said Ron.  
  
"Usagi you know what Quidditch is by the way?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, Sets… a friend taught me how to play over the summer."  
  
"You gonna try out?" asked Harry. "Nah, I don't know…" said Usagi unsure.  
  
"Well you should, common lets go to the Quidditch field" announced Harry.  
  
As the four made their way to the Quidditch field, they were stopped by Malfoy and his two apes (AN: he, he, he), err, bodyguards.  
  
"So what do we have here? Potter and his gang and Tsukino, my, my, my what do we have here?" said Malfoy smirking.  
  
"Go away Malfoy!!" said Ron.  
  
"Temper Weasley, if you will get redder, your robe might catch fire and we all know that your family cant afford to buy you a new one, maybe Potter will let you borrow his" said Malfoy loathing. Ron became red with embarrassment.  
  
"Go away Malfoy stop insulting Ron" said Hermione angrily.  
  
"Shut up mudblood." Retorted Malfoy, smirking that Hermione looked angrier than ever.  
  
"So Potter how's it like to have a new addition to your fan club?"  
  
Harry was getting angrier by the minute. He was about to strike Malfoy when Usagi said something for the first time.  
  
"Look if you keep insulting my friends you'll really regret this, you know what? I think you jealous that Harry is famous and you are not!" yelled Usagi angrily. (AN: you go girl! Girl power!!)  
  
Lots of students were crowed around them because of the scenario they caused. Malfoy`s eyes turned into angry slits he stared at Usagi with hatred and retorted,  
  
"OH please why should I be jealous of Potter here? What are you trying to do? Defend you 'boyfriend' here?" Malfoy smirked, he hit the spot both Usagi and Harry were blushing like crazy.  
  
Usagi was now shaking with anger, ' don't push it buddy don't push it'.  
  
"So Tsukino, I was right then hmmm, and anyway what can you do? You're just a stupid Gryffindor fifth year. Who is only new to this world and knows nothing and is plain STUPID! Ha, ha, ha!!" said Malfoy laughing his head off along with his two gorilla friends and Slytherins.  
  
Usagi looked down in shame, she remembered the times her supposed to be 'friends' called her such names, that hurt her very much. Tears threatened to fall.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Baka Usagi!! You don't know what you are doing! You're just so clumsy! You ditzy klutz of a blond!!" Screamed Rei as she saw her favorite vase broken.  
  
"Gomen Rei, I…I didn't mean it." Said Usagi, bowing her head but not crying at all.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"What were you thinking?! You are so stupid!! You are late and now most of the senshi are hurt because you are late! I wonder why we even tolerate such acts!" exclaimed the usually calm senshi of mercury.  
  
"But…I was held back"  
  
A limping Tuxedo Mask turned to Sailormoon, "Safe your stupid excuses!!" he yelled in her face.  
  
Sailormoon looked away, not a single tear falling.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"She's just stupid"  
  
"Ditzy blonde"  
  
"I don't love her"  
  
"To stupid to realize it"  
  
"I don't love her"  
  
"I don't love her"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Usagi looked up at Malfoy, for the first time after so many insults, she cried, tears were falling down her cheek not bothering to wipe them away.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked on with concern.  
  
Malfoy looked a bit shocked, as he looked into Usagi`s eyes he saw much pain even though her glasses are trying to hide it, it was still very clear.  
  
Usagi then slapped Malfoy across the face, she hit him so hard that he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground and causing to blood to flow form his lip.  
  
There was a moment of silence. The students looked on, someone has slapped Malfoy.  
  
Usagi then broke the silence.  
  
"Don't you dare say that to me ever again. You don't know what the hell I've been through. I always tried my best but you all see me different. Next time you say those words again you'll be more than slapped!!!" yelled Usagi and with that she ran trough the crowd if students who were speechless.  
  
"Usagi!!" her three friends called her and ran after her.  
  
Malfoy stood up, wiped the blood off his face and looked around, all were staring at him. "What are you all looking at?!" he yelled and soon they were all gone. He looked the way Usagi ran off to, 'Tsukino, revenge will be sweet, nobody messes with a Malfoy!'.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione found Usagi outside the castle sitting by the lake.  
  
"Baka, baka, baka…they don't just know, why? Why is this happening again to me?" mumbled Usagi. Usagi took of her glasses and dried them with her shirt since they were wet from all her tears she then put them on again.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder but didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Hey don't cry, Malfoy is just a moron so don't listen to him" said the owner of the hand being Hermione. Usagi felt three people plop on the ground beside her.  
  
"Hey you know we could beat Malfoy up for you he has no right to insult you. If I see him I'm gonna…" Ron said threathingly. (AN: is that a word?)  
  
"I don't think that's gonna change him Ron" retorted Hermione. Soon Ron and Hermione were bickering.  
  
"Common Usagi, don't cry, and besides tears don't suit you" Harry whispered the last parts into her ear.  
  
Usagi blushed, his hot breath against her ear. Usagi finally smiled and wiped the few tears that were falling.  
  
"Thanks guys, I guess what Malfoy said reminded me from…where I came from, but anyway, I believe that you have a quidditch field to show me?" said Usagi as she changed the topic and stood up.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron wondered why her mood changed so fast and why she changed the topic, but didn't press further. "Ok lets go" said Harry and they started walking towards the Quidditch field.  
  
Soon they arrived at the Quidditch field, Usagi was amazed at the size of the Quidditch field. It was huge.  
  
"I actually never saw a real Quidditch game before or a the field but my friend taught me pretty much." Said Usagi.  
  
"You are gonna try out for Chaser right Usagi?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I guess, there's no harm in trying"  
  
"Wait a sec, I'll get my firebolt from the broom shed so you can practice Usagi." Said Harry running to the broom shed were all brooms were kept.  
  
Harry then returned with his Firebolt and another broom and the big red Quaffle. "Ok Usagi you can use my broom lets practice," said Harry mounting on a Cleansweep.  
  
Ron and Hermione meanwhile went to the stands to watch.  
  
"Ok!" replied Usagi as she mounted on the Firebolt and took of into the air.  
  
"Alright, Usagi here catch!" Harry threw the Quaffle at Usagi who immediately caught it. 'Well I am no longer clumsy' thought Usagi smirking. "Nice throw Potter! Can you catch this then?" Usagi threw the Quaffle at Harry, who had a bit difficulty in catching it.  
  
"Nice throw Tsukino!" yelled back Harry. Usagi laughed at Harry. They did that, zooming around and diving and rising fast (AN: well Usagi did actually, the Cleansweep, was a bit slow) until it was time for lunch.  
  
As they entered the castle, "Great Usagi I think you really are great," said Ron.  
  
"I hope I can make it though," replied Usagi.  
  
"From what we saw, I think you will become the new Chaser, you flew there as if you played all your life!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
'Its in my blood!' thought Usagi smirking.  
  
"Besides we will be there to cheer you on!"  
  
At lunch everyone was talking about the try-outs who was going to make it or not.  
  
Usagi, being nervous, only ate a bit suddenly stood up. Her friends looked at her. "No need to be nervous it'll go away" said Ron assuring, through a mouthful of potatoes.  
  
"No, I'll just go to the dorm and change and get my broom since it'll start soon."  
  
"We will just see you at the Quidditch field then" said Harry.  
  
She said her goodbye and went to her dorm to get changed and to get her broom.  
  
She arrived at the 5th years girls dorm that she shared with Lavender, Parvati and Hermione. She changed from her pair of shorts she wore earlier to a pair of black pants.  
  
After changing she turned to get her broom, opening her trunk at the foot of her bed there inside lay a long, big silver box. Usagi took it out and carefully placing it on the bed. The box looked fairly old, decorated with silver and gold crescent moons.  
  
Usagi smiled, she opened the box inside was a beautiful crafted broom it looked more elegant than the Firebolt or any other broom put together.  
  
The handle was long and slender, its color was some sort of silvery white. The handle was shiny and very smooth. The wood that was being used on this broom was clearly from the moon, Lunarian Moon tree. Its twigs were all in perfect place and in perfect condition, it looked brand new. The twigs were of the color dark silver arranged in the same way as the Firebolt's tail.  
  
"Mom's broom" whispered Usagi fingering the tip of the broom with the name 'Lunarwind' written on it in gold letters.  
  
Setsuna gave Usagi that broom. Saying it was her mothers, she used to be a great Chaser herself in her days. There is only one of its kind. The fasted broom in the world, made by the lunarians through lunarian magic. The broom only responds to the descendants of serenity and family.  
  
The broom can read ones mind on where to move and fly. The slightest move and it will react.  
  
"Well got to go now, try-outs will start any moment" with that she grabbed the broom and ran out to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
~Quidditch field~  
  
Some students were already gathered around to watch to watch the try-outs. Ron and Hermione sat in the stands in the front rows. "Usagi has not yet arrived, I wonder what happened" said Hermione looking around the pitch.  
  
At the Quidditch pitch all Quidditch players of the different houses are gathered around to witness the try-outs. Wood was sitting his teammates.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll turn up, look there she comes now!" said Ron pointing to Usagi who was running across the field to join other Gryffindors who will try out for Chaser.  
  
Usagi just came in time, out of breath she adjusted her glasses that were thrown askew from the running.  
  
Mdm. Hooch then explained to them what they had to do, there were rings that they had to fly through and they must show they abilities well. They must avoid also the Bludgers that will try to throw them off their broom.  
  
"Okay then lets start with Hufflepuff, they need a new Beater will the first person come up," announced Mdm. Hooch. Then magically big rings appeared high in the air; soon two Bludgers were flying madly around. A fairly big boy flew into the air and started beating away Bludgers.  
  
Usagi sighed 'this is going to take a while'. She adjusted her glasses. She looked at her 'opponents' that will also try to become a Chaser. 'only three, I have then a chance' thought Usagi. All were boys, two were 6th years and one 3rd year.  
  
Usagi walked up to Harry who was sitting by a bench, "May I sit?" asked Usagi.  
  
Harry was startled, he didn't notice Usagi standing there. "Oh sure" moving a bit so that she can sit down.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so, no turning back now anyway" said Usagi sighing. "I am sure you will make it," said Harry.  
  
"Thanks, this is going to take a while right?"  
  
"Oh yeah a long while"  
  
Both of them watched as the try-outs proceeded on.  
  
~TWO HOURS LATER ^_^~  
  
It took a boy to find the Snitch 30 minutes until Mdm. Hooch had enough and sent Harry to find it, who found it quickly. So now Hufflepuff have new beaters, Slytherin two new chasers and Ravenclaw a new seeker. Now its Gryffindors turn.  
  
"Okay now, Gryffindor need a Chaser, first one" soon a boy with lots of reckless mounted his broom and flew off.  
  
Usagi watched all three of them as one by one they flew up and tried to make a goal. Wood caught most of them easily. And now it was Usagis turn.  
  
"Good luck" said Harry, "Thanks"  
  
"Hey its Usagis turn, Ron wake up!" Hermione said nudging Ron who fell asleep after two hours. "Oh wha? Ha? Oh GO USAGI!" yelled Ron. Hermione just rolled her eyes at Ron.  
  
"Mount your broom," said Mdm Hooch. Harry looked on, then for the firs time he took notice of her broom 'what kind of broom is that never seen one like that, but it's very beautiful' thought Harry amazed.  
  
Other players have noticed Usagis broom and looked on amazed. Slytherin just snickered, thinking that the broom is just a really old model since no one has ever seen one of those around. "Probably form her grandmother" said Malfoy rather loud.  
  
Usagi glanced at him, smirked. 'I would watch my mouth if I were you buddy'. Mdm. Hooch blew the whistle and Usagi was off like a rocket. Immediately Slytherin shut up and stood there open mouthed staring.  
  
Usagi again smirked 'Showtime'. Mdm. Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air and soon Usagi caught it with ease. She was moving very fast from ring to ring, avoiding the Bludgers easily. Wood had no chance to block even one Quaffle as they zoomed past him fast and into the hop.  
  
Zooming around in the air, gracefully the broom knew every move and would react to any slightest move Usagi would make. After a few minutes a few minutes and after a lot of goals Usagi slowly flew to the ground. Wood followed looking very tired and ready to fall of his broom.  
  
There was a minute of silence then wood roared "Welcome to the team Usagi! You are our new Chaser. Wonderful, wonderful. You have a superb broom there!"  
  
Soon the whole Gryffindor team ran up to Usagi congratulating her and checking out her broom. Mdm. Hooch came up to them, "Yes, very well done Tsukino, may I ask where ever did you get such a broom? I have never seen or even heard of this broom before. It can even surpass the Firebolt in speed," stated Mdm Hooch.  
  
"Oh this is the Lunarwind, it is especially made for me and it used to be my mothers as well" answered Usagi.  
  
"Well then congratulations to everyone who made it to the team" with that said and done, Mdm Hooch walked off, mumbling something about how fast broom are getting and not being able to keep up with them with standard brooms.  
  
Usagi smiled she was now a Chaser. "Usagi welcome to the team! I know you were going to make it" said Harry. "Thanks"  
  
The Quidditch field slowly became empty as team players and students left for the castle. Ron and Hermione ran up to Usagi and Harry. "We saw everything, wow neat broom" exclaimed Ron excitedly eyeing the Lunarwind. "You were great, congratulations" said Hermione.  
  
"Can I…I ride it for a bit?" asked Ron sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah me too" said Harry.  
  
"I…I don't know if the if the Lunarwind will react to you, since it was made for me, but you can try" said Usagi handing Ron the broom.  
  
Ron mounted it, but the broom suddenly jerked and then shot into the air with Ron holding on for dear life. "HELP!!" yelped Ron. The broom was out of control.  
  
Harry grabbed his Firebolt, mounted it and then felt two arms encircling around his waist, he turned around and found it was Usagi. (=^o^=)Harry started blushing.  
  
"Hey, its my broom up there, I know what to do, so common!" said Usagi, a hint of a blush was visible on her face. Harry just nodded and they were off.  
  
The Firebolt had a hard time to catch up with the Lunarwind, but soon they caught up with Ron. "HELP!" yelped now a very white looking Ron.  
  
"Get closer Harry" instructed Usagi. With one hand still tightly around Harry's waist, Usagi grabbed the handle of the Lunarwind, instantly the broom calmed down.  
  
"Ok lets go down, everything is done" smiled Usagi.  
  
They descended on to the ground. Ron was not looking so good now, sat down with Hermione bustling around Ron concerned.  
  
"They like each other that's for sure" stated Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, so now can I try it?" asked Harry.  
  
"You sure? Didn't you see what happened to Ron?"  
  
"Nah, I still wan to try" with that, he mounted Usagi`s broom, which surprisingly did not jerk away. Soon Harry was seen zooming around also very fast and graceful in the air.  
  
Usagi stood there speechless, 'How could he?! I thought only I and close family members can use the Lunarwind!' thought Usagi.  
  
Harry then returned looking quite pleased. "Great broom, thanks for letting me ride on it" returning the broom to Usagi. She looked at him for a moment wondering 'how?' then blushed she realized she was staring.  
  
~Diner~  
  
Everyone was eating happily, clattering of forks and knives were heard. Hermione was still flustering around Ron and sometimes yelling at him how he can be so foolish, clearly both like each other a lot.  
  
Usagi was still wondering how on earth Harry could have ridden the Lunarwind and Harry was plainly happy that Usagi was on of his teammates now, that he will see her more often and be close to her. This thought made him blush.  
  
Professor Dumbledore then stood up and gave a very exciting announcement to everybody.  
  
"Since Halloween is fast approaching, I have a very exciting announcement to make, instead of having the usual big feast, there will be none" said Professor Dumbledore bluntly. There was a moment of silence and then the hall filled with loud protests.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at this reaction and again asked for silence, grudgingly the hall again became quiet. "But, we will be having a Halloween ball instead this is the reason why required you to bring dress robes. Now then with that said, continue eating!" Professor Dumbledore was looking quiet happy as he got the reaction of cheers and shouts of happiness.  
  
Excited chattering filled the air. "Oh a ball!!" squealed Lavender.  
  
"This is sooo cool!" squealed Parvati. Immediately the two started talking about the ball non-stop.  
  
Usagi was also very excited, wondering if someone is going to ask her out, and if that someone might be 'him' (AN: I wonder who?! ^_^ ).  
  
Harry was also very happy there is a ball, he would then have a chance to ask 'her' (AN:^_^) out.  
  
No one noticed that both Usagi and Harry blushing about their thoughts.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Important information: this all happens after the Star Series.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron are all 16, I altered their ages to one year older. So all 5th years are 16, 6th yrs 17 etc, and all 1st yrs are 12 instead to 11 so that it will correspond to the above ages. The battle against galaxia is done. No need to worry. The Starlights are back to their home planet (Oh are they hmmm, maybe ~_~!!)  
  
Sorry for this late info but I actually forgot to tell you this! ^_^ Gomen, Gomen nasai!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, this is done!!! Phew, this is the longest one I have written. ^_^ I hope you guys like it!!! Tell me what you think! Review people, review!!!!  
  
Again cheerleaders wearing the same outfit as the cheerleaders of Bring it on the movie (Hot) come bouncing in, they start yelling,  
  
Leader: Give me an R!!  
  
All: R!!  
  
L: Give me an E!!  
  
A: E!!  
  
L: Give me an V!!  
  
A: V!!  
  
L: Give me an I!!  
  
A: I!!  
  
L: Give me an E!!  
  
A: E!!  
  
L: Give me an W!!  
  
A: W!!  
  
L: what does that spell?  
  
A: Review!!, yeah! Review!!! (All are now making a human pyramid) REVIEW!!!  
  
See this girls have spunk! Anyways, hope you like this chapter; again I accept flames, fire and burns. I accept suggestions and ideas just REVIEW and E-MAIL me!!!  
  
By the way, tell me if I should make a HUNTERxHUNTER crossover with Sailormoon!!! I have great ideas!!!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Luv you Guys,  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
  
  
-Elisabeth =^o^= ( 


	7. "The ball, Kissing in the moonlight and ...

~*~*~*~  
  
Hello mina!!! It's fun to be back! I am really happy that I have already so many reviews for this story. Thank you all for you support and stuff, *beams*, so people what can I say, I am loved! *Smiles wickedly*.I changed my bio and its really longer now, so if you want to read it be my guest.  
  
I am still looking for one supported who wants to have a HUNTERxHUNTER crossover with sailormoon. Tell me and I will make one I have great ideas for that!!!!  
  
Now I have nothing more to say, so lets the fic begin!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailormoon; they belong to their rightful owners JK. Rowling and Naoko Takeushi. So please don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Place/Setting~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"The Ball, Kissing in the Moonlight and the big surprise"  
  
  
  
The ball was the only thing everyone has been talking about, girls were all giggly and bubbly when guys asked them out to be their dates for the ball. It was just two more days before the ball and still no one has asked Usagi out.  
  
Usagi sighed, it was a Wednesday evening and all of them had finished their homework. Usagi sat with some of the girls, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Alicia and Angelina. Amazingly the boys were also separated into a group and were whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"So Hermione who asked you out for the ball?" asked Alicia a 7th year, Usagis fellow Chaser on the Quidditch team, who is currently all giggly and flushed.  
  
All girls wanted to know who asked Hermione out. Hermione blushed crimson and mumbled something into the book she was reading that was upside down.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch it," giggled Angelina, who was also a 7th year, Usagi other fellow catcher on the Quidditch team.  
  
"Ron" said Hermione blushing furiously, placing the book down.  
  
All girls giggled, happy for their friend. Usagi was not surprised, they both really liked each other, Ron and Hermione were bound to get together someday.  
  
"Who are you going with Alicia?" asked Hermione still red but grinning.  
  
"George" giggled Alicia.  
  
"And I'm going with Fred!" announced Angelina. Both girls grinned goofily. Soon all girls giggled yet again.  
  
"Lavender who are you going with?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Seamus asked me out," said blushing lavender, she then sighed getting a far away look. All girls shook their heads, she was hopeless.  
  
"Parvati, who asked you?" asked Usagi, trying not to look depressed since she had no date.  
  
"Dean, oh, I think I'm in love!" cried Parvati dramatically, placing her hands on her chest. Again all girls shook their heads; these two girls are like twins, hopeless cases.  
  
"Ginny who asked you out?"  
  
Ginny blushed as red as her hair, "Neville asked me out, since no on else did" mumbled Ginny. All girls squealed in delight for Ginny, which made the poor girl blush even more.  
  
Then they all turned to Usagi expecting an answer. Usagi blushed but looked away.  
  
"Common girl, spill," demanded Alicia. Usagi just sighed sadly.  
  
"No one has asked me yet, I guess no one really likes me," said Usagi looking at her hands whish seemed very interesting to her now.  
  
"Oh common Usagi, there is still tomorrow and Friday. Some one is bound to ask you out." Said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks you guys, I don't mind going solo anyway," said Usagi waving her hand to dismissing the subject.  
  
Hermione yawned, it was getting late. "Girls we better go to bed, it's late. We need sleep or else tomorrow we might sleep through class"  
  
The girls groaned and shock their head. They stood up except for Usagi. "You guys go on and sleep, I still have to read some pages for potions," said Usagi.  
  
"Sure Usagi, good night everyone" the girls then went up to their separate dormitories.  
  
Usagi took her book out of her book bag and found a comfortable position by the window seat. Everything was dark and deserted on the school grounds as Usagi looked out the window.  
  
Usagi along with the boys were the only ones who were left in the common room. The bys were whispering amongst themselves probably about who their dates are going to be.  
  
Shaking her head Usagi started to read, not noticing sidelong glances she received from a boy with emerald eyes.  
  
~Meanwhile by the boys~  
  
Harry could not believe it. All the guys have already dates for the ball even Ron had mustered up his courage and asked out Hermione. It was only Harry now who had no date.  
  
George stood up and yawned, "Well men, it late we should better hit the sack"  
  
"Yeah and besides we need our beauty sleep for the women" said Fred joining his twin.  
  
They all look at Fred strangely for a while, "What? We should look good for the women," stated Fred.  
  
"But Fred the ball is only two days away" said Ron.  
  
"Besides only girls would say they need beauty sleep," added Dean. (Add a sweat drop here)  
  
They all laughed and stoop up, "Night guys" said Neville as they all went to their dorms except for Harry and Ron who stayed behind.  
  
"You go on Ron, I still have, err, something to do" said Harry taking a glance at Usagi reading a book by the window.  
  
"Oh yeah right, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Hmm?" he was still watching Usagi.  
  
"You really like her do you?" asked Ron. Harry looked at Ron blushing very red. "I…I…yeah I like her a…lot" said Harry finally.  
  
"Well then good luck then, tell me what happened alright?" smirked Ron, "'night Harry" said Ron finally winking before going up the stares to the dorms.  
  
Harry just nodded; he took a deep breath and started walking towards Usagi.  
  
Usagi was still reading the book and did not notice Harry until she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up. Usagi smile, she moved a bit so that Harry can sit beside her on the window seat, which he gladly did.  
  
"Hey what are you doing still up?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, I can ask you the same question Harry." Smirked Usagi. "Since you asking, just reading a bit for potion, but still I don't get understand it anyway and the book is not helping much." Sighing she pushed up her glasses up her nose a bit (AN: remember she wears fake glasses!) and tucked away a stray strand of hair that got itself free from her braid. She then closed the book on her lap and put it away.  
  
"I have come to ask you, err, something?" said Harry blushing looking at Usagi. Usagi in turn blushed also, "Sure what?" she looked out the window looking at particular nothing.  
  
"Usagi I hope you don't mind me asking but do you, err, have a boyfriend?" asked Harry all flustered, blushing like crazy.  
  
Usagi looked at him shocked. Really not expecting that question at all. After a long silence she smirked and looked at the blushing Harry. 'He looks cute when he blushes'. Then replied,  
  
"I used to. But he cheated on me. I didn't realize it though. He cheated on me and he chose me friend, me 'best' friend. So for now, no, I don't have one" Usagi said honestly smiling, a single tear made its way down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped it away, mumbling something 'something in the eye'.  
  
"Oh sorry, I really didn't know, sorry" apologized Harry. 'I have a chance, YES!' his mind screamed.  
  
"Hey its okay, besides that's the past. It not good to linger on the past, but you know  
  
what? I am looking for one." Stated Usagi coolly, smirking at his reaction.  
  
Harry turned to a bright red, and tried to hard not to look happy. 'She is looking for one!'  
  
Usagi smirked, 'he is very cute when he blushes, cancel that, make it handsome' that point Usagi blushed at her own thoughts. There was an eerie silence between the two until Usagi broke it.  
  
"So, Harry do you have a girlfriend?" Usagi asked, expecting a 'yes' as an answer. An unknown feeling swept over her.  
  
Harry blushed, looked out the window. "No, never had one" mumbled Harry.  
  
The unknown feeling that swept over Usagi went away suddenly, and surprisingly Usagi felt relieved (AN: Wonder…). "I don't believe you. The oh-so-famous Harry Potter, no girlfriend?! I am shocked" faked Usagi trying to hide her joy, 'Then maybe I can change that Harry-kun' thought Usagi smirking.  
  
"Really, I am not lying! Hey would a face like this lie?" asked Harry trying to make a serious face but instead end up laughing. Usagi laughed as well.  
  
"But anyway, I still have to ask you something though" said Harry after a good 5 minutes of laughing. Harry felt nervous and giddy.  
  
"Oh sure, but tell me again, what station will this interview be aired? Potter talk?" giggled Usagi.  
  
"No seriously" said Harry rather serious, Usagi immediately stop giggling looking into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Umm, do you have a date for the ball?" asked Harry suddenly.  
  
Usagi looked at Harry strangely, cooking her head to the side. Then smiling sadly, "No" she whispered. "I don't, but its no big deal, I really don't mind going solo anyway." Said Usagi sadly, "You?"  
  
"No, not yet. I have not yet asked her out," said Harry blushing.  
  
"So who is the lucky girl?" asked Usagi sadly, hopes that it would be her died away.  
  
There was a long moment of silence between the two, both of them blushing. Harry then spoke up that made Usagi faint.  
  
"You, you Usagi"  
  
Usagi didn't believe it, he is asking her out, finally!  
  
"Me" squeaked Usagi, blushing like crazy.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi would like to be my date for the Halloween ball?" asked Harry seriously, but still all scatterbrained, looking at Usagi.  
  
Usagi blushed, and then smirked at Harry, a certain gleam in her eyes.  
  
"You moron, of course I will go out with you! You know how long I have been waiting for you to ask?" said Usagi.  
  
"Really?" asked Harry speechless.  
  
Usagi stood up pulling Harry with her, smirking at Harry reaction.  
  
"Of course Harry, besides I would love to be your date," said Usagi. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbed her things and went to the stars of the fifth year girls and turned around at Harry, "Good night Harry" winking at him and she walked up the stairs.  
  
Harry had no chance to reply, he was speechless, 'she kissed me, she kissed me!!' his mind yelled. He smiled goofily, his hand reached up his cheek where she had kissed him, 'I will never wash this cheek ever again' he thought as he stumbled up to the boys dorm.  
  
There in his bed fell in into a peaceful sleep dreaming about his golden haired angel.  
  
(AN: ^_^)  
  
~Halloween Ball~  
  
Hermione and the other girls and all of the boys found out that Harry asked Usagi out to be his date. All of them were truly happy for the two. So now all of them were getting ready for the ball. Lavender and Parvati were done already and are probably joining their dates in the common room. Usagi and Hermione were the only ones left in the girls' dorm.  
  
"Hurry up Usagi. The guys are waiting for us!" said Hermione, if Usagi wasn't her friend she would be already down there with Ron, but then again friendship got the better of her.  
  
Usagi was now only putting the finishing touches to herself. For the last time she checked herself out in the mirror, and twirled around one more time. Finally after 5 more minutes of straightening out her dress she faced Hermione smiling.  
  
"Do I look good for Harry?" asked Usagi unsure of her self before turning back to the mirror.  
  
"Yeah, now common, you look beautiful, gorgeous and if Harry doesn't see it I'm going to smack him on the head with my Arithmacy book, now lets go and say bye, bye to the mirror" Hermione said grabbing Usagi by her arm and dragging her out the door.  
  
Both of them looked stunning, Hermione as usual used a spell to make her straight and style it beautifully. Brushing it up with a few lose strands. She wore a nice baby blue dress robe that fit her perfectly. She did a spell on her teeth so that they wont look so big. Usagi did her make-up, which she reluctantly agreed. Her skin had glitters on it to make her sparkle. In other words she looked very beautiful tonight, this is no the Hermione we used to know.  
  
Usagi in the other hand looked like a goddess. She wore her princess gown for tonight. Her white gown showed her perfect figures shamelessly. The gown is barely past her ankles flowing freely on the ground, every step she took it seemed like the dress would fallow. She wore light make-up and also had light glitters in her skin to make her skin sparkle in the light. For the first time that she was at Hogwarts she didn't wear her glasses, revealing her beautiful gleaming blue eyes. Her hair was free from its usual braid and is now all wavy and way past her back. She wore a golden necklace with a pendant that had a multi-colored crystal in the center, the Ginzushou. Usagi looked stunning, every girl would envy her beauty tonight.  
  
Both girl made tier way down the stairs excitedly, the were making their down the common room where their dates would be waiting.  
  
Harry and Ron were already waiting in the common room, both looked very handsome tonight.  
  
Harry looked very handsome in his dark blue dress robe (AN: They do wear dress robes right? Tell me please!), he tried to tidy his hair but gave up the tenth time, it wouldn't stay in place, but still that made him look even handsomer.  
  
Ron has a new dress robe, a dark green one, still he was very pleased. He looked also very handsome.  
  
"What's taking them so long?" asked Harry. He was very excited to see Usagi.  
  
"We are already late," complained Ron. He was thinking about all the food they would miss. And of Hermione.  
  
"Oh quit complaining, we are already here. Usagi finally has agreed to separate with the mirror," announced a voice by the stairs.  
  
Harry and Ron gasped, speechless. Both of them just stared t their dates. "What are you guys looking at, common lets go" announced Usagi, clinging herself onto Harry by the shoulder and leading them out the common room.  
  
Hermione linked arms with Ron and both followed Harry and Usagi  
  
"You look great Harry," whispered Usagi into his ear, as they walked down the corridors to the great hall. Harry leaned down and whispered into Usagis ear "You look really stunning, beautiful" Usagi blushed then giggled leaning closer to Harry, "Thanks"  
  
Music played softly could be heard from the outside. When they arrived they were amazed at the sight that greeted them. At the sidelines, tables with snack food and drinks were lined. There were many small tables scattered around the hall instead of having 4 house tables. There was a stage with instruments playing by themselves. What was most amazing, there was beautiful big terrace and some couples were already out there enjoying the nice night atmosphere and gazing out side the grounds.  
  
Students were enjoying themselves, eating or drinking. Even the teachers enjoyed themselves. Professor Dumbledore was currently urging Snape to dance with Professor Sinistra (AN: I think she is a she right?). The teachers were also wearing dress robes, well except for Hagrid; he wore his usual fur coat.  
  
Harry, Usagi, Hermione and Ron found a table for them and ordered something to eat from the waiter goblins. (AN: Cute o.O)  
  
Usagi saw Setsuna, she smiled at her friend, Setsuna smiled back, winking.  
  
Some boys and girls were dancing with their dates, along the music on the dance floor.  
  
The four talked amongst themselves while eating. Enjoying each other's company and their dates.  
  
"This is so cool," exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Yeah, the first time Hogwarts ever had this," said Harry.  
  
"Later there will be band, but I forgot the name, something with three I guess," said Hermione. (AN: I wonder, hmmm oh I know! Hehehe ^^)  
  
Usagi looked at Harry and smiled  
  
"Harry lets dance"  
  
"What? But I'm not good…"  
  
"Oh common, I'll teach you"  
  
Usagi grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him up and grinning. Harry was defeated, Usagi dragged him to the dance floor. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, both were already on the dance floor dancing.  
  
"Okay so now what?" he said turning to Usagi. Usagi just smiled grabbed his hand, placed it on her waist, (Harry blushed at this, Usagi smirked "I love it when you blush" said Usagi, making Harry blush even more). Usagi placed her hand on his shoulder and grabbed his other hand.  
  
"Lets dance"  
  
So both of them danced together, through the songs. They looked perfect together. Waltzing around the dance floor, occasionally bumping into Fred and George who danced with each other dancing a dramatic tango both of them having roses in their mouths and dipping dramatically.  
  
"You are doing great" whispered Usagi.  
  
"Thanks I have a great teacher." Whispered Harry back. That made Usagi blush. The music ended, all that were dancing stopped dancing and applauded. The instruments bowed dramatically and started to play again, this time a slow love song.  
  
Slowly couples started to dance in each other's embrace. Harry and Usagi blushed, and looked down. "Well…" blushing like crazy but smiling Harry grabbed Usagi around the waist, encircling his arms around her small waist.  
  
Usagi gasped at his sudden move, but soon found it comfortable and reached up and encircled her arms around his neck and leaning slowly into his embrace, sighing contently.  
  
Both of them said nothing, just savoring the presence of one another. Harry looked up and saw Ron and Hermione dancing slowly in each other's embrace as well.  
  
"Harry" he heard Usagi whisper into his chest, he looked down at his angel in his embrace. "Hmmm?"  
  
"Let's got to the terrace to talk" said Usagi in a small voice.  
  
~Meanwhile backstage~  
  
"Is she there? Tell me!!" asked a figure impatiently. (AN: Who can that be?)  
  
"Yeah, she's there dancing with a guy" said another voice annoyingly. (AN: I wonder...)  
  
"Wha..." the first voice exclaimed but was cut off by a third voice.  
  
"Wait, they are going to the terrace," said the third voice, looking from behind the terrace, trying to see through the instruments that were blocking his view.  
  
"What, let me see, go away, move it" said the first voice.  
  
There were loud crashing noises and strings of Japanese curses. "There she is!" exclaimed the first voice looking through the curtain.  
  
"With a another guy" said the third voice knowingly.  
  
"We already know that," said the second voice annoyingly. "Move it, damn, you're on my foot!"  
  
"Well at least it's not 'him'. It's a good thing Setsuna informed us about the situation." Said the first voice angrily, still looking through the curtains watching a golden haired girl with a boy together.  
  
~On the Terrace~  
  
All the couples that occupied the terrace earlier have gone inside probably still dancing. It was just Usagi and Harry. The night was beautiful, the moon was full and glowing to its fullest.  
  
Harry was standing beside Usagi leaning on the marble railings of the terrace. For a while there was silence, no one spoke enjoying each other's company.  
  
Usagi sighed, she looked up at the moon, bathing her with moonlight 'These past events have happened so fast. I lost my love that should have meant to be but instead turned out to be a big hoax. My guardians betrayed me now I am all alone with Setsuna. And now here I am trying to live a new life, and I fell in love…again. But is this time around my true love? My soulmate? My prince? Mother I wish you where here *sigh*there is only one way to find out, ne?'  
  
Usagi smiled as she felt a comforting warmth sweep over her through the moonlight. 'Hai mesume only one way to find out' said a very familiar voice in her head. Usagi looked up at the moon startled, but then nodded smiling.  
  
"Harry?" she said suddenly after the long silence, her head turned toward him. Harry looked up at Usagi, "Yeah?"  
  
"Remember the other day when you asked me about having a boyfriend?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you said you don't have one" replied Harry. "So what's your point?"  
  
Usagi faced Harry, looked him in the eyes and smiled, "Well, I am looking for one Harry" she repeated what she said Wednesday nigh. Harry nodded smiling, still looking into her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Usagi as well stared into Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry then bent down closing his eyes slowly. Usagi slowly leaned forward, closing her eyes.  
  
Their lips touched…  
  
Harry was amazed how soft Usagis lips were, savoring the sweet kiss. The kiss was simple but ever so slowly passion grew, and the fire that roared in their souls made itself known.  
  
Harry's arms encircled around Usagis waist pulling her closer to him. Usagi was surprised at the kiss but very soon gave in, amazed that the boy could kiss amazingly. When he pulled her closer to him she crumbled. She then slowly reached up encircled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  
  
Usagi gasped, she felt his tongue trace her lower lip asking for permission to enter, Usagi gave in and gave full permission.  
  
The passion between them grew as their tongues dances together, kissing each other passionately. Usagi`s fingers buried themselves into Harry's hair, pushing him towards her more. Both of them were kissing passionately that both were waiting so long.  
  
Kissing in the moonlight, hidden from the view of everybody behind the white curtain.  
  
After a long wile they broke apart, because of need of oxygen. Both breathing hard, still in each other's embrace. Then Harry spoke up. "Well then, to stop you from looking anymore, here I am."  
  
Usagi thought for a moment then looked up, smirking, "Well, for you first kiss that wasn't so bad" she quickly kissed him again.  
  
"Common, lets go, Ron and Hermione are probably wondering where we are," said Harry taking Usagis hand leading her inside.  
  
Usagi looked back at the moon, and smiled 'I hope you enjoyed the show' Usagi thought at the moon.  
  
When they arrived at their table almost everyone was already seated. "There you are! I was wondering where you two where!" exclaimed Hermione as Harry and Usagi took their seats.  
  
"Yeah, we were, err, talking by the terrace" said Usagi blushing.  
  
"Yeah right," muttered Hermione, "the band is about to perform any minute," said Hermione in her normal voice. Immediately both girls started talking about the band, still not knowing the name.  
  
Ron turned to Harry and smirked, "Psst, you got a bit lipstick there" he whispered at Harry throwing him a checkered orange and black table napkin.  
  
"What? Exclaimed Harry immediately using the table napkin and wiping away the light pink lipstick.  
  
"I wonder where you got it from?" stated Ron exasperatedly.  
  
Harry blushed furiously now, clearing his throat Harry retorted, "So what did you and Hermione do while we were, err, gone?"  
  
Ron blushed very red before he answered. "I asked her to be my girlfriend" in a very small voice. Harry's eyes grew wide, a smirk replaced his features "and?"  
  
"Yes, she said yes" Ron was still very red but he was grinning goofily. "So what about you and Usagi now? You an item?" Ron asked, gesturing to Usagi who was still busy talking to Hermione.  
  
"Well, you can say so"  
  
Ron sighed, "Good, I was tired of you two staring at each other"  
  
At that moment the instruments stopped playing. Everyone stopped talking. "They're starting," whispered Usagi to Harry. Harry nodded and grabbed Usagis hand smiling, Usagi blushed.  
  
The instruments disappeared on the stage, the lights dimmed, a spot light hit the stage and Dumbledore who stood up, looking like a happy jolly Santa Clause. "Everyone, I know everyone is excited about this band performing here, as am I, I am very fond of their music actually, so without further a due, here are the…  
  
'THREE LIGHTS'!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehe am I evil or what????????????? Did you guys expect that?? It's a cliffy!! My first cliffy!! Hehehe I hope it's a cliffy.  
  
Well anyway, I hope you like it! I think this is one of my favorite chapters! Tell me what you think okay? I accept flames, fireballs and even, mars' Flame Sniper okay! I am open for suggestions and ideas!  
  
So people I have only one thing to say to you………….REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW……  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
-Elisabeth the ultimate Harry / Usagi fan =^.^= 


	8. "The Great Surprise, a reunion and the s...

~*~*~*~  
  
Hello! The much-anticipated chapter 8 of Facing A New Destiny is out! *Crowd goes wild*. I knew you people would love it if I put another twist into this story! Wasn't I evil when I stopped there? *Laughs crazily 'bwahahaha'* Err, anyway I was very happy that I got sooo many reviews! I got all bubbly and hyper when I read all those reviews. *Bounces around the computer screen* I will use some of your ideas! *Wiggles her eyebrows* really I will!  
  
Now to answer some of the most common questions:  
  
*This will be a Harry/Usagi fic…FOREVER!!! *Sings viva forever*  
  
*Ohhh! ^o^ Seiya and Harry might have a conflict! *Wiggles eyebrows* (I love it when men fight for women!)  
  
*Seiya and Usagi will be friends! Nothing more, nothing less!  
  
That's all I can give out for the moment! But hey it will get exciting! ^o^  
  
  
  
One important detail, if there are any misspelled words these are no spelling errors these are TYPING ERRORS! Don't get angry if I typed something wrong and when I hit the spelling check it is considered correct and doesn't look up, do understand mina! I do make mistakes at typing often but my spelling check is just plain…I don't know…. *sigh* It's all because during the computer lessons all that my teacher did was whack our fingers with a HUGE wooden spoon. But anyways…I know mina will understand right mina? Thank you! *Takes a bow*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: People, I do not own Sailor Moon and all related characters, they belong to Naoko Takeushi. *Nods Head* Harry Potter and all other related characters belong to JK Rowling. *Nods head again*. So there is no need for a lawsuit! *Agrees*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Place/Setting~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"The Great Surprise, Reunion and the signs of jealousy"  
  
  
  
~What Happened last time~ (AN: I love this part, I like to rub it in ^o^)  
  
"THE THREE LIGHTS!!!"  
  
~Now~  
  
Usagi just sat there speechless. Her mouth hanging open, looking dumbfounded. Everywhere screaming was heard, applause filled the air, but all of this Usagi just ignored.  
  
Usagi just looked on, trying to register what just happened. Her head was working rather slowly now. Shocked and surprised Usagi saw three familiar figures walk on stage, looking quiet handsome, all three grinning happily waving at the crowd.  
  
Usagi then got over her shock and smiled happily. 'It's Yaten, Taiki and…Seiya!' her mind screamed.  
  
Usagi looked up to the staff table and looked at Setsuna raising an eyebrow, grinning and pointing at the three lights. Setsuna just smiled. Shaking her head Usagi turned back to the show.  
  
"Good evening everybody!" said Seiya, he wore a red robe holding a red rose. There was loud screaming from the female population.  
  
"We are very honored to perform here at Hogwarts! Thank you Professor Dumbledore!" announced Taiki, wearing a light yellow robe also holding a rose but instead of a red one he had a yellow one.  
  
"So what are we all waiting for, let's get this started!" said Yaten wearing a light blue robe holding a white rose. Instantly music started playing.  
  
"Hey, this song is dedicated to a special friend to us. Odango did you miss us? Miss me?" grinned Seiya as he, Yaten and Taiki smiled in her direction.  
  
Usagi grinned, smiled and nodded. She mouthed a 'yeah'. All the girls swooned at their smiles, and looked frantically whom they were referring to but found no one possible.  
  
The three lights began to sing (AN: in English!) everyone listened as they sang.  
  
Usagi sighed contently smiling as she watched their performance. She placed her head on Harry's shoulder, smiling as she watched the boys perform.  
  
Harry placed his head on top of Usagis and encircled his arms around her waist. He smiled happily, he really liked this new feeling. "Sleepy?" he whispered.  
  
"No, not at all," mumbled Usagi. She kissed him quickly on the lips before turning back to the show.  
  
During the whole performance, Seiya kept a close eye on Usagi, 'she looks so different' he thought while singing. He didn't like the idea that his odango was in somebody's arms he didn't know. He watched them closely, cuddled together occasionally kiss and whisper something in each other's ear.  
  
They have just finished their last song now and took their final bows. "It was great singing for all of you but it its time for us to call it an end." Announced Taiki.  
  
There were loud 'oooh's and noo's but soon quieted down when Yaten spoke up.  
  
"But I believe Professor Dumbledore has to make a important announcement to say!" said Yaten looking very tired.  
  
Dumbledore stood up looking around happily, "Yes, I will give an extra hour for the ball and then we call it lights out since it is very late," he began. There were loud groans from everybody, true it was very late 12 midnight but still everyone wanted to party.  
  
Dumbledore continued again, his eyes twinkling with happiness. "But there is still something else I need to tell you. The three lights here have been requested to go to school and learn how to use magic. They have agreed and are already sorted to their houses. All of them are Gryffindors, so I hope you will welcome your new classmates warmly."  
  
The hall erupted with loud cheers and a wave of applause. Chanting from the Weasley twins 'We have the Three Lights!' could be heard over and over again. The three lights happily waved at everyone. Usagi squealed happily after hearing the news.  
  
"Guys, excuse me for a minute okay? I still have to talk to err some people," Usagi said to her two friends and her date. They all nodded their okay.  
  
Usagi smiled, slipped off her seat. Quickly she kissed Harry on his cheek before walking towards the stage where swarms of girls were crowded around the Three Lights who tried vainly to thread their way through the swarms of girls.  
  
"My, my, my what did I see?" stated Hermione coolly grinning at Harry.  
  
Harry went crimson and looked down at his drink.  
  
~Where the Three Lights are~  
  
Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were finally able to fend of all the girls and were now looking for Usagi.  
  
"I swear those girls are worst than those mug…those non-magical people…what are they called again?" muttered Yaten straightening his robe.  
  
"Muggles" said Taiki.  
  
"Yeah muggles." Agreed Yaten. Taiki just rolled his eyes at Yaten.  
  
"So where's odango?" questioned Seiya, looking everywhere. He was sure he saw her walking towards them. Yaten just shrugged looking to his left then to his right.  
  
"There she is! On the terrace," said Taiki pointing at Usagi who had her back to them and was starring at them moon.  
  
"Let's go and surprise her!" said Seiya walking toward Usagi.  
  
~On the Terrace~  
  
Usagi sighed in frustration, she came here since the guys were still busy with their 'fans'. Looking at the moon, smiling 'With their help I know we will be able to fight against Voldemort, the dark Lord and somehow I will get the senshi back'  
  
Suddenly she felt a pair of cool hands cover her vision. She gasped out of shock then smirked when she heard the owner of the hand.  
  
"Guess who," came a playful voice.  
  
Usagi giggled, grabbing both hands and trying vainly to pry off the hands but did not succeed.  
  
"I don't know, maybe a certain Starlight?" giggled Usagi now grabbing the owner's arms trying to pull his arms away from her.  
  
"Maybe, I'll give you a hint. I am handsome, smart and good-looking. That ring a bell?" stated the voice playfully.  
  
"Don't forget arrogant!" chided another voice.  
  
"Arrogant e? I know, Yaten!" exclaimed Usagi giggling.  
  
"Hey! I am not arrogant!" exclaimed Yaten disgruntled.  
  
"Hmm, but there is smart…Taiki!" Usagi laughed.  
  
"…" Taiki just stayed quiet. Smiling at the scene before him.  
  
"What does that mean? That I don't fit in any of those descriptions? Now I am hurt odango!" mocked the voice.  
  
"Ah don't be…I know it is you Seiya!" Usagi giggled.  
  
Finally Seiya released her and smiled triumphantly. It was good to see her again. "Odan…" Usagi who immediately hugged him cut off Seiya.  
  
"Its good to see you guys. I've missed you guys so much," exclaimed Usagi. She gave Seiya a quick peck on the cheek and hugged Taiki next giving him a quick peck on the check. She hugged Yaten and gave him a quick peck on the check as well. This left three blushing lights. Usagi giggled at their reaction.  
  
~Harry and the others~  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes in the direction where Usagi was. He didn't like the idea that his Usagi was hugging and giving kisses to others guys. 'His' Harry thought pleasantly. He watched the guy with black hair, Usagi was clinging to him by the arm and he looked quiet pleased. Harry glared.  
  
"Jealous are we?" asked Ron grinning.  
  
Harry turned to Ron blushing a bit but still looking quiet angry.  
  
"I really don't like the way she is clinging on him," said Harry with a huff.  
  
Hermione just giggled, "Oh Harry! They are probably just friends. You know Usagi is from Japan and so are they. They probably know each other from Japan." She patted Harry on the shoulder.  
  
Harry sighed, "Your right she wont do that. I guess I am just a little jealous"  
  
Ron just laughed in disbelief, "A little jealous?! Harry, if looks could kill he would already be dead!"  
  
"Yeah, besides Usagi loves you. She would never chose another guy over you"  
  
"Thanks herm, your right as always" said Harry, but still he felt a tinge of jealousy. 'This guy is trouble' warned his mind. Harry nodded and glanced over where Usagi and 3 Lights were. He smiled when Usagi looked his way and blew him a kiss.  
  
~Terrace~  
  
Usagi was very happy at the moment. She was currently clinging onto Seiya's arm when she felt something not right. It was not evil but a felling of jealousy. The feeling came from her heart, and then only one thing came into her mind…'Harry'. She quickly looked in his direction and noticed he was looking their way. He did not look happy.  
  
Usagi sighed, 'Harry, don't be mad'. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss. 'Hope that will make you feel better'  
  
All three guys quickly caught this gesture. "What was that?" asked Yaten quirking at eyebrow. Usagi just blushed and looked away.  
  
"He is Harry Potter, currently Usagi's boyfriend," said a mysterious voice from the entrance of the terrace.  
  
"Setsuna!" shrieked Usagi, blushing crimson. "The world doesn't need to know about this." Mumbled Usagi.  
  
"Boyfriend?!" chorused three surprised voices.  
  
"Odango you got really busy," laughed Seiya when Usagi turned even redder.  
  
Seiya turned to the direction of Harry and narrowed his eyes. He really thought that this time around he might have a chance with Usagi. 'I hope you will threat her right or else!' thought Seiya angrily.  
  
"Seiya sit down!" instructed Taiki breaking into Seiya's thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" when he turned back to the others, Setsuna had conjured a table and 5 chairs, the others were already seated. Seiya immediately took the seat next to Usagi.  
  
(AN: Alright everybody, this conversation between the Starlights, Usagi and Setsuna is in Japanese so that other people who might come near the terrace will not understand what they are saying)  
  
"So why did you guys come here?" asked Usagi curiously.  
  
"We came here to help you of course," answered Taiki.  
  
"Thanks guys. We really need all the help we can get. But how did you guys find out where to find us and what our situation was here on earth?" asked Usagi puzzled.  
  
"Easy Setsuna contacted us and told us everything. And before we knew it a owl in a space suit was flapping in front of us" said Yaten leaning against his seat.  
  
"So Odango your not alone! We are all wizards now that pretty cool," stated Seiya smiling at Usagi.  
  
Usagi smiled back, she was relieved that now she had her friends with her to help her fight Voldemort.  
  
"I still cant believe that the senshi have turned against Usagi" mumbled Taiki.  
  
"Usagi frowned, "They didn't want me as their princess that was very obvious," said Usagi.  
  
"Voldemort is a strong adversary. He feared by everybody. The only person that he himself fears is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. Voldemort will most likely not attack Hogwarts himself since he fears Dumbledore." Stated Setsuna sternly.  
  
"But instead of attacking Hogwarts himself, he will send the senshi and do his dirty work!" supplied Seiya. "What a coward!"  
  
"Correct, that means we should always put our guards up and always protect Usagi. We all should be prepared for battle. That's why I have arranged for fighting sessions every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday evenings." Announced Setsuna.  
  
"That's all right and so, but why again is that Voldy-guy after Usagi?" asked Yaten, blinking a few times.  
  
They all looked at Yaten as if he had grown another head. Yaten sweatdropped, "What?"  
  
"He wants me because of many reasons, shall I enumerate? One, he wants power. Two he wants the Ginzushou, three he might even kill me! You want more because I have a list that he 'might' do to me!" said Usagi flatly.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Usagi carries immense power in her. More powerful than him. He wants that power in order to rule the world or even galaxy."  
  
"But Setsuna-san, I thought only Usagi can control the Ginzushou. Even if he succeeds of getting the Ginzushou it would be no use to him," said Taiki thoughtfully.  
  
"You may be right. But this is Usagis life we are talking about. The Ginzushou is part of Usagi's life. It is like her other half. He would need Usagi to control the Ginzushou. When he is able to capture Usagi he will do anything to manipulate her and turn her evil. If she turns evil instantly the Ginzushou will become evil as well. And the things that might happen will become devastating." Said Setsuna grimly.  
  
The Starlights nodded numbly.  
  
Usagi just sat there silently. Her thoughts wandered to Harry. He would be in great danger. True he was no longer Voldemorts number one target but he is still in danger due to Usagi.She will do anything to protect Harry.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name.  
  
"Usagi! Hime!"  
  
"Huh? Sorry Setsuna" mumbled Usagi blushing sheepishly.  
  
"Looks like she preoccupied staring at her boyfriend," said Yaten smugly. Usagi blushed even more.  
  
Setsuna cleared her throat, "Now listen. I want you to understand that if eventually the senshi will attack, we WILL fight them in order to protect Usagi. I know it is hard since they were our former allies but still…"  
  
Usagi stared at Setsuna with shock, "Iie! We cant! They are our friends. We can't hurt them!" protested Usagi.  
  
"But they are after you! They are no longer good. They have turned evil! Look you cant even feel their starseeds shine, they turned evil!" Yaten repeated.  
  
"Hai…demo"  
  
"Usagi, they have turned against you. They betrayed you. They sided the enemy." Taiki said.  
  
"We are here to protect you. You don't fight them, the new will," said Seiya firmly.  
  
Usagi nodded and looked away.  
  
"What worries me is when they attack," said Taiki thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes we must be at our guard all the time. We should all be prepared." Said Setsuna. Everyone nodded silently.  
  
"Setsuna, what about…what about Harry?" asked Usagi slowly.  
  
"He is out of this. We must keep him out of this. He maybe in danger with all this but he is no longer Voldemorts first target. He shouldn't find out who we are. That's why never transform if not necessary. We should keep it a secret at all cost understand?" ordered Setsuna.  
  
"Hai, but does Professor Dumbledore know all bout us?" asked Yaten.  
  
"Of course he knows. Recently Professor Dumbledore and I have also informed the other teachers about the situation. Professor Dumbledore knows our identities and who we are." Said Setsuna. She then stood up and smiled. "Now then that all is cleared up, why don't you four go and have fun while it still lasts." She then turned around and walked back inside.  
  
"So you guys, I want you to meet Harry and the others. They will be you new friends!" smiled Usagi.  
  
"Yeah I wanna meet that Harry, I wanna grill him!" announced Seiya swinging an arm around Usagi.  
  
"Seiya!" exclaimed Usagi before all of them marched inside.  
  
~Harry and the others~  
  
"I wonder what they are talking about." Mumbled Harry.  
  
"Don't be such a worry wart Harry. Like Hermi said, they are all probably friends" assured Ron.  
  
"They seem to know Professor Meioh very well," said Hermione looking in the direction of Usagi and the three lights.  
  
"She is from Japan, she probably knows them also," supplied Ron. "It's a small world isn't it?" joked Ron.  
  
"They are sure talking up a storm," mumbled Harry. He glared at Seiya who had swung his arm around Usagi.  
  
"Oh, they are coming back inside!" said Hermione.  
  
"Guys, these are my friends from Japan. This is Yaten, Taiki and this here is Seiya or also known as the Three Lights." Announced Usagi when they arrived at their table.  
  
"Great to meet you, my names Ron," said Ron waving his hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to met you. I am Hermione Granger," said Hermione smiling at the three lights.  
  
"Nice to meet you, the names…" Harry was cut off,  
  
"Harry Potter, we know. Odango here told much about you," cut of Seiya. He smiled and shock Harry's hand with his free hand. "Your odangos boyfriend, ne?" supplied Seiya.  
  
Yaten and Taiki looked at each other both raising an eyebrow. Clearly there was huge tension between Seiya and Harry. 'Seiya you ass, what the hell are you getting yourself into?' thought Yaten. 'This is not good' thought Taiki.  
  
"Odango?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow. He switched his gaze between Usagi and Seiya. Usagi was blushing like crazy. He really didn't like Seiya now.  
  
"Odango is Usagi. I call her odango." Said Seiya smiling.  
  
"Seiya you can stop calling me odango…see no more odangos," said Usagi patting her head for emphasis.  
  
"Ne, for me your still odango-atama!" said Seiya.  
  
Usagi blushed for a moment but sat down between Harry and Hermione.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. He really didn't like this Seiya (AN: He keeps repeating it, it's really obvious! ^_^;) he looked at Usagi, "What does Odango mean?"  
  
At that point Yaten began to laugh. He grabbed hold on the table so that he wouldn't fall of his chair.  
  
Taiki cleared his throat, "You se Seiya call Usagi odango-atama because of her hairstyle." Said Taiki politely taking a seat next to a hysterically laughing Yaten.  
  
"Hairstyle? What's wrong with her hairstyle?"  
  
Usagi blushed in embarrassment. Yaten laughed harder. "Odango means dumpling, atama means head together they mean dumpling head. She used to wear her hair in two dumpling style balls. That's why the name odango- atama." Laughed Yaten.  
  
"Yaten!" shouted Usagi, she stuck out her tongue at Yaten.  
  
Everyone laughed except for Harry. He eyes Seiya for minute. 'He seems to know Usagi more than I do. He seems to like her also very much. Okay that settles it, I don't like this guy…he's trouble' declared his mind. Sparks of jealousy came from Harry.  
  
He suddenly felt Usagis hand entwines with his own under that table. He looked at Usagi, who had been watching him. Usagi smiled at him.  
  
"They are my friends Harry," whispered Usagi. She kissed him on the check.  
  
They all talked for a while getting to know the Three Lights better. "Everyone it's getting really late. How about we get to know each other better tomorrow." Said Hermione standing up. Everyone else followed the suit.  
  
"Alright, but me and Harry have Quidditch practice tomorrow," informed Usagi.  
  
"Great then we will watch you guys and talk while you guys are practicing," said Ron.  
  
"You are staying already in Gryffindor tower?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah" yawned Seiya. Most of the students have already left to their houses all are very tired.  
  
"Antipodean Opaleye" mumbled Ron when they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady, who was currently drunk. " 'Appy *hick* 'alloweeeeen! *Hick*" shouted the fat lady as they entered the common room.  
  
(AN: the password if you noticed is a named a name of a Dragon I got it from "Magical Beasts and where to find them" book it was quiet handy!)  
  
"This is the Common Room," said Usagi waving around here.  
  
"Our dorms are up there," said Harry pointing to the stairs that lead to the 5th years boys dorms.  
  
"Your things are probably already up there" informed Ron.  
  
"Well you guys, this means good night. See you all in the morning" said Hermione, she kissed Ron on the cheek before scurrying up the stairs of the girls dorms.  
  
"Common you three, lets give those two some privacy" said Ron smirking at Harry and Usagi.  
  
"Night guys!"  
  
"Nigh Usagi, night Harry!" answered Yaten, Taiki and Ron. "'Night Odango! Have fun!" exclaimed Seiya before following the others.  
  
"So," whispered Usagi leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. "I had a wonderful night"  
  
"Yeah me too" echoed Harry.  
  
"My new friends are here, a new addition of friends and then we have also us…" whispered Usagi.  
  
"Yeah us…" repeated Harry contently.  
  
Usagi giggled, "You sound like a little school girl"  
  
"Hey, you're spoiling the moment!" protested Harry laughing.  
  
"Really? Well then it's getting late, we need sleep for tomorrows practice. So good night…" Usagi pretended to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Where's my good night kiss?" exclaimed Harry.  
  
Usagi turned around and encircled her arms around Harry's neck. Harry's arm immediately came around her waist.  
  
"Of course! How could I forget!" she whispered.  
  
They kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart.  
  
"I had a wonderful evening. Good night Harry." Whispered Usagi before walking up the 5th year girl's dorm.  
  
"Good night Usagi" said Harry before walking up to the boys dorm for a good night sleep. 'Me and Usagi ….' Harry grinned into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yipeeee! I am done! Hahaha! I know everybody liked the cliffy last time! Wasn't I evil?! *Laughs like a psycho* Mwahahaha!  
  
Anyways…. I hope you liked this chapter…. I am really popped…. its 9:00 pm here and my dad is threatening to shut down the electricity if I don't hurry up and sleep. Oh well I have to do sacrifices ne? That's what an author does! *Poses like an anime*  
  
Again, I accept ideas, suggestions and flames…burns, fireballs and whatever. Just TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
Again may I remind you to REVIEW! Always REVIEW and REVIEW my story and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
Sorry this took so long but I had *Gasp* one week no Internet connection *faints* yes its true! *Sniff* so forgive me!  
  
Reminder: REVIEW  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
-Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan ^_^ (peace!) (Harry and Usagi 4ever!) 


	9. "Major Make-out session! And Suspicions ...

~*~*~*~  
  
*Looks up from the computer* I am writing as fast as I can!!!!!! *Screams* it's just that school is fast approaching and it is getting to my head. I am dreading it as everyday draws nearer to June 11 I cringe and move into a corner. But I have chapter 9!!! I am trying to reach the juicy part of the story and don't worry it'll be here soon! *I hope*  
  
Newayz, you asked me to put a romantic scene in here so I granted your wish!! It's sooo sweet! Well kinda…for me actually! Hehehe!  
  
*Again I repeat this is a Harry/Usagi fic…it forever will be, amen!  
  
*Jealousy will be a BIG part in the fic well in the next chapter actually!  
  
*Of course there will be more romantic moments!  
  
That's all I can give yah! Bweee! So anyway…. on with the fic! Dadadada!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* How many times do I have to tell you, I do not own Sailor Moon! It belongs to Naoko Takeushi. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling so I own nothing! I only own this plot!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Major Make-out session!! And Suspicions are Rising"  
  
  
  
~Breakfast~  
  
"So where's Odango and Harry?" asked Seiya through a mouth full of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Quidditch practice," answered Hermione from her Arithmacy book.  
  
"Quidditch what's that?" asked Yaten scratching his head.  
  
"You don't know what Quidditch is?!" exclaimed Ron shock written all over his face.  
  
"I read about Quidditch just before we arrived here. It is a magical sport. Very popular game actually." Said Taiki.  
  
"Harry is Gryffindors Seeker and Usagi is a Chaser," said Ron proudly.  
  
"Since when are they practicing?"  
  
"I don't know actually. Pretty early I guess. I heard Oliver barge into our dorm and the he practically pulled out Usagi of her bed and out the dorm. I heard he did it also to the two other girls on the team. Oh and Oliver is the team captain. He is the Keeper." Informed Hermione closing her book with a bang.  
  
"We are playing against Slytherin next Saturday. They are practicing hard so that we can win the Quidditch cup." Added Ron standing up.  
  
"Let's go to the Quidditch pitch and watch them practice," announced Hermione standing up and leading the way out.  
  
~Broom shed closet~ (AN: Ohhh, I wonder what we are doing here? ^_^)  
  
  
  
"Mmmm" Usagi almost swooned at the sweetness of Harry's kiss.  
  
Both of them are currently in the Broom shed and into some major snogging.  
  
The team had begun practicing since 6 am. They are having a break right now. Both Harry and Usagi have snuck off to the Broom shed to have their first make out session.  
  
Usagi giggled when he pulled her closer to him and started to kiss jaw and neck. "Ne, don't leave a mark. We don't want to explain things to the teachers now," she whispered against Harry's hair.  
  
Harry just chuckled and moved back to her lips. 'I never felt like this before' thought Harry as he kissed Usagi full force. 'She makes my pain from the past go away. She fills the part of my heart that was always empty.' He held Usagi tighter around her waist pulling her closer to him as the kiss deepened with passion.  
  
Usagi entwined her arms around Harry's neck. She was amazed how perfect they fit into each other's embrace. As her curves molded against his chest. She then realized a strange feeling. A feeling she never had felt before with Mamoru. It felt as if her heart was being pulled softly and molded together with Harry's heart. She then realized it, 'My Soulmate' her mind answered. 'I'm in love, I have found my soulmate!' she thought happily. 'I love him, I love Harry!'  
  
'I love her, I love Usagi' thought Harry finally. He felt his heart mold with Usagi's heart. Harry felt overjoyed at this newfound feeling.  
  
Finally after a few more minutes they broke apart. Both of them breathing fast as if they had run a mile. Harry placed his forehead on Usagis still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Usagi" Harry breathed slowly. "I…I…love you" he said finally after catching his breath. Love shinning in his eyes as he waited for her reaction.  
  
Usagi looked at him, shocked. 'He... he…loves me?' she repeated in her head. 'He loves me!' her mind screamed. Her eyes brimmed with tears of joy. They slowly slid down her cheek. Harry wiped them away immediately with his hand.  
  
"Harry," whispered Usagi leaning her hear into his hand. "I love you two," she answered happily.  
  
"Slowly they kissed a sweet and feathery kiss. Enjoying each others embrace, knowing that they loved each other. It was a romantic moment until……….  
  
"WE FOUND THEM" shouted George Weasley over his shoulder. He tore open the door of the broom-shed closet disturbing Harry and Usagi in a very intimate moment.  
  
"And boy is it hot in here" added Fred Weasley whistling and grinning.  
  
When George tore open the door and shouted Usagi and Harry jumped a feet away from each other blushing like crazy.  
  
"WELL GET THEM! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO GO AND START SNOGGING IN THE BROOM SHED!" they heard Oliver's voice boom across the pitch.  
  
Usagi and Harry blushed even more. As they tried futilely to straighten out ther clothes. George and Fred shot them a cocky grin.  
  
"Let's go! You heard the man!" announced Fred Weasley opening the door wide open to let Harry and Usagi pass.  
  
"Harry never thought you had it in you man! Congratulations!" said George patting a blushing Harry on the back when he passed him.  
  
"Talk about busted," muttered Usagi as she placed her glasses back in her pockets. She had decided not to wear them anymore since they just are of no use. She was still blushing like crazy as they walked towards Oliver who looked really peeved and ready to strangle them. She straighten out her orange sweater and tried to arrange her hair properly back to its French braid.  
  
"It was fun while it lasted thought," said Harry adjust his glasses and his sweater. He really looked flushed.  
  
They slowly approached Oliver who was taping his foot impatiently looking really peeved. "This is not the time to have make out sessions! We are wasting precious practicing time here! Next Saturday we will be up against Slytherin! We should be all practicing and not practice French kissing!" roared Oliver he looked ready to kill both of them. As the shouted small puffs of white clouds were visible because of the chilly weather.  
  
Usagi and Harry just blushed and silently mounted their brooms. Alicia and Angelina were giggling like crazy while flying in the air.  
  
~Quidditch Stands~  
  
"Whoa! From here this place is huge!" breathed Yaten marveling at the sight of the from Quidditch stands.  
  
"I must say it is quite amazing. It looks much better than from the books," announced Taiki rubbing his chin.  
  
"It's really cool, it is even better when you see a game," said Ron proudly puffing out his chest.  
  
"Hermione looked down at the pitch where Harry and Usagi were getting an earful from Oliver. "What's going?" she questioned.  
  
"What's going on with odango and Harry?" asked Seiya eyeing Harry and Usagi.  
  
All of them watched as Oliver shouted and ranted on at both of them. Alicia, Angelina, Fred And George where all giggling and laughing in the air as they watched the scene.  
  
"Hmm, ALICIA!" shouted Hermione across the pitch, signaling for the giggling 7th year to fly over. Giggling like crazy Alicia flew over to the stands flying infront of them.  
  
"What?" giggled Alicia trying to balance herself on the broom or she might face a 50 feet drop.  
  
"Guys this is Alicia Spinnet. Gryffindors other Chaser," introduced Ron. The guys nodded their 'Hi' and 'hello'  
  
"Pleasure to meet you three" said Alicia still in a giggling fit.  
  
"So what's going on down there?" asked Hermione pointing at Oliver, Harry and Usagi.  
  
Alicia looked down as well before erupting into another fit of mad giggling. She clutched her Cleansweep harder. She was now rolling in the air giggling like mad.  
  
"This is getting annoying," muttered Yaten.  
  
"Alicia get a grip!" shouted Ron grabbing her broom in mid-roll making her fly upside down.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled now flying normally. She tried to control herself now. Taking a deep breath she plastered a cocky grin on her face. "You're going to love this! We were having a break you see. Usagi and Harry snuck off. We were about to start practice again when we realized they were gone. So we started looking for them. The twins found then in the broom-shed closet! And get this they were making out!" announced Alicia her eyes gleaming mischievously.  
  
Hermione had a faint blush on her face and stared at Alicia trying to register what she said. Blinking several times.  
  
Ron's jaw went slack and he blinked a couple of times. 'Whoa way the go Harry!' Ron grinned at Alicia who was still giggle-flying-rolling in the air.  
  
Yaten burst out laughing and was holding on Taiki for support. "Wow, they are fast!" he breathed between laughs. Taiki had a faint smile on his face and took it quite normally. He tried to remain in balance since Yaten was using him as a support beam.  
  
Seiya didn't look amused at all. He had a grim expression and looked jealously over the edge of the stands at Harry who mounted his broom. 'How dare he! I want Usagi!' he shock his head. His logical side kicking in, 'I can't she loves him, she is happy'  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Hermione getting over her shock and a sly smirk replaced her features.  
  
"Yeah, Oliver blew and ranted on that we should practice Quidditch and not practice French kissing," giggled Alicia.  
  
They all erupted into laughter, except for Seiya who was still seething with Jealousy.  
  
"O-oh! Go to go!" said Alicia when she saw Usagi flying their way. With a zoom she rejoined the other players on the pitch.  
  
"What did she say?" asked a very annoyed Usagi. Her face was still very flushed. She was flying in front of their stands, holding the Quaffle.  
  
"You got busy smooching!" said Yaten smirking when Usagi blushed.  
  
"You two got really busy Odango" said Seiya winking at her, she stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Never thought the two of you had it in yah!" exclaimed Ron laughing.  
  
"Hahaha, very funny you and Hermione should do it sometime. It is very fun!" said Usagi grinning at them when both Ron and Hermione blushed.  
  
"Err, since when were you practicing?" asked Hermione trying to change the subject.  
  
"Since 6 am and like its almost 10! Oliver can be crazy I tell you," said Usagi shaking her head.  
  
"I just hope the weather will be alright," said Ron looking at the darkening sky.  
  
"Yeah, looks like it's going to rain though,"  
  
"Won't they forfeit or delay the match it is stormy?" asked Taiki.  
  
Ron laughed, "No, Quidditch is played in any weather condition, no matter how bad.  
  
The three lights looked shocked. Seiya then grinned, "Let's just hope Odango doesn't fall off her broomstick,"  
  
Usagi just rolled her eyes. She heard Oliver holler her name, "Got to go. Or else Oliver will tear me apart. See you guys later. We still have around of practice." With that Usagi flew off to join her teammates.  
  
"Say, how did you four become friends?" asked Ron turning to the three lights.  
  
"Uh…" Yaten blinked. They can't just tell about their senshi connection and alter ego thing. "From Japan,"  
  
"Actually we went to the same school as Usagi went." Stated Taiki.  
  
Hermione furrowed her brows. "But I thought Usagi didn't go to a wizarding school. She was tutored."  
  
"Yeah, we mean a ordinary muggle High school. She was tutored part time for magic." Said Seiya trying to wriggle their way out of the questions.  
  
"Hey, I just remembered. Why did Dumbledore tell us that Usagi had much more magical experience than us? That's weird." Asked Ron suddenly.  
  
Seiya, Yaten and Taiki looked at each other exchanging nervous glances.  
  
"Sorry we…we cant tell you about that" said Taiki slowly looking at the practice.  
  
"Huh?" chorused both Hermione and Ron "Why?"  
  
Seiya shock his head, "sorry we cant, we have our reasons."  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged quizzical looks. Both thinking the 'Something is going on!'  
  
  
  
~TUESDAY AFTERNOON~ (AN: I just skipped okay. It just like that!)  
  
  
  
"Okay, now we have Double Potions with Slytherin," said Taiki glancing down at his schedule.  
  
"Oh you just going to looovvveee Snape," joked Usagi, while walking down the dungeons with the others while holding hands with Harry. (AN: O.o)  
  
"Yeah and he is just going to love all of us," said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Why what's wrong with him?" asked Seiya as he followed the others down the long corridors that led to the dungeons. Glaring at both Harry's and Usagi's hand willing them to let go.  
  
"Let's just say he hates us Gryffindors loves the Slytherins his own house! Takes away house points from us without any reason at all and give Slytherin points in anyway possible." Said Hermione narrowing it down.  
  
Yaten shivered, "Why does it have to be here in the dungeons? It is way too cold!" he whined pulling his school robes tighter around him. (AN: don't you just wish you could see Yaten in Hogwarts school robes…I wanna see! He would look sexy!)  
  
"Take it from me he hates new kids," said Usagi when they entered the gloomy dungeons. They took their seats as usual at the back of the class.  
  
"As usual he is late," muttered Harry sitting next to Usagi.  
  
Just then Professor Snape came gliding into classroom. Immediately everyone quieted down.  
  
"I see we have three new celebrities in our class," sneered Snape loathingly eyeing the three lights.  
  
The lights tensed up and glared at the Professor. "Don't like him," muttered Yaten to Taiki.  
  
"What's that Kou? Do you want to say something? 5 points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher." Said Snape smiling evilly. The Slytherins just snickered their way.  
  
"But…" Seiya tried to protest but was silenced by Hermione who kicked him under the table. Ron shock his head when Seiya looked their way.  
  
"So now we have 4 celebrities here at Hogwarts. We have the idol group and then we have Harry Potter." Sneered Snape infront of the class.  
  
Harry tenses up and glared at Snape before looking away. He smiled slightly when he felt Usagi's hand tighten around his under the table.  
  
"But then again it seems that Potter here is out of the lime light now that we have new celebrities here," continued a loathing Snape. The Slytherins erupted into another fit of howling laughter.  
  
Usagi glared at Snape. 'He just loves making fun of Harry! How dare he!' she glared even more at him. 'And right infront of me, doesn't the man know who I am?!' she mentally shouted.  
  
As if sensing being watched Snape abruptly turned towards Usagi. His lips twisted into a malicious smile. "But then again, we do have somebody with superiority in this room. Just a shame that that someone hasn't made itself known," sneered Snape smiling evilly at Usagi. There was a hushed whispering when Snape told everyone about the superiority person. Everyone wondered who it might be.  
  
Usagi sat there rigid, staring at Snape with shock. She glared at Snape, 'How dare he mock me!' she wanted to shout it in his face. But she couldn't it would reveal her identity.  
  
"Is something wrong Tsukino?" scoffed Snape his lips in his twisted sinister smile.  
  
Usagi averted her eyes and looked away. "No sir. Nothing at all. Just wondering whom you are referring to," she answered.  
  
Snape nodded and still had his twisted smile on is face. He then turned to his desk. "Now lets begin with class. We have wasted a lot of time already!"  
  
  
  
~Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
"How dare he talk that way!" exclaimed Usagi when they arrived after dinner. She threw her books on the table and slung herself on a chair next to Harry.  
  
"Why are you so angry? He didn't say anything against say," said Hermione fully confused.  
  
Usagi shock her head, 'Oh he did, you just don't know it' she thought sarcastically. "It's just…he made fun of Harry and the others, its not fair!" lied Usagi opening her Transfiguration book and trying to do her homework.  
  
"You weren't kidding about Snape, he really hates us. It looked like he was enjoying it when he criticized Harry's potion," pointed out Seiya sitting next to Usagi.  
  
"After 4 years with him. I am used to it already. He really doesn't like me at all," said Harry shrugging it of.'  
  
"And those Slytherins! Man are they a pain!" exclaimed Yaten.  
  
"You might fit in well with them," retorted Seiya.  
  
They all erupted into gales of laughter except for Yaten who was trying to strangle a howling Seiya.  
  
They really give out a lot of Homework," commented Taiki eyeing the piles of books and parchments infront of him.  
  
"Hey I thought you'd be happy having so much homework," said Usagi playfully emerging from her transfiguration book.  
  
Taiki coughed a couple of time. "I didn't say that, it's just that…" he trailed of coughing again.  
  
"C'mon, we know how you feel. I feel the same way. It's just like torture," said Ron patting Taiki's back as if giving him moral support.  
  
"It is most certainly not torture. They are preparing us for out O.W.L.S.," informed Hermione obviously offended.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well for me it is!"  
  
Again both Hermione and Ron started bickering and were at each other's throats.  
  
"Do they always do that?" asked Seiya baffled.  
  
"Yeah almost everyday and night." Answered Usagi grinning.  
  
"Reminds me of you and …Rei…" said Seiya but soon regretted it as the words came out of his mouth. Yaten kicked him under the table hard while Taiki shot him a death glance.  
  
Usagi stopped writing and looked down at her parchment and quill. She remembered the scene with Mamoru and Rei. Both sleeping together behind her back. Blinking back tears a small sob was heard before she answered, "Yeah your right,"  
  
"Usagi," said Harry full of concern. "What's wrong?" he glared at Seiya for making Usagi cry. He took her hand in his.  
  
Yaten kicked Seiya under the table again this time more forcefully making Seiya wince. "Sorry Usagi," he said.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione leaving her Homework behind. "Who's Rei?" asked Ron concern evident in his voice.  
  
At the mention of Rei's name Usagi let out another sob. Suddenly the big grandfather clock struck 7. Usagi and the Three Lights looked at the clock.  
  
"Never mind, I'm fine," said Usagi suddenly standing up. She wiped a few stray tears from her face. The Three Lights followed her suit and stood up.  
  
"Where are you for going?" asked Ron as they stood up.  
  
The Three Lights shared a brief nervous glance while Usagi just bowed her head and didn't bother to answer the question in fear that she might tell them everything. She hated lying more than everything.  
  
"We have a class to attend to," said Taiki simply.  
  
Hermione looked confused. "But when I looked at your schedule there aren't anymore classes. And besides there aren't any more classes at this time. What kind of class are you attending?"  
  
"We cant tell you, sorry. It is sort of a special class for only us four." Said Yaten simply his mean side kicking in again.  
  
"Special class only for you?" asked Hermione bewildered.  
  
"Yeah its kinda…a make up for missing 2 months of school," added Seiya. 'Or 2 months of Senshi training,' he added mentally.  
  
"But Usagi didn't miss anything," said Harry suspiciously frowning.  
  
"Look," exclaimed Usagi suddenly, she really hated lying. "Don't wait up. We will come pretty late. Good night in advance." She said heaving a big sigh. She really wanted to tell but she couldn't. She kissed Harry on the cheek before walking towards the portrait hole with guys.  
  
Harry looked at the retreating back of Usagi. From where he was seated he was able to see Seiya hug Usagi as if she were crying before they stepped out of the portrait hole. He really felt jealous that it wasn't him that was hugging Usagi but instead it was Seiya. He angrily crumpled his parchment in his hands.  
  
"Now what's that all about?" wondered Ron aloud looking at the direction Usagi and the Lights disappeared to.  
  
"What special class?" asked Hermione looking offended that she wasn't asked to attend it.  
  
"Listen Harry we got to tell you something," said Ron seriously after a few moments.  
  
"What?" said Harry angrily he tried to finish his potion essay but to no avail. He kept thinking back that there was something fishy going on between Usagi and the Three Lights.  
  
"During Quidditch practice we got to know the Three Lights better." Started Hermione she still had an upset look on her face. "They seem to be really close to Usagi. They know something that we don't know," she said whispering so that no one else might here them.  
  
Harry pricked his ears at that part. True they didn't know Usagi well enough but still she was their friend. "What do you mean by that?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Remember during the big feast? After the sorting ceremony when Dumbledore introduced Usagi to all of us? Didn't he say that she had much more magical experience than we do?" stated Ron.  
  
Harry just nodded his head. It really seemed a bit odd since Usagi was just the same age as they were. "So what does it all mean?"  
  
"Ron asked this question to the Three Lights since they knew Usagi better. But they didn't answer. They said they couldn't tell us about it. They said they had their reasons of not telling." Said Hermione slowly.  
  
Harry sat there for a minute trying to register everything he had heard. Maybe it was true maybe Usagi and the Three Lights had something to hide. It was kind of odd for the four of them just to disappear and not tell them where they are going. "Maybe your right," he mumbled. Suddenly he felt jealous, that Usagi wouldn't talk to him about it. About where they were going or about their mysteries. He felt more jealous about Seiya since he knew Usagi better than him.  
  
"Well, we should fall directly into any rash judgments. Maybe we might be wrong," said Ron thoughtfully. Hermione nodded in agreement, "Still I think they are hiding something wasn't it odd for them just to run off like that?" said Hermione.  
  
Harry frustrated, shut his books and put everything in his book bag and stood up. He started walking up to the 5th year boy's dorm.  
  
"Hey, where are you going? We still have homework to do!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Yeah aren't you going to wait for Usagi to arrive?" asked Ron.  
  
"No! Usagi said not to wait up. I am doing my homework in the dorms. Maybe your right maybe something's up. But I don't want to wait to find out! Good Night!" shouted Harry before disappearing into the boy's dormitories.  
  
"He's jealous" said Ron finally before returning back to his homework. Hermione shock her head and also went back to her assignment.  
  
  
  
~Somewhere in the castle~  
  
"Finally! You four have arrived, I have been waiting for you for over 30 minutes!" exclaimed Setsuna or now Sailor Pluto since she is transformed.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and expected the room, the room was Huge, and it was all-bare with no windows and only one door that lead them to the outside world. A few magical torches lit the room giving it a gloomy theme.  
  
"Well, we got lost. We encountered a few doors that pretended to be doors or wanted to be tickled before opening. And then the flight of stairs kept on changing sending us in the wrong direction," she said sarcasm dripping. Usagi instantly transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon without saying the words, she just concentrated. There were some minor changes, her wings were REAL (AN: Imagine real wings okay, not those plastic huge things on her back. Imagine the manga image of Sailor Moon now those!).  
  
She also had a long elegant staff that was silver with different colored gems and pearls on it. On the end of the staff were small golden wings a golden framework of a heart topped it of and inside the heart was the Ginzushou floating in it and glowing to its brightest.  
  
The Three lights also have changed to their alter egos the Starlights. They stared in awe at Sailor Moon with her new image.  
  
"We also meet that weird knight what's-his-name, uh, Cadogan! He kept on leading us in the wrong direction," said Healer obviously irritated.  
  
"This is really new to us," said Maker after a while.  
  
"You'll get used to it," said Sailor Moon grinning while spinning her staff.  
  
"Ne, Setsuna, that Professor Snape is quite a character," said Fighter doing some stretches.  
  
"Quite a character?!" roared Pluto dropping the time staff in the process. "He kept on criticizing me and my work! He is a big…big… oaf!"  
  
Sailor Moon and the Starlights blinked a coupled of times. They looked at Pluto strangle as if head was growing slowly.  
  
"Did I miss something here?" muttered Healer.  
  
Pluto sighed, "Never mind, lets just do our training"  
  
"But wont some one hear us? With all the noise we will be doing?" said Maker eyeing the stonewalls.  
  
"Maker, this is Hogwarts, a castle full of magic! This room is sound proof. No one can hear us training," stated Pluto.  
  
"Alrighty! Lets fight!" shouted Fighter releasing her Star Serious Laser.  
  
  
  
~Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
"Ouch…I think my arms are going to fall of!" whispered/whined Seiya into the darkness of the deserted common room.  
  
"I can't see!" whispered Taiki fingering his way across the room.  
  
"Auie! Watch where you are going! That was my injured foot!" whispered Yaten threathingly to Usagi's silhouette.  
  
"Sorry, Wait, this is the good part about being a witch" whispered Usagi excitedly. She wiped out her wand, "Lumos" she whispered and magically her wand began to glow and gave off light. The light revealed the fours beaten up state and faces of the recent sparring lesson.  
  
"You really don't look good," commented Usagi as she gawked at the faces of the lights.  
  
"Look who's talking," mumbled Taiki stared at Usagi's bruised up face.  
  
"Well at least no one will see the bruises wince we can heal over night," whispered Seiya.  
  
"But we will be all sore," whined Usagi touching arm then wincing. "I think I am going to drop dead any minute," she said slowly.  
  
"DOOONNG!!!!" the big grandfather clock cut through the silence. The four of them made loud 'shhhhhssss' sounds angrily. They were all alarmed that they might wake up the whole castle. Usagi and Yaten almost screamed by sudden dong of the clock.  
  
"Its just the grandfather clock" whispered Taiki rolling his eyes at Usagi and Yaten for being scare.  
  
Usagi pointed her wand at the clock trying to make out what time it was, "12 midnight" whispered Usagi stifling yawn. She realized that how tired she was.  
  
"Ne, guys, time to say good night," whispered Usagi slowly. The light of her wand slowly dimming.  
  
"Hai, good night" whispered Yaten yawning then slowly but painfully he walked up the boys dorms.  
  
"See you tomorrow," whispered Taiki painfully following Yaten up the stairs.  
  
"Odango, I'm sorry about earlier. Good night," whispered Seiya before disappearing up the stairs.  
  
"Hai, good night," whispered Usagi as she walked up the girls dorm making faces and wincing at the pain when she walked, "I need a pain reliever," she mumbled. When she arrived in the dorm, Hermione and the other girls were sound asleep, not bothering to change she fell into her bed and instantly sleep washed over her. Only one thought lingered in her mind, 'I am sorry for lying Harry.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Sighs* I am so happy that I came this far!!!! I hope you like it! I cant believe I am typing this fast to bring out as many chapters as humanly possible! Well I am Linda busy since we have 9 puppies to take care of! It's like 101 Dalmatians all over again…. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Tell me what you think! I accept flames, ideas, suggestions and more importantly REVIEWS! And please e-mail me if you have any Nasty comment that really should be aired out.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! I need reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please! I am very happy that I have already over a 100 reviews….I am so happy I could bawl and cry *HUGE sob* people like my story *Starts crying hysterically*  
  
  
  
Anyways, thank you all so much for he big support! The next chapter will be more better and juicier, and …and I don't know but it'll be super! I promise!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Luv yah guys!  
  
*Hugs and Kisses  
  
Elisabeth the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan …………. Harry/Usagi forever! V peace cookie! 


	10. "Confrontations.....the break up"

~*~*~*~  
  
Yes! I have the time to write/type my story! School just started and *Cringe* and it's not pleasants ville I tell you! Well anyway, from the last chapter I only got 10 reviews *sniffs* I think I'm losing my touch. Please review people! I need reviews so that more stories will come out!  
  
I'm going to answer some reviews now:  
  
*Harry and the others will find out soon…very soon!  
  
*Yes I made a mistake a huge mistake! I know that Harry is a seeker, but while typing I wasn't paying much attention (my mind was in Lala land as usual) so I typed Chaser instead of seeker, but no fear everything is done already!  
  
*Maybe my story is a bit OOC, so what I don't care! It's my story and nobody can change it! (Does a victory dance)  
  
There I hope that fills the empty side of your brains! I hope you understand everything.  
  
~  
  
Okay now that all I said and done, we shall begin with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't own Harry Potter! They are owned by naoko Takeushi and JK Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Confrontations…the break up"  
  
  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron began to get worried about Usagi and the three lights. Especially Harry, he got really worried over Usagi. She was all edgy and had several bruises on her arms and legs. Over the week the week Usagi and the lights would just mysteriously disappear and go to their "special class". Harry, Hermione and Ron grew suspicious about their special class, they noticed that on Saturday and Thursday Usagi and the others again went mysteriously to their special class at 7 pm without another word. So tonight they have decided to wait for Usagi and the others return from their "special class". Hermione reasoned that it was a Tuesday Usagi and the lights would go to their class.  
  
~Tuesday night~  
  
"So some of the ancient Egyptian potions are deadly," finished Hermione as she explained Egyptian Potions to everyone while they were doing their homework. Everyone understood it except for Usagi who scrunched up her nose and grimaced in frustration.  
  
"I still don't get it!" she whined scratching her head and looking down at her notes.  
  
Hermione heaved a heavy sigh of frustration, she threw up her hands "I give up with you, you're a lost case!" she shouted.  
  
"It's really hard to get something in that thick skull of hers," laughed Seiya knocking his hand on Usagi's head.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Usagi in defense sticking out her tongue. "You're mean!"  
  
Everyone laughed at Usagi's funny antics except for Harry who had a grim expression. Suddenly the big grandfather clock struck 7. Simultaneously the lights head shoot up from their work and looked at the clock. Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged skeptical looks knowing exactly what was going to happen next.  
  
Usagi didn't bother to look up. She just tightened the hold on her quill. Hurriedly she shoved all her things in her book bag and stood up, missing the fact that something small fell out of the book bag in process. She didn't dare to meet eyes with Harry in fear that her eyes might show that they were something up to. That she is just lying about the special class thing.  
  
"Look at the time!" exclaimed Taiki dramatically trying to act natural but failing terribly. "Looks like we are heading to our class now!" he said standing up.  
  
"Wait a minute, you've been doing that last week, why cant you just tell us what kind of class you doing? We are your friends aren't we?" said Harry suddenly he looked into Usagi's eyes trying to find an answer but she quickly turned her head away.  
  
"Sorry we can't tell you! Gees we already told you a hundred times!" said Yaten turning on his heel and started walking to the portrait hole.  
  
"Bye," said Taiki before following Yaten.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow. Hurry up odango or else the 'Professor' will kill us, and I mean really kill us!" shouted Seiya as he walked towards the portrait hole.  
  
Usagi sighed loosening the tie on her uniform. 'Oh boy these times are getting difficult,' she thought.  
  
"Why can't you tell us? We are your friends," asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
Usagi averted her eyes on the three for a second before looking away completely. "Sorry I can't," she mumbled. 'It's for your own good,' she added mentally. She quickly kissed Harry on the cheek, "Don't wait up, good night," she murmured before she then turned and started to walk towards the portrait whole but Harry caught her wrist. She turned to face him and looked him in the eyes. She quickly looked away and pulled her hand away from him. She couldn't stand his searching eyes. "Good night" she repeated before quickly darting out of the common room.  
  
Harry sat back down in his chair sighing angrily. The inking suspicion that something BIG was going on grew. "Okay so your right, something is up and I am not going to wait to find out. We are going through with the plan." He said finally.  
  
"That's alright and all but you know it could get really late," informed Ron while rereading his potion essay.  
  
"The last time she came into our dorm I was able to be awoken and I noticed it was already past midnight," informed Hermione calmly.  
  
"12 midnight?!" exclaimed Ron disturbing some other students by his sudden out burst. "Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly to them. He quickly turned to Hermione and Harry. "Now I am really intrigued on what's they are doing up so late, that is way past light's out,"  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. He really wanted to know what is their late night prowling all about. He also wondered which Professor would assign such a class. He suddenly noticed something glistening on the floor. Bending forward a little he picked up a muggle photograph. "What's this?" he mumbled examining the picture. He gasped when he recognized who was in the picture. It was a muggle picture of Usagi and some other people.  
  
There in the picture was a smiling Usagi standing in the middle wearing a school uniform hugging a young man by the arm. Beside the two where three other girls with the exact same uniform as Usagi. Hugging Usagi around the waist was another girl with raven colored hair laughing happily, clearly those girls were the same age as Usagi. Harry was able to identify the three guys behind Usagi as the Three Lights. Right infront of the girls stood a small girl who looked about 8 or 9 she had shoulder length black hair. What was funny was she seemed to be hugging someone invisible as if she were hugging air. At her feet stood two cats one was black and the other was white. Both cats had funny symbols on their foreheads like a golden crescent Moon. Standing next to the three light stood a girl, who looked a bit older than Usagi, she had aquamarine hair. Next to her stood a guy or to Harry what seemed like a guy. But what shocked or amazed Harry even more was, standing at the side of the group stood a smiling Professor Meioh. She wore a simple professional suit and smiled happily at the camera. Harry was sure that this was their DADA teacher.  
  
"What you got there Harry?" asked Ron disturbing Harry in his thoughts.  
  
"Here take a look at this," Harry said handing Hermione the picture. Harry stayed quiet and starred blankly ahead. 'What really is going on? What is the connection between Usagi, the Three Lights and Professor Meioh? Is it really just a coincidence that all five of them are here at the same time?' he thought.  
  
"Oh my! Isn't that Professor Meioh?" she exclaimed as she looked down at the picture in her hands.  
  
Ron looked over her shoulder and looked sown at the picture in her hands, "Hmm, Seiya was right. She looked like a dumpling head," he commented.  
  
"Ron! You're missing the point!" shouted Hermione pushing him away from her.  
  
Ron sighed and sat down next to her, "What? So Professor Meioh is there,"  
  
"Don't you see? They are close friends obviously. Some how they know each other, " she informed.  
  
"Wonder who the other's are," wondered Ron taking the picture from Hermione.  
  
"Probably her friends," said Hermione shrugging.  
  
"The guy?" asked Ron.  
  
"Her ex-boyfriend." Said Harry snatching the picture from and stared down at the young man. "She told me about him, cheated on her though." He glared down at the picture before stuffing it into the pockets of his robes.  
  
"So, we'll just wait," said Ron slumping back in his chair.  
  
"We'll be in a long wait," said Hermione she looked at the clock it read 7:30 "In a really long wait," she added sighing.  
  
Harry sat silently he stared into the fireplace. He was thinking about Usagi and her mysterious past life, 'I don't know anything about her,' thought Harry finally. But it'll change soon.  
  
~Somewhere in the castle~  
  
"Silver Moon Power Kiss!" shouted Sailor Moon, a silver white beam shot out of her crystal.  
  
"Dead scream!" shouted Pluto her attack flying straight towards Sailor Moon's. The two attacks hit straight on. Canceling each other creating a big explosion.  
  
"Sailor Moon are you alright?" asked Pluto after the ruble that the explosion created settled down. The Starlights stopped their training and walked over to the two.  
  
"You're not focused," stated Maker concerned. "What troubles you?"  
  
Sailor Moon sighed and dehenshined, she sat down on a huge piece of stone that lay one the floor by the explosion. "It's just I don't like lying Harry and the others," said Usagi putting her head in her hands.  
  
"I know it's hard to keep it a secret and knowing the one you love maybe in danger just because of you and you cant just tell him the truth. But we cant just walk up to them and say 'Hey you'll probably die soon if Voldemort finds us, so guess what we are the Sailor senshi here to risk our lives to save you," said Fighter sitting next to Usagi.  
  
"You know I think they might be getting suspicious," mumbled Maker rubbing her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Hai, they are suspecting something. They really want to know what we are always doing here," added Healer nodding her head.  
  
"Just don't tell them alirght then everything will be fine," said Pluto. "We don't want them to be placed in danger."  
  
"I just can't keep with all the lying," wailed Usagi in frustration.  
  
"Don't consider it lying, let just say, umm, a cover up! So that we don't expose ourselves." Said Healer grinning at Usagi.  
  
"It's just I want to tell them," sighed Usagi standing up. 'It's so difficult, if he finds out that I am Sailor Moon, what will he do? How will he react? I need to know…' she thought sadly she looked down at her transformation brooch as if it was the one who brought her into this mess. 'I wish I hadn't accept the brooch…but it's destiny.' She thought sadly. She wondered how much this little brooch changed her life. 'Then again if I wasn't Sailor Moon, I would never meet Harry,' she thought wryly. 'Destiny is really  
  
Cruel to me,' she thought finally, she then stood up and henshined.  
  
"No you cant. Unless you want Harry to be in danger. Imagine if he knows who we are automatically they would try and help us fight Voldemort. We all know Voldemort's target may also be Harry, we can't risk his life. So it'll just put him in more danger," said Maker logically.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed, she clutched her staff tighter, "Hai I understand. I am just worried what will happen if they find out," she mumbled sadly.  
  
"Of course. Let us continue practicing. An evil presence is slowly approaching here. We should continue our training," announced Setsuna loudly, clearly she didn't like to continue with the subject. Everyone nodded in agreement, "It's going to be a long night"  
  
Mumbled Healer.  
  
~Common Room~  
  
"Man it's dark," whispered Seiya loudly.  
  
"I thought you got used to the dark," hissed Yaten rubbing his very sore arm.  
  
"Quiet you two, it's way past midnight. Everyone is asleep so let's just keep it that way." Scolded Taiki.  
  
"My arms are too tired to hold my wand to create light," complained Usagi as she fingered her way across the room.  
  
"Then maybe we can help you with that," said an oddly familiar voice.  
  
'Harry!' thought Usagi alarmed. The four of them turned around. The fire in the fireplace place roared to life and next to it stood a shocked Harry, Hermione and Ron as they looked at the four.  
  
"Ohmigod!" shouted Hermione as she looked at Usagi, taking in their beaten up states. "Look at you! What happened?" she asked fully shocked to see Usagi beaten up and battered.  
  
"Usagi?" asked Harry, looked at her with disbelief. Not believing that this was his Usagi. Usagi looked up and meet his gaze. Usagi was quite shocked to see them still up. She quickly looked away from Harry's searching eyes. It was the same look she would give someone if she felt suspicious and needed some answers. The same look she gave the senshi when she found out they betrayed her.  
  
"I thought I said you shouldn't wait up for us," said Usagi slowly.  
  
"We thought we see you four and how you are doing but we never expected this," said Ron gesturing to their beaten up state.  
  
"We were walking down the corridors…" said Seiya trying to make up an excuse.  
  
"And then…then we fell down the stairs and got all beaten up." Added Yaten hastily falling miserably in lying.  
  
"You all fell down the stairs?" asked Harry suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It was Seiya!" exclaimed Taiki suddenly. "He was so clumsy he fell down the stairs. When he fell he bumped into us and causing all of us to fall too," explained Taiki giving Seiya a 'Don't-say-a-word-or-else-we'll-get- busted' look.  
  
"Me?" squeaked Seiya, he looked at Yaten who just shrugged his shoulders. "OH yes, me! Clumsy me!" exclaimed Seiya dramatically.  
  
"You don't mean to tell us that your class is until this hour?" asked Ron raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What is your class by the way? Any chance to tell us?" said Hermione crossing her arms across her chest. Harry did the same and looked directly at Usagi urging her to look at him and tell them.  
  
Usagi looked up finally and stared blankly at Harry. Sighing she spoke up, "We can't tell you. Now if you excuse us we are all tired now. I am going to bed. Good night." It took all her will power to turn on her hell and walk up to the girl dorms instead of telling Harry of what is truly going on. 'His eyes,' mused Usagi. 'Searching for an answer. As if being betrayed,' she thought while walking up the stairs.  
  
"Usagi wait!" shouted Harry but it was too late Usagi already disappeared up the girls' dormitories. Sighing in frustration he walked up the boys' dorms without another word. One could hear the door slamming loudly.  
  
"We are sorry," said Seiya, soon the lights also walked up to their dorms.  
  
"We'll might as well get some sleep too," said Ron sighing. "It didn't accomplish anything anyway."  
  
Hermione nodded, she kissed Ron on the cheek before they separated to their dorms. "Some how we are going to find out," she mumbled tiredly as she climbed into her bed. She already noticed that Usagi was curled up in her bed. 'Somehow,'  
  
  
  
"Setsuna! They are suspecting something!" said Taiki for the third time.  
  
Usagi and the lights are currently in the office of Setsuna informing her about last night's incident. They immediately came here after class.  
  
"What do you mean they are suspecting something? Who?" asked Setsuna from behind her desk.  
  
"Harry and the others! When we came in last night. They were waiting up for us. I am telling you they are suspecting something!" shouted Seiya angrily pounding his fist on the table. 'To think she is the senshi of time, she doesn't even listen to us,' thought Seiya dryly.  
  
Usagi listened to their heated conversation silently. She sat by the window staring out the horizon blankly. 'What am I going to do? I can't stop to Harry, if he finds out then he wants to involve in the battle and help us. Then I'll just put him in danger. And one thing more if he finds that I have been lying to him of who I am, that I am not just plain simple Usagi but ruler of the future universe Princess Serenity and nonetheless Fighter Sailor Moon he might think I don't thrust him' she thought sadly. In her hands was her brooch, it glistened in the afternoon sun. 'This is my destiny,' she thought looking down at the small parcel. 'This think brought me only heartache, pain and sorrow,' she thought as she opened the brooch and the crystal glowed warmly. 'But still it brought me here and I found Harry…' she thought looking down at the crystal. 'My life has so many twist and turns,' she thought with a snap she closed the brooch and placed it back in her robes.  
  
"They can't find out. Tell them next time that you are helping me with some work," said Setsuna standing up. The Starlights nodded in agreement.  
  
"Setsuna," said Usagi her voice cutting in their conversation. They all turned to her in response, "Why haven't they attacked? It's been so long already. What is Voldemort waiting for?"  
  
The starlight all looked at Setsuna quizzically. The same question ringing in their minds as well. It really has been along time now since they found out that the senshi have betrayed their princess.  
  
Setsuna had for the first time in her life a baffled expression on her face. She heaved a heavy sight before answering. "I don't know. It seems really odd indeed. It's been months now and still no attacks. I think Voldemort is waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. I just don't know when. That's why we should be at our guards at all cost."  
  
The lights had a shock expression on their faces. The senshi of time doesn't know when? That was a big one.  
  
Usagi nodded her head in understanding. She didn't press any further. Clearly she herself was able to feel the evil presence fast approaching. She just didn't know when also. Sighing she stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"I'm going to he Quidditch field we have practice for Saturdays match," she said before walking out the door.  
  
"It is really getting to her," said Yaten after Usagi had left.  
  
"Poor odango," mumbled Seiya as he watched the door close.  
  
"So then, now that you are here maybe you can help me with some work," said Setsuna smiling at the three. Two loud groans could be heard from Yaten and Seiya. While Taiki just sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi walked aimlessly down the many corridors of Hogwarts castle towards the main entrance. Today she wasn't in the mood to play Quidditch but since she didn't want to face Oliver's wrath and his long speech with the reasons why they should practice in order to win she went anyway. Her thoughts kept on drifting back to last night's encounter with Harry. His eyes searching for some answers. 'An answer for what?' she asked mentally. 'For being out so late, for not telling what I am doing for not…for not telling who I am,' she answered mentally. 'For no thrust,' she added gloomily. 'He is just concerned' her logical side chided.  
  
She walked past by some happily chattering group of 3rd year Hufflepuffs. She wished that could be her and her friends gossiping about boys. She smiled slightly at the memory of her and Minako chasing after Haruka thinking that she was a guy. 'Minako,' she thought sadly at her best friend who betrayed her.  
  
'Harry is just worried about you, where you go and what you do. That's all' her mind added. She nodded in agreement well at least tried to agree with it. She still couldn't wipe away the memory of his searching eyes. They were much like hers when she found out her senshi betrayed her. Her train of thoughts was disrupted when an old but merry voice spoke up to her.  
  
"You seem to have a lot on your mind." Said Dumbledore when her coming his way.  
  
Usagi stopped in her tracks and looked up to meet the twinkling eyes of Professor Dumbledore. "Oh Professor! Good afternoon! I didn't see you there!' she said smiling lightly at the old man. Her smile soon faded and she sighed heavily. "Yes, I have a lot on my mind," she added frowning and sighing again.  
  
Dumbledore nodded seeming to know what troubles her. He looked down at the girl he still couldn't believe that this young girl carries the burden of the future of the whole world, no, universe on her tiny shoulders. Then again this young girl doesn't seem to be too young at all since she have already lived so many lives before. She was truly like her mother in every little aspect. A loving, caring, strong and power full person. She seemed to carry a glow with her, which makes people different. He truly respected this young girl.  
  
"So where are going Usagi?" asked Dumbledore as they walked down to the main entrance.  
  
"Quidditch field, practice for Saturdays match," Usagi answered slowly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Then I shall accompany you to the field."  
  
Usagi looked up at him surprised, "No need to do that sir. Thank you for the offer though. I am sure you don't want to waste your time with me," she said while opening the doors of the main entrance and getting hit buy a strong gust of cold November wind.  
  
"Nonsense!" shouted Dumbledore following Usagi out into the open. He bent down a bit and whispered. "You are a princess after all. You should be kept guarded at all times. Besides I really wish to talk you," he said chuckling a bit.  
  
Usagi looked up sharply and stared at Dumbledore's smiling face before breaking into a smile herself, a genuine smile this time. A smile she didn't smile after a long time now. He knew how to make her smile. That's why she respects him so much, he threats her like a daughter.  
  
Both of them started strolling towards the gigantic Quidditch field. The air was really chili this time. Usagi had to pull her robes tighter around her small frame.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Usagi," began Dumbledore. "But how are you doing right now?"  
  
Usagi mentally thanked him for his concern. "Fine I guess. There are no attacks and all. Just a bit tired of all that training. But all in all I am fine in a weird way," she smiled at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, in situations like this she really knew how to make people laugh just like her mother. 'No wonder Harry Potter if fond of her,' he thought slyly. "No I mean with you and Mr. Potter,"  
  
Usagi stopped in her tracks and looked up at the old man. A baffled expression on her face, 'what is he? Does he know who his students are dating or what?' she thought. "Oh she breathed, her breath forming into those small white clouds. A small blush crept on her cheeks, she briskly started walking again. 'News travels fast around here,' she thought ironically.  
  
"Fine I guess, just fine. He, Ron and Hermione are suspecting something though. Why we are always out every other night and come back in wee hours of the morning." She finally answered sighing yet again. 'I sigh a lot nowadays,' she thought.  
  
"Ah, yes Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and ms. Granger have their way of finding out you know," informed Dumbledore. Usagi nodded her head blankly.  
  
"Ah, we have arrived," said Dumbledore when they arrived at the pitch. "I'll be off now before the cold is getting to me or else I'll be in the infirmary on Saturday and I really don't want to miss the match," he added smiling at some of Gryffindors players that were looking their way. "It was a pleasure to spend some time with you your majesty" he added whispering.  
  
"Thank you sir for the company," said Usagi blushing slightly at the formality. Dumbledore nodded and began walking back to the castle.  
  
Usagi smiled at the retreating back of the headmaster. He really knew how to make one feel better.  
  
  
  
~Next Day~ Thursday~  
  
  
  
Harry and everyone else were talking and laughing in the common. They just arrived from dinner and surprisingly they had no homework to do.  
  
"So how's practice coming along?" asked Ron.  
  
"Of fine everything is just fine. If only Oliver would calm down a bit with practicing. He really is excited about the game." Said Usagi sitting next to Harry.  
  
Harry was quite surprised to se Usagi with Professor Dumbledore coming towards the quidditch field yesterday. Both of them were talking about something fairly important since their voices were all hushed. 'Could it possible Dumbledore knows?' he thought. Harry still didn't give up thinking that something was going on. And tonight they were going to find out what.  
  
The big grandfather clock struck 7. Harry, Ron and Hermione expected that the lights and Usagi were about to stand up and walk away, which they did.  
  
"Sorry guys but we have to go," stated Seiya.  
  
"Special class?" asked Hermione calmly expecting a yes as an answer, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The four exchanged nervous look, Yaten nodded at Taiki. "Actually we are helping Professor Meioh with some, err, work she asked us to do," Taiki said.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron didn't expect that as an answer. "Professor Meioh?" asked Ron.  
  
Usagi nodded she peeked Harry on the cheek, "Don't wait up this time, Good night," she then followed the lights out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Professor Meioh?" repeated Ron raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Work?" chorused Hermione, "Now this we didn't expect,"  
  
"Never mind lets just continue with the plan," said Harry angrily. He pulled out a cloak from his book bag. Tonight they were going to follow Usagi and the others to where ever they disappear to.  
  
They quickly walked towards the portrait hole before stepping out making sure no was looking the three of them threw on the Invisibility cloak. They stepped out the hole and they were able to quickly catch up with Usagi and the lights.  
  
"I thought Professor Meioh's office was in the other direction," muttered Ron.  
  
"Hush Ron, they might here you!" whispered Hermione as they followed their friends along the many corridors.  
  
'It's not that I don't thrust you,' thought Harry thinking about Usagi. 'I just wish I knew where you're going,' he thought a hint of betrayal in his mind. He watched Usagi from behind the cloak. 'Seiya knows so much more about you than I do. I feel so jealous about him,' he added. Suddenly they stopped since Usagi and the lights stopped also.  
  
"Okay is this it?" asked Yaten stopping infront of a dead end.  
  
"Well it is, only is it a dead end," answered Taiki looking at the stoned wall.  
  
"Maybe we took a wrong turn," suggested Seiya.  
  
Usagi shock her head, "This is the place, the door was here or well, it was two days ago. Where is it now? Do you think it wandered of?" she knocked the wall and then suddenly a door materialized. Usagi smiled, "See I was right,"  
  
The door opened and out came Professor Meioh's head, she looked a bit irritated. "Finally, c'mon in and let's get started and to think you already knew the way," her head disappeared back inside the room.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "C'mon, you heard what Setsuna said," she then went into the room. The lights quickly followed. The door closed by itself and with a sound of a 'click' the door was locked.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron quickly threw off the cloak. "Okay now that was weird," whispered Ron.  
  
"So Professor Meioh is into this too," whispered Hermione, she heard as Usagi called the Professor Setsuna.  
  
Harry leaned closer to the door. He couldn't hear a thing. "I can't hear anything at all," whispered Harry frustrated.  
  
"It is probably a sound proof room," whispered Hermione leaning near the door and haring nothing.  
  
"We should get back to the tower. It is no use hanging around here anyway," whispered Ron pulling Harry away from the door. "Besides if they make it to the tower before us they might think we have been following them,"  
  
Harry nodded slowly, he turned back to the door one final time, 'Usagi' he thought. Throwing back on the invisibility cloak they hurried their way back to the Gryffindor tower. All of them were intrigued and curious on what was behind the door and about Usagi', the light's and Professor Meioh's secret. Harry couldn't stand it any longer he had to find out he had to confront Usagi.  
  
  
  
~Next Day~ Friday~  
  
"Now that will be all for today, just remember to do `er homework," boomed Hagrid after a long discussion of Knarls.  
  
Slowly the Slytherins and Gryffindors walked back to the warm castle to get away from the chilling cold. And for some lunch.  
  
Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, "Go on ahead, I still need to talk to Usagi," he said. Ron nodded, "We'll leave you two seats," he said before he and Hermione started to walk to the castle. Harry started walking towards Usagi and the lights who were talking amongst themselves. 'Over the past few days, she became so distant,' he thought.  
  
"Usagi!" he shouted as they were in earshot.  
  
Usagi stopped walking and turned around when someone had called her. she smiled when it was Harry. "Harry!" she shouted happily. She felt a bit guilty since she wasn't spending much time with him.  
  
Harry reached them quickly, "We need to talk," he looked at the lights, "In private," he added.  
  
Usagi looked at the lights, they nodded and walked away. Usagi turned to Harry smiling but her smile soon faded quickly when she saw him not smiling at all. He had a grim expression on his face.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and led her away from all the students and to the edge of the lake.  
  
"what's wrong?" asked Usagi concerned and utterly confused. 'Please don't let this be about the evening disappearances.' She silently prayed.  
  
Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I want to know," began slowly, "I want to know what going on,"  
  
Usagi stared into Harry's eyes not believing this is happening. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.  
  
Harry held her tighter by the shoulders, making Usagi wince slightly. "I want to know where you are mysteriously going every other night, why you are coming back so late. And why…why you became so distant from me," he said concerned but sternly. At the last part of his sentence it was evident that he was hurt. Usagi could feel his pain in her heart.  
  
Usagi looked him in the eyes, before turning away. She could feel his pain in her heart. 'I am sorry, why did we ever fall in love? Then I wouldn't have caused you this pain,' she thought sadly her head was turned away from him. "I can't tell you," she said slowly. 'I only cause pain,' she thought. Solitary tears made their down her cheeks.  
  
"Why can't you tell me? Is it that you don't thrust me? Is that it?" Harry asked letting go of Usagi's shoulders. He looked at her with pained eyes. 'Why?' he thought.  
  
Usagi took a step back from Harry's sudden out burst. 'I do thrust you. I thrust my life with you, but I need to protect you,' she thought. She had the urge to tell him this but she couldn't. " I do thrust you, it's just I can't tell you!" she said finally. More tears of frustration and pain came.  
  
"You can't tell me, why? And what were you doing last night on the 5th floor corridor? What is in that room that you and the lights entered, where Professor Meioh was waiting in? That corridor is strictly of limits," asked Harry, he was frustrated that Usagi didn't tell him anything but also pained that she didn't thrust hime enough.  
  
Usagi stopped crying and starred at Harry with shock, "You have been following us? How could you follow us?" she asked taking another step back.  
  
"Because I was concerned about you I need to know what is going on. Look Seiya your…your friend, he seems to know more about you than me. He knows you so much better than I do. I don't even know half of your life, or no wait a minute, I don't know you whole life! I don't even know your favorite color! Why cant you just tell me what is going on, and be honest with me," said Harry finally letting all emotions go. He stared deep into Usagi's cerulean eyes, only to see pain and turmoil.  
  
"So your jealous? Hey, look at me I got a jealous boyfriend!" said Usagi looking at Harry with a hurt expression. "I can't just tell you what is happening. My life is too complicated, I can't just tell you what is going on, I cant! I made a promise. Seiya know because he was there in my life, he knows how it feels, he knows because he is my friend," Usagi said finally tears streaming down her friends.  
  
'So that' how it is, If Seiya is your friend, the bloody hell what am I?' he mentally shouted. "So that's how it is," he muttered staring at Usagi as she silently cried. He felt sorry for her somehow, he could feel her pain and turmoil.  
  
"I can't just tell you, it's because I want you to be safe. I don't want you to be hurt!" said Usagi looking at Harry painfully.  
  
"Hurt? I am hurt already. You seem that you don't thrust me at all, maybe it's for the best that we…break up," said Harry finally the last words hurt him so badly he really didn't want to break up he finally someone he loved but now they had to break up.  
  
Usagi starred at him with pure shock, 'No please no, kami no!' she mentally shouted. "You can't be serious," she whispered. Her hear had been torn in two. She found someone who she loved, she had found her soulmate but now there was nothing more but a torn heart.  
  
"I am sorry, but you aren't honest with. I just can't keep up and worry about you. I love you but you don't tell me where you are or what is going on. I am sorry, here," said Harry finally. He handed her a picture, the picture he had found in the common room. "I am sorry," he repeated he started to walk away. He felt a pain in his heart, the pain of heartache. He realized what he had done when he reached the castle steps and turned around and looked at Usagi's small crying form. His heart wrenched in pain. 'What have I done?' he thought painfully. He touched his cheeks only to find them wet. Harry Potter was crying out of heartache.  
  
Usagi crumbled to the ground and started crying. Again destiny made another sudden twist in her life causing another heartache. She found her soulmate, the one she loved but suddenly her duty as princess and senshi came in the way and caused her pain. She looked down at the picture Harry gave her; it was a picture of all the senshi. 'Mina,' she thought sadly tears dripping on the picture. 'I miss you, how could you do this to me?' she thought sadly. More tears started to flow. She sat by the lake crying, ignoring the harsh cold wind hitting her. 'Harry,' she thought painfully. She cried harder as the thought came to her head, 'Maybe it was for the best,' she cried. 'At least Harry is out of too much danger,' she thought sadly. She continued crying all the way back to the castle, 'But who will keep my heart safe?' she thought as she arrived in her dorm and started crying on her bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I am sorry!!!!!! I did that! I can't believe I did it! Whaaaa! How could I?! *Evil grin* I am EVIL! Bla! I will suck yer blud! Bla! * goes back to normal * sorry!  
  
It was the most hurtful and painful thing I have ever written and the most touching too! It is a really new Harry that you guys see! So if he is OOC I don't care! I love this kind of Harry!  
  
Tell me what you think! Review, Review, Review! Flames should be sent through e-mail! I am sick and tired that they are in the reviews! Please e- mail you flames! Gees! I appreciate e-mails! I really do!  
  
Oh I got to tell you since school started, (another year of fun-filled torture thank you very much) updates will be sssslllllllloooooowwwwww. In other words I won't update as often.  
  
  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Luv yah guys!  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan !!!!!!!!!!!! Harry and Usagi 4evah! 


	11. "Heartache and Quidditch.......Gryffindo...

~*~*~*~ Okay, I have found the strength to update! ::Sigh:: I was at the verge of giving up with this story, since I didn't get so many reviews. Well, anyway I have updated since my e-mail pals encouraged me to do it! Thanks you guys! Christina, thank you for caring so much! So I am using my freedom to type this chapter, so please I am begging you to review. I hope you will enjoy this one!  
  
Okay, let me make things clear for EVRYONE! The reason I broke Usagi and Harry up is because everything was going too smoothly for them. It's like a fairytale love for them so I made them break up to put in some reality. I guess you are all used to the fact that once they are a couple they will forever be one. I like that one but I placed in some REALITY! I really don't want their love just to be fairytale sort of one where they will love each other till death will bring them apart. I am REALLY sorry for breaking them up but I PROMISE that they will get back together soon and that it will stay way FOREVER no more break ups! You know, I made them break up because that they may realize how much they love each other, how much they need each other and that they are meant to be with each other. I hope everyone will understand, I HOPE you now understand. Facing A New Destiny will always be A Harry/Usagi romance fic! Harry and Usagi forever!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So now that you know why I broke them up maybe now you will review! If you wont review there wont be a next chapter! I hope and I pray you guys understand.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Sailormoon, it belongs to Naoko Takeushi and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Okay now, so don't sue!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Heartache and Quidditch.Gryffindor vs. Slytherin"  
  
  
  
Usagi didn't know how she arrived back in her dorm or how she ended up lying in her bed crying for the rest of the day, it all seemed to pass by like a black blur. She didn't go to any of the classes for the rest of the day or go to lunch and dinner. She just lay there crying over what happened between her and Harry. 'Why does life have to be so difficult?' she thought while starring out the open window. she rolled over on her back and starred blankly on the ceiling of her four-poster bed. She tried feverishly to wipe away her never-ending tears but to no avail. 'I've been here for hours, I wonder if anyone noticed,' thought Usagi while wiping away more tears.  
  
She groaned and rolled over to her side, coming face to face with her Ice Phoenix, Arctica. Usagi smiled lightly with her tear stained face. She sat up and leaned heavily against the headboard of the bed. Arctica flew towards Usagi and sat infront of her cocking its head to the right taking in Usagi's tear stained face. It hooted after a while before nuzzling its head against her neck trying to comfort her owner.  
  
Usagi giggled lightly, she slowly stroked its silvery blue feathers. "I guess it was for the best," she said finally. Arctica ruffled its feathers in protests and let out a loud hoot. Usagi smiled down at her phoenix, and wiped away some stray tears. "He'll be out of danger. He'll be just fine.just fine." she repeated as more tears came flowing. She remembered what happened earlier. "Why is everything so difficult?" she moaned after falling back to bed.  
  
'Destiny is cruel!' she finally concluded hugging her pillow for comfort. Arctica cooed softly before flying out the window soaring high into the air and back to the Owlry. 'Be free. Not like me who is destined to live a life of heartache and pain,' she thought sadly while watching Arctica fly away. She started to cry again, this time full of anguish and misery, all because of her life. 'Harry,' she thought sadly hugging her pillow more tightly. 'I am sorry.'  
  
She started to cry again, 'I wonder how Harry is doing? What is he thinking?' she wondered sadly. She pulled out a picture from under one of her other pillows. It was a picture from the Halloween ball, there was her and Harry all dressed up and both of them were smiling and holding hands. The two of them were laughing and waving up at her happily. Colin Crevey took the picture during the ball. 'I wish we are just like that always,' she thought, more tears came flowing and dropped on the picture. She sighed and placed it back under her pillows.  
  
'I still cant believe what happened. I meet my soulmate and then destiny comes and interfered and I loose him! I hate my destiny, I hate my duty as Sailor Moon, as Serenity as.myself,' she thought angrily, hot tears spilled. 'I want to tell you everything Harry, my life, who I am, what I am.' She rolled over to her other side facing the mirror. She surveyed her tear stricken face. Her whole face was all puffy, her eyes were all reed and tears were still flowing freely. 'I look horrible,' she thought wiping away some tears.  
  
'Shouldn't I be happy? Harry will be out of too much danger. He wont have to worry anymore of anything,' she thought staring blankly at her reflection. 'then why am I not happy?' she asked herself. She then started crying again when the simple answer hit her heart, "I love him," she said aloud, her empty heart wrenched in pain with realization and emptiness.  
  
~  
  
When Harry arrived at lunch. He didn't feel so good, he was able to control his crying so that no one would notice him crying. 'What have I done?' moaned Harry mentally taking a seat opposite of Ron.  
  
"Hey where's Usagi?" asked Ron looking at the empty seat next to Harry.  
  
Harry's heart made a twist. It hurt him so badly that he broke up with Usagi. He shrugged his shoulders trying to act normal, "I don't know," he answered. He really didn't know here Usagi was or what she was doing.  
  
Seiya turned to Harry grinning slyly, "So, what where you two talking about?" he asked after shoving a spoonful of food into his mouth and swallowing it.  
  
Harry shrugged again, trying to act normal and not to fall into tears. "Nothing much," he answered again in a monotone voice. He starred down at his plate pushing the food around with his fork. His thought kept wondering back to Usagi. Replaying the event that just unfold, 'Why can't you just tell me?' he thought. Tears brimmed his eyes but he blinked them away quickly before anyone could have a chance to see them.  
  
"It's really not like Usagi to miss a meal," commented Taiki after a while staring at the empty seat beside Harry.  
  
Yaten nodded waving his fork in agreement, "It's very un-odango-atama like." He said thoughtfully.  
  
Harry stayed silent and starred at his plate blankly. Not having the stomach to eat anything right now. 'How could I do it?' the question kept on repeating in his head.  
  
'But why couldn't she just thrust me? Doesn't she have any thrust in me?' the thought while they were all walking to class after lunch. 'You didn't thrust her either,' his logical side said. 'But I was worried. I needed to know where she always went to, I am concerned,' he thought back angrily.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I can't just tell you! I want you to be safe. I don't want you to get hurt," said Usagi through tears.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
'Hurt? You don't want me to get hurt. But I am hurt!' he thought as he remembered Usagi's words. He felt a painful tug in his heart. His heart felt so empty. He remembered when he kissed Usagi, his heart felt so full. She seemed to have filled the empty space in his heart. Now, he felt so alone. So out of place. He felt nothing, no love. He felt jealous of Seiya for knowing so much more about Usagi so well. He felt betrayed that Usagi wouldn't tell him what is going on. He felt hurt. He then remembered the brief kisses they shared, he knew that he would never experience them no more. his heart wrenched in pain, he finally found the girl that he loved but now she was gone because of him and his jealousy. He felt hot tears prick his eyes, he furiously blinked them away before they had a chance to fall.  
  
He now realized how he felt right now. He felt alone, he needed Usagi. Harry mentally sighed, 'What have I done?' he repeated again. The more he thought about it, the more he felt the pain of loss. The more he knew he loved Usagi. 'I love her,' he repeated. His empty heart wrenched in pain, 'I love her,'  
  
  
  
For the rest of the day Usagi didn't appear to any of the classes. The teachers gave surprised looks when they noticed Usagi wasn't around. Hermione, Ron and the lights grew worried about Usagi. It wasn't like Usagi to miss lunch and all her afternoon classes. They were suspecting something happened between Harry and Usagi, since Harry was the last one with her. also Harry seemed so down all afternoon. He seemed depressed.  
  
They were all in the Great Hall eating dinner after their classes. They occasionally cast worried glances at Harry who seemed to be deep in thoughts.  
  
"I wonder where Usagi is," said Hermione full of concern. She shot Harry a worried look before turning to Ron with a worried look.  
  
"Dunno, I just hope she's fine," answered Ron concern written all over his face.  
  
"It's really not like Usagi for her to miss lunch earlier, then all afternoon classes and now dinner," said Taiki looking at the doors expecting Usagi to walk through them at the very moment. But which never happened.  
  
"I don't blame her for missing classes. But missing lunch AND dinner now that's really un-Usagi like." Said Yaten after swallowing his loaf of bread.  
  
Seiya starred at Harry suspiciously, 'what happened? Did he hurt her? When I'm going to find out, I'm gonna.' he thought angrily, he held his fork tighter. "What did you two talk about this morning? What really happened?" he asked Harry again. Hermione, Ron, Taiki and Yaten stopped eating and starred at Harry expecting an answer.  
  
Harry looked up from his plate. A sad expression was written on his face. He shrugged his shoulders sadly, "Nothing, nothing for you guys to worry about," he mumbled not daring to meet their eyes.  
  
Seiya starred at Harry angrily ready to pop with anger. "What do you mean not worry?! We are worried sick about Usagi! We haven't seen her obviously all day. And it seems like it had something to do with whatever you talked about. You were the last one with her!" he exclaimed angrily staring at Harry.  
  
Taiki cleared his throat, "You know, he's got a point," he said pushing away his own plate and starring at Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. Yaten tried his best to restrain Seiya from lashing out on Harry.  
  
Harry stared at Seiya full of jealousy. 'He knows her so well, better than I do,' he thought angrily. 'But still you love her,' his mind said. 'I do' he answered. He then turned to Seiya, "Look, I don't know where she is. What we talked about was private none of your business." He answered finally. He turned back to his dinner fighting back the urge to cry, his heart still felt so empty. His heart kept on twisting in pain. 'Usagi I am sorry,' he thought she was here right now and hear his words.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten shared puzzled looks. They were all thinking the same thing. 'Harry and Usagi must have broke up' but the single word lingered in their minds. 'Why?'  
  
~Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
For the whole night Usagi didn't appear at all. Their suspicions were affirmed that Harry and Usagi really did break up, but why. They were all gathered in the common room almost all Gryffindors were talking about tomorrow Quidditch match against Slytherin. Oliver as usual was sure that they were going to win. Hermione, Ron, Harry and the lights were all sitting near the fireplace. Occasionally they would stare at Harry and give him sympathetic glances. Well, except for Seiya who wanted to kill Harry for hurting Usagi.  
  
Harry seemed to be deep in thoughts he hadn't spoken after dinner after Seiya's sudden out break. They noticed that occasionally a solitary would make its way down his cheek.  
  
"Harry are you alirght?" asked finally Hermione. She placed down the book she was reading and looked at Harry concerned. She had it finally enough with his solitary state. She needed some answers and she needed them now. Besides they were all friends, friends are there to help.  
  
Harry woke up from his thought and starred blankly at his friends. He nodded blankly before going back in doing nothing. "Fine.just fine" he mumbled absent-mindedly.  
  
"You really don't look alright to us," countered Ron folding his arms across his chest and staring accusingly at Harry.  
  
Harry sighed heavily, he felt as if his whole world crushed down on him. 'I wonder where Usagi is,' he wondered sadly. "I'm fine, really," he answered with another loud sigh.  
  
Hermione starred at him, "We know something is wrong here. You haven't been yourself ever since this morning. You seem to be troubled, you can tell us what's wrong. We are your friends." She said full of concern.  
  
Harry sighed and slumped deeper into his seat. While staring about blankly. 'Should I tell them what happened? What would be their reaction? What would be Seiya's reaction?' he contemplated thoughtfully.  
  
Taiki cleared his throat loudly, "It seems to us that happened between you and Usagi. It looks like you two had a fight or something," he said. The others all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Look, we are all concerned here. Especially about Usagi. We want to know!" said Seiya sternly.  
  
Harry sighed in defeat, he had to tell them or else it might eat him up. It was very evident that they were all concerned. 'Might as well tell them,' he finally agreed. "Alright already.I'm telling," he mumbled in defeat. The last thing he wanted to do was to tell them how he felt and what happened.  
  
"Usagi and I.we had a.fight," he said slowly not knowing what else to say.  
  
Ron fell out of his chair at the news. Taiki dropped the book he was reading, it clattered loudly on the floor. Hermione dropped her quill in surprise. Yaten had to hold on to Seiya to keep him from lashing out on Harry, who hadn't noticed Seiya at all. And Seiya was ready to kill. Even though they expected that answer it was still quite shocking to hear the truth.  
  
Seiya glared angrily at Harry. 'How could he?!' he mentally shouted. 'I trusted him. I trusted him to treat Usagi right and not to hurt her! he hurt her' he thought angrily. He wanted to strangle Harry right now, good thing that Yaten was holding him by his robes.  
  
"When? What happened? How? Why?" asked Hermione concerned. She helped won back up to his seat. She couldn't believe what it that Usagi and Harry had a fight. Both of them were head over heels over each other and now that they're a couple they had a fight.  
  
Harry sighed sadly, he couldn't just tell them what they were fighting about. He noticed that Seiya looked ready to kill him. Harry cringed under Seiya's angry gaze. He took some uneven breaths before answering a concerned Hermione.  
  
"After Care of Magical Creatures. We just had an argument that's all. As for how it happened, I can't tell you, why, it's personal."  
  
Hermione just sat there baffled. She starred at a sad heartbroken Harry. somehow she couldn't image Harry having a fight with his own girlfriend. She stood up abruptly. "I'm going to the dorms, I guess Usagi is up there. maybe she wants to talk," she said. With that she disappeared up the girls dorm.  
  
"So you guys.broke up or something?" asked Ron, he still couldn't believe what just happened. Harry and Usagi were perfect for each other and now they aren't together anymore. Ron couldn't believe his ears.  
  
Harry slumped further into his chair, he took off his glass and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on. "I don't know.probably.I did say it" he said while heaving a loud and heavy sigh.  
  
Ron shock his head sadly at Harry. "You are really in a lot of trouble," he said while patting Harry compassionately on the back for support.  
  
"But you two were doing great. Everything was going on fine with the two of you." Protested Taiki after a long moment of silence. He really didn't want the Moon princess all saddened even more.  
  
Harry shock his head, "It just happened! I don't want to discuss it right now, alright?!" he said in frustration. He stood up and grabbed his things. "I am done here, need some sleep for tomorrows Quidditch match," he mumbled. He swiftly walked up the stairs towards the boys' dorm.  
  
"Oh boy, things move fast around here," exclaimed Yaten after releasing Seiya by the robes.  
  
"Poor Harry, just when he found love, he lost it." said Ron shaking his head.  
  
Seiya stared in the direction Harry went to. 'How could he just hurt Usagi! Usagi was so happy with him and now Usagi must be really heartbroken. This is it, I am going to have a serious talk with potter,' he thought. After making a decision, Seiya stood up, gathered his things and with determination he started to walk towards the boys dorm.  
  
Taiki and Yaten looked up at Seiya with concern. Fearing that Seiya might do something drastic like hurt Harry or something along the lines.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Yaten suspiciously.  
  
Seiya looked over his shoulder and to their surprise he smiled at them. "I need to talk to Harry. Straighten things out a bit." He said before continuing walking. 'Harry should realize how much Usagi means to us, and how much he means to her, even though I don't like it at all.' He added silently.  
  
~Boys Dorm~  
  
Harry lay in his huge four-poster bed and blankly stared at the ceiling of his bed. 'I wonder what Usagi is doing. How is she doing? Is she taking everything well? I didn't see her for the rest of the day, I hope she is fine,' Harry thought sadly. he looked around the empty dorm, it seemed like it suited him, his feelings. 'Empty, like my whole being is gone,' Harry thought sadly. he really wasn't in the mood for Quidditch tomorrow, he wasn't in the mood for anything actually. But they wanted to win tomorrows match so he had to do it.  
  
Harry rolled over to his side and faced his nightstand, only to come face to face with a picture. There on the nightstand stood a small picture frame and it was the same picture that Usagi had. Both of them dressed up for the ball, Harry mentally groaned as he saw the two of them smiling and waving up at him. The picture was taken after they became a couple, both of them looked so happy in the picture. 'Was it the right thing to do?' he asked himself yet again as he watched the beautiful picture Usagi get hugged by his picture self. He also noted how happy both of them looked, how beautiful Usagi really was that night. Somehow they looked perfect together. Harry groaned loudly out of frustration, he rolled over on his back again. Looking at the picture brings to much pain to him.  
  
He glared up at the ceiling, he hadn't seen Usagi after their fight and it felt like he hadn't seen her for years. He missed her so much, 'What's wrong with me? I finally find the girl that I love but now I have nothing. I am all alone again, how could I do it? How could I have hurt Usagi? I love her!' he thought, his insides churning. He felt so empty without Usagi.  
  
Harry sighed again and closed his eyes and tried to ease his mind. 'Maybe sleep will help,' he thought slowly drifting off to sleep. An image of Usagi's tear stained face flashed in his mind. Harry's eyes snapped open out of surprise and he was even more surprised to see a serious Seiya hovering above him. 'Great just what I need, more suffering' he thought while mentally groaning.  
  
Seiya starred down at Harry's sleeping form. Well, what seemed like sleeping. He couldn't image that this was the guy Usagi fell in love with. The one who broke her heart. And now hen Seiya Kou, is going to talk some sense into Harry Potter. 'I should be really happy right now, Usagi could be mine. But.they belong together. Somehow,' Seiya thought. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for Harry to wake up. When he finally did wake up, he heaved a mental sigh and gathering up all his pride he glared down at Harry and spoke up.  
  
"We need to talk," he said, he didn't know how heavy that statement lingered in the air.  
  
Harry was surprised to hear that from Seiya, but he had gained his full attention. He sat up and with his back he leaned on the headboard of his bed. He was wondering what Seiya would be saying, 'But I'm not up to this right now,' thought Harry as he leaned with his back further against the headboard. He turned and looked at Seiya who was leaning against one of the wooden posts of his bed. Harry sighed, he feared that Seiya would say something really unexpected. "So?" Harry said as he looked at Seiya expecting the unexpected.  
  
Seiya stared down at Harry trying to stop himself from lashing out on Harry. 'I still can't believe I'm doing this,' he thought angrily. "Let's get straight to the point, what really happened between you and Usagi? There must be a reason for the two of you breaking up," said Seiya finally, looking down at Harry as if he had committed a crime.  
  
Harry turned away, he knew that this would be Seiya's question. He couldn't bare and look into Seiya's accusing face. "Like I said, it's personal. I don't wish to discuss it," he mumbled while looking out the dark night window. Harry then looked back at Seiya suspiciously after a long moment, "Why do you want to know what happened?" he asked.  
  
Seiya shrugged nonchalantly and turned and looked at Harry, "Don't know, I guess I am just concerned for the both of you,"  
  
Harry nodded, not knowing what else there is to say. Seiya was still leaning on one of the posts of his bed seeming to be deep in thought.  
  
"You know," began Seiya after a long moment of silence. This part was really hard for him to say, "I care for her. I care for Usagi so much that I.. I love her. well, I used to love her. You came into her life and brightened up everything that I couldn't do. you made her smile again, laugh again, be her old self again. Even though I could do most of it, but I never was able to give back her shine like you did. Because you love her in someway what that differs from my love to her and she loves you the same way. She always will. I don't want anyone of you hurt especially Usagi. You don't, but she's been through a lot lately in her life. There have been so many changes, so much pain in her life. She needs someone like you right now. Both of you are my friends and I don't want anyone of you hurt, just remember, she loves you." Seiya finished with a long sigh. He couldn't believe what he just said. 'But it's true,' he thought in defeat. He calmly stared down at a shocked Harry.  
  
Harry was shocked, surprised as well to hear anything like that coming from Seiya. 'So he loved her,' he thought as his words were sinking in. his feelings of jealousy coming back to him but this time only a little bit of it only. He felt guilty about himself, he hurt Usagi's heart because of his jealousy. 'How could I? She still loves me, I still love her. I need her.' he thought sadly. he was about to say something to Seiya when the door of their dorm burst open and their friends came sleepily walking in and making their way towards their beds. Harry looked at Seiya who just briefly nodded his head and then walked away to join Yaten and Taiki.  
  
That night Harry wasn't able to sleep properly at all. His thoughts were somewhere else. He was thinking about what Seiya had said. 'Usagi' he thought sadly. his heart felt emptier than ever. Several tears made their way down his cheeks and soaked his pillow as more followed. He cried silently for his loss. That night, there was no Moon shining the night sky at all.  
  
~Girls Dorm~  
  
Usagi took a careful look around her, everyone was still sound asleep in their beds. 'That wont last long' thought Usagi smiling. she fell asleep after her countless hours of crying. Luckily no one woke her up and asked questions. Usagi sighed, the events of yesterday still fresh on her mind. 'Harry,' she thought sadly.  
  
Standing up she made her way to the mirror and starred into the mirror. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she grimaced. Her eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying. She must have cried during her sleep also. Her hair was all matted and wet. There were visible tearstains on her face. 'This is not what a princess should look like,' thought Usagi while making another race in the mirror.  
  
She turned around and faced the small grandfather clock, it read '6:30 am'. Usagi sighed, it was still too early. 'Only a few hours left till the Quidditch match' thought Usagi happily while making her way to a large window. The match would distract her mind from Harry. she managed to smile, she was looking forward to the match. 'My first Quidditch match, I'm gonna make you proud Mom,' thought Usagi. She opened the window and was immediately hit by a cold gust of wind. It felt somewhat refreshing to Usagi, the cold November wind ruffling her already ruffed up hair.  
  
She starred out at the still dark sky. The sun hasn't risen yet so it was still fairly dark. Usagi enjoyed the silence for a while until her smile turned into a frown. There was a shift of the wind and Usagi felt it. Usagi looked around alarmed, 'Voldemort' was the only word that ringed in her mind. She quickly turned her head into the direction where the dark energy radiated. The Quidditch Pitch. 'What the Hell?' Usagi saw nothing at all. Nothing out of the ordinary. The presence was at the Quidditch pitch but it quickly disappeared as it came. As if it knew it was spotted. Usagi's frown grew deeper, 'Something's going to happen,' she thought. She continued to look at the Quidditch pitch trying to find the presence again but to no avail. Sighing loudly she closed the window and walked back to her bed. 'Something's happening here, but what is there plan? Are they going to attack?' she glared out the window in frustration not knowing what she was going to do. 'Wait, I am going to wait.' she concluded. She looked around the still silent room, some were already stirring in their beds about to wake up. Usagi stood up and walked towards the bathroom, 'Might as well use up the time and get ready for the match,' she thought wryly.  
  
~Somewhere in a Dark Secluded House~  
  
The house stood alone, no one dared to enter the house. Evil reeked around the house, nothing living surrounded it. Even the animals of the forest did not dare to come close to it. strange noises could be heard from the inside. Inside the house everything felt evil. But somehow the inside of the house differed from the outside, it was much larger that expected. There were dark long gloomy corridors leading to different parts of the haunted house.  
  
In the middle of the house or the heart was the Center of Pure Evil. Darkness loomed everywhere. There was only a fireplace that burned and illuminated the figures in the darkened room. infront of the fire sat a cloaked figure, Voldemort cackling evilly about his sinister plan. He was still weak since his last encounter with Harry Potter but that will change soon. Slowly he is rising to power his new body giving much strength that he needed. The youmas did a fine job delivering energy to him. He starred into the blazing flames and laughed again crazily, thinking about the plans they had prepared, what they had install for the little Moon Princess.  
  
"Soon, it'll be soon. Then I shall have her," said Voldemort in a raspy voice. He laughed again, his laughter piercing through the darkness.  
  
Behind him stood 8 figures. 7 of which were women and only one of them man. They stood proudly behind Voldemort, they were none other than the Sailor senshi and the earth prince in his armor. All of them had unreadable expressions on their faces, since they were all in darkness. But their eyes shimmered through the darkness; an evil glint was in all of them. The flames of the fire evident in their eyes. Some of them smirked while others laughed as they talked about their plans. What is going to happen to their little 'Princess'.  
  
"The crystal will be in my hands soon. Than I shall have the power again. The little Moon Princess will be in for a surprise when she sees her 'Guardians' again." Cackled Voldemort. His hand reached forward and grinned when he saw in the flames a dead corpse of the Moon Princess.  
  
"We shall not fail you master." Said Endymon, a sinister smirk played on his lips. "Serenity and the Ginzushou will be here I promise. The Moon Princess will be in for a lot of fun," he added. He turned to the senshi and nodded his head signaling for them to leave. The senshi nodded in response and all eight of them disappeared in one of the many dark corridors.  
  
"Master?..do you think...think..they shall be successful?" asked a short bald man that cowered in the corner. In a way, he resembled a rat with his small pointy nose.  
  
Voldemort grinned sadistically into the darkness. "We shall she, we shall see Pettigrew."  
  
~Breakfast~  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall was talking about the upcoming Quidditch match. Excited buzzing filled the hall as everyone ate and talked about who is going to win. An extreme tension hung between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, occasionally they would hit each other with some nasty remarks.  
  
Oliver seemed not to care about it though, he was all worked up for the game. He made sure that all his teammates were eating for strength for the match. But what concerned him the most was, Usagi still hadn't shown up yet. He made his way where Harry and his friends were seated.  
  
"Harry, where's Usagi? We need Usagi on the team. She hasn't shown up yet." Oliver exclaimed looking down at a gloomy Harry Potter expecting an answer.  
  
Harry squirmed in his seat. The topic 'Usagi' wasn't still good for him. It made him think back to last nights encounter with Seiya. And thinking about Usagi made him miss her. true he hasn't seen her at all this morning. And she still hasn't shown up for breakfast. He grew worried about her by now, "I don't know Oliver, I haven't seen her yet," he said trying to hide his saddened feelings.  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know? Where is she?" screeched Oliver looking frantic. He couldn't bare to loose a great Chaser. Also he didn't know what happened between Usagi and Harry, he still thinks that they are still a couple.  
  
Hermione, seeing Harry's discomfort, cleared her throat and looked up at Oliver and beamed him a smile. "Don't worry, Usagi will be probably down in a few minutes. When we woke this morning she was still in the bath. I know she takes a long time in the bath," she said smiling up at Oliver hoping that he would move on soon. Oliver sure did, but he kept an eye on the door, if Usagi came through it he would drag her to a seat and make her eat her breakfast.  
  
"So did you get a chance to talk to Usagi?" asked Ron after taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
Hermione sighed, she didn't," No, I didn't. When I arrived she was already asleep." Hermione shuddered, Usagi's tear stained face flashed in her mind. "She must have cried all day. Her face was tear struck. She looked so miserable, poor Usagi," Hermione shook her head but then noticed Harry looking equally as miserable as Usagi. "Sorry," she mumbled an apology to Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged trying to act normal, "It's alirght," he mumbled. He looked at Seiya was busy talking with Yaten and Taiki. He remembered their talk last night, he still couldn't believe that Seiya loved Usagi. Seiya's words made him feel so guilty for what he did. And from what Hermione said about Usagi it made him feel more miserable that he already is.  
  
"Hey," exclaimed Yaten suddenly. He pointed towards the Hall's doors. "It's Usagi,"  
  
And for sure enough Usagi came walking in. she looked like her usual self, except that her eyes were slightly red. With her usual French braid, she wore a blue sweater and usual pants. When she entered she was pounced by Oliver and dragged towards the table for breakfast.  
  
Harry and the others looked up and looked at Usagi being dragged away by an overjoyed Oliver. To Harry, Usagi seemed more beautiful than ever. His heart wrenched in pain when he realized they were no longer together. Just before Usagi was to sit down with the rest of the Quidditch by Oliver, Usagi looked in their direction. Harry and Usagi's eyes meet. Pain flashed briefly in her red eyes as they stared into each other's eyes what seemed like an eternity but it soon was replaced when her eyes flashed again and an unreadable expression covered her face. Usagi broke their connection and looked away and sat down next to Angelina and Alicia.  
  
Harry sighed and placed his head in his hands. This was getting difficult for him to handle. He really wished that he could take back what he said yesterday.  
  
Ron looked on and noticed Usagi sitting way back with the Quidditch team. "I guess she won't be sitting with us," he said thoughtfully.  
  
Taiki turned to Seiya with a questioning look, "What did you tell Harry last night? He seems more down that yesterday. He's radiating with misery,"  
  
Seiya shrugged and smiled mysteriously at his two friends, "Made him realize some things. That's all, what we talked about was only between the two of us," he said giving them a cocky grin.  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes at Seiya, "Good thing is that you didn't kill him or else we would all be at the dormitory searching for his remains," he said.  
  
Seiya just shrugged and looked at Harry, 'I hope you patch things up with Usagi, before it may be too late.' He thought.  
  
~Gryffindor Locker Room~  
  
"Alirght team this is it!" exclaimed Oliver loudly after they all had changed into their Scarlet Quidditch Robes. "We will win, I can smell it!" he shouted enthusiastically.  
  
"Oliver, that's not what you are smelling. I can assure you that," pointed out Fred.  
  
"Yeah, it's probably just your socks," said George. This was followed by a 'Shut up' and glare by Oliver and a round full of giggles of all the girls in the locker room.  
  
Harry didn't listen at all at Oliver's usual pep talk. His eye's kept wandering back to a now giggling Usagi. Both of them hadn't spoken to each other at all. And when he would look at her and she would turn his way, she wouldn't meet his eyes. She would just turn away and listen to Oliver. He sighed, he wanted to be with Usagi now and hug her tightly and tell her it will be alirght, that he was sorry. 'But how?' he asked himself groaning. He already came to a conclusion that he would make up to Usagi but the only problem is if she would accept him back?  
  
Usagi turned her head and stole a glance at Harry. she frowned, he seemed to be deep in thoughts again. She really didn't know what to do anymore, she still felt strongly connected to him but she made sure that their 'Bond' was cut. Was he thinking about getting back together? Her heart skipped a beat at that thought, 'Remember this is for the best, put a stop to you emotions,' she said to herself.  
  
Usagi turned her attention back at Oliver, who still kept rambling on about teamwork. Finding something better to do than to listen to Oliver's ramblings, Usagi tightened her braid so that it won't come loose during the game. 'Think about the match, you need to concentrate and not think about your hopeless love life.' She scolded herself. True she was excited for the game and true again her love life was a hopeless case. Turning her attention back to the match, she was excited all right, and overly nervous. This was her first game as Gryffindor Chaser and she intended to win. 'I am going to make you proud mother,' she thought in determination.  
  
"We are going to win this match. If we win we will be one step closer to the cup," said Oliver pumping his fist in the air.  
  
"He's full of team spirit, make that over team spirit.he'd make a great cheerleader." Mumbled Usagi to herself.  
  
Angelina and Alicia had overheard Usagi mumbling to herself and giggled lightly at the idea of Oliver as a cheerleader.  
  
"He's always like that," said Angelina grinning.  
  
"It's like this before every match." Added Alicia, shaking her head at Oliver's team spirit.  
  
"We know his speeches by heart," said Fred, having overheard the girl's conversation. He then smiled, "Oliver might look good with a skirt and pompoms thanks for the idea" he added thoughtfully having come up with another prank.  
  
"Oliver is just like that, a perky guy. A perfect cheerleader as you said, said George, he then placed his hand over his heart and made a dramatic notion, "We honor him for that, Oh, bless his pep-talking, perky heart,"  
  
Usagi shock her head at the twins' antics. "Always like that eh?" repeated Usagi turning her attention back at Oliver, who hadn't noticed that no one was listening to his ramblings.  
  
".but now we are going to win again. We have a great team as always. And a new secret weapon, we got a superb Chaser on our team. Faster than the speed of light, I tell you! That will make the other teams bite the dust. You, Usagi, will make us win!" exclaimed Oliver.  
  
Usagi looked slightly shocked at Oliver's sudden out burst. She then blushed at the sudden attention, the twins started to applaud her and make dramatic bows.  
  
"Plus we got our great Seeker, we have got the Dream Team! Harry, has never lost the Snitch.well except for that one time.but who's counting? Anyway, let's get out there and WIN THIS GAME!" shouted Oliver.  
  
~Quidditch Pitch~  
  
loud cheers filled the whole pitch, the stands were filled with all the students. Cheers and thunderous filled the air when the players flew into the Pitch.  
  
"Welcome to this years First Quidditch Match," came Lee Jordan's voice, magically amplified. "And today's match will be Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. This will be tough match, one can clearly see the tension between the two teams. I am sure Gryffindor will win though.go Gryffindor! Oh. Sorry Professor."  
  
Usagi took in her surroundings from where she was flying. All around her loud cheers could be hear. To her left was Angelina flying and to her right was Alicia flying. It was up to her to get the Quaffle first. She looked up and saw Harry flying a few feet above her. 'Turn you attention to the game!' she shouted to herself. 'This is it, the big match, I can do this,' she coached her self.  
  
"Hey, Tsukino! I think grandmamma will be proud and happy that you use her broom," shouted Malfoy across to her. all the Slytherins began to laugh at his joke.  
  
Usagi scowled at Malfoy, "Yeah right Malfoy, let's just see who gets the last laugh. Be prepared to bit the dust!" she shouted back. She could hear Alicia and Angelina cheer at her, "You go girl!" "Show him what a girls' made of!"  
  
Mdm. Hooch came to the center of the pitch and released the Golden Snitch and the two Bludgers. "I want a fair match understand?" she shouted staring particularly at the Slytherins. She blew her silver whistle and threw the Quaffle in the air. The game was off!  
  
"And immediately the Quaffle if taken by Usagi Tsukino of Gryffindor! She is the new addition to the team. An excellent Chaser, just look how she just zooms by everyone, I can hardly see her! she moves so swiftly! And what a great broom she owns, never seen anything like it, the Lunarwind. They say it is faster that the Firebolt. What an exemplary model in deed, just look at its fluid movements!"  
  
"Jordan! Stick to the game!" came McGonagal's voice.  
  
"Sorry Professor,"  
  
Usagi grinned, she was doing great. She loved the rush of the game. 'This is fun,' she thought happily. With expertise she easily dodged Bludgers and some Slytherin Chasers.  
  
"Gryffindor in possession, Tsukino moves in to score --- and she SCORES! Ten points for Gryffindor! Way the go Usagi! You go girl!" loud cheers from the Gryffindors filled the air as hissing noises and boo's came from the Slytherins. "Slytherin in possession, team captain Flint holding the Quaffle.passes to Pucey - OUCH! That must've hurt, hit by the head by a Bludger curtsey of Fred Weasley.or is it George, don't know the difference.Gryffindor in possession, the Quaffle held by Alicia Spinnet.passes to.watch out!!" came Lee's shout of surprise.  
  
Alicia passed or rather threw the Quaffle towards Usagi, who was about to catch it, but at the same moment a Bludger came pelting towards Usagi. Then Usagi did the unthinkable, she did the 'Sloth Grip Roll' (AN: I found that one in Quidditch Throughout the ages!) but the surprising thing was, she was hanging upside down with only her feet gripping on tightly on the broomstick, with her free hands she kept a firm and steady hold on the Quaffle. Usagi grinned and stuck her tongue out at Goyle, who was the one who sent the Bludger at her. 'It takes much harder to wipe me out!' she thought sending a cocky grin towards a fuming Malfoy. Usagi turned back upright and flew away with the Quaffle still in hand. Loud cheers erupted from the amazed Gryffindors. "I can't believe my eyes! She just did a perfect Sloth Grip Roll stunt! Amazing!" shouted Lee gleefully.  
  
The game continued, Gryffindor was now in lead with 30 to 10. Malfoy scowled as he stared angrily down at the game. 'Tsukino is good, too good for her own sake,' he thought angrily. He then smirked when an idea came to his head. 'Time for some cheating,' he thought as he flew down towards Crabe, Slytherins other Beater.  
  
"Any luck in hitting Tsukino?" asked Malfoy, he scowled when he received a No as an answer. "Well, then let me help you," he suggested. Malfoy grabbed Crabe's club and waited for the right moment.  
  
Just then a Bludger came flying their way and to Malfoy`s delight Usagi wasn't to far away. he forcefully hit the Bludger with all his might making it fly full force towards Usagi.  
  
WHAM! The Bludger hit Usagi straight on the shoulder. One could have heard the cracking of bones over the loud shout of pain Usagi made. The air filled with loud shouts of 'Usagi!' from her teammates and Boo's and Foul's from the Gryffindors. The Slytherins cheered in delight as they saw a Gryffindor in pain.  
  
Usagi lost her balance and fell off her broom because of the sudden hit and the searing pain on her now broken arm. Luckily she was able to grab hold of her broom with her good hand, before she completely fell off. With the rest of her strength, she pulled herself back onto her broom. Usagi winced when she cradled her broken arm. 'Somehow this isn't fun anymore,' she thought while again wincing from the pain. From the corner of her eye she could see Mdm. Hooch speak angrily with Malfoy. In turn Gryffindor got a free shot at the goal post, of course Gryffindor scored.  
  
"A foul!!! Made by that disgusting, cheating git Malfoy!" shouted Lee angrily after the incident.  
  
"Jordan I am warning you," said McGonagal threathingly. But she did feel the same way right now towards Malfoy.  
  
Harry scowled at Malfoy as he flew by him towards Usagi. He couldn't believe that Malfoy had it in him to do such a thing to Usagi. "You alirght?" he asked as he looked with concern into Usagi's eyes. All he wanted to do now was to kill Malfoy for what he did to his Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked away from Harry's penetrating green eyes. "Yeah, fine," she said, a hint of pain was still evident. Now she really didn't want to deal with Harry. she sighed and without another word she flew away from him before all her emotional barriers would brake.  
  
Oliver signaled for a time out, all of them landed and the Gryffindors huddled together on the right side of the pitch. With much pain Usagi sat down on the grass and clutched her now useless arm painfully she grimaced on how painful it really was. Oliver turned and looked down at her with concern he couldn't bare to see one of his teammates in pain. "You alirght? Can you still hang in there for a couple more minutes?" he asked kneeling infront of Usagi. Usagi nodded her head, seeming that she had lost her voice from all that pain.  
  
"We need the Snitch, find it!" said Oliver as he turned to Harry with a serious expression on his face.  
  
Harry nodded and looked down at Usagi sitting on the ground cradling her arm. He was fully concerned about her. With a determined look, he was going to beat Malfoy to the Snitch. He owned this to Usagi. Soon they all went back to the game with a new determination.  
  
~Stands~  
  
"Did you see that?! That cheating, disgusting Git!" exclaimed Ron standing up and shouting at the top of his lungs along with all the other Gryffindors after Usagi got hit by the Bludger.  
  
"Malfoy really did go too far this time," agreed Hermione as she stared down at Usagi with her worried brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"Did you feel it?" whispered Yaten, looking frantically around the stands after everyone settled down. The other two lights nodded in agreement both of them looking around the quidditch area with alarmed eyes. Moment's age, an evil presence made itself known, but it disappeared quickly after Usagi got hit.  
  
"Keep your eyes open and don't let your guard down. We can't protect her if we are here and she is way out there," whispered Taiki.  
  
"Something's up, I know it," whispered Seiya. the other two nodded still keeping an eye on Usagi who hadn't noticed anything wrong at all.  
  
Just across the stand, where all he teachers were seated, Professor Meioh looked up suddenly and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Something wrong Setsuna?" asked Dumbledore, who sat next to her.  
  
"They are here," whispered Setsuna in response, alarm was evident in her voice as she looked around alarmed.  
  
~Pitch~  
  
"After that foul, cheating and disgusting move by the equally disgusting Slytherin seeker Malfoy," shouted Lee angrily loudly. He danced way from McGonagal who tried frantically to get the magical megaphone away from him but soon just gave up. "Gryffindor still is in the lead. Back to the game, Gryffindor in possession, Alicia moves in to score.OH! Intercepted by Slytherin Chaser Pusey.moves into score.Oh no!! Slytherin scores!" moaned lee loudly. Loud cheers erupted from the Slytherins as they gained a score while boos came from the rest of the houses.  
  
Harry looked around the pitch trying vainly to find the Snitch. He saw Malfoy at the other end laughing his head off at Usagi, who struggled to keep her balance on her broom. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Malfoy, wishing he could knock him out cold. Then he saw it, the Golden Snitch by the Slytherins goal posts and obviously Malfoy hadn't seen it at all. With a rush of excitement, with full speed of his Firebolt he rushed towards the posts. Obviously Malfoy had seen him flying towards the post he quickly followed Harry. the two of them were flying at top speed, with Harry in the lead. Neck to neck, Harry and Malfoy rushed towards the Snitch. Both extended their arms trying to reach the Snitch before the other. Suddenly Harry made an abrupt turn and to his luck his hand enclosed onto the cold Snitch. Because of the sudden abrupt turn, Malfoy slammed directly into the goal post. Harry flew back up and heard Mdm. Hooch blow her whistle, signaling the end of the game.  
  
Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindors as Harry held out the Golden Snitch. Cheers of joy erupted from the Gryffindors, their banner of the Lion rose up highly. They were all shouting themselves hoarse, Gryffindor had won the match!  
  
"Gryffindor Wins! A superb catch made by Gryffindors wonderful seeker, Harry Potter!" shouted lee gleefully.  
  
Usagi grinned as they flew higher in the air for a victory flight. They had won! She saw Wood flying around happily as if his birthday came early. She enjoyed the feeling of victory so much that she didn't notice the sudden change of mood at all. A wave of murmurs erupted from the stands.  
  
Down on the ground, a mysterious black portal opened out of nowhere it was the cause of the sudden commotion. But Usagi hadn't noticed at all. The light and Professor Meioh and all the other Professor stood up and looked down at the portal with surprised and alarmed gazes.  
  
"What a great match! Gryffindor won, Great work guys! it was ... What the heck?!?!" shouted Lee when he saw the portal on the ground.  
  
But it was Professor McGonagal's shout that made Usagi aware of the situation. "MISS TSUKINO WATCH OUT!!!" came her shout through the magical megaphone. The shout was closely followed from shouting of warning from her teammates and screaming from the stands.  
  
Usagi had just time to register what happened. When she heard the shouts, the evil presence washed over her again, this time stronger that ever. With an alarmed expression she turned her attention down at the ground and saw the portal. Her eyes grew wide with fear and recognition. 'Senshi!' her mind screamed in alarm. And the next thing she knew was that she heard McGonagal's shout of warning and Venus' Love Me Chain came flying out of the portal, hurdling towards her at top speed.  
  
Before she had a chance to react, she let out a shout of pain as the chain bound tightly around her small waist cutting off all her oxygen. And there was a powerful tug on the chain and forcefully she was pulled from her broom in the air. Loud screams of terror filled the air as everyone saw Usagi being pulled off her broom and came crashing to the ground.  
  
But the screams never reached Usagi's ears. Everything was moving to fast for her to register anymore, the next thing she knew, she collided to ground and pain jolted throughout her body and then her whole world went Black.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
and yet again, I am EVIL! Bwahahaha! A cliffhanger! I'm good, I'm good, *does a victory dance) I hope you like it! Some action is in the picture! Bwahahaha I am sooo evil!  
  
I cant believe I got so many reviews for the last chapter, I thought all of you were mad at me, I guess not. But from the bottom of my little author heart, THANK YOU SO MUCH! (cries hysterically) You guys encouraged me to continue with the fic, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am loved, thank you so much. Thank you to all those who e-mailed me, Christina, Jessica, "Jmanarna" and all the rest.you guys are my friends.Moon Kitty.. You guys are GREAT FRIENDS! Thank you all for the support!  
  
Again, I hope you liked this chapter. And please REVIEW!!! I need your REVIEWS!!! Remember to REVIEW always. I am open for suggestions, opinions and others. Thank you all for reading.. REVIEW. .REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you all for reading  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth, the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan......we love Usagi and Harry!  
  
PS: Chapter 12 will be extra juicy! ^.^ 


	12. The truth is finally revealed

~*~*~*~  
  
Yes!! Finally the next chapter of "Facing A New Destiny"!!!!!!!!! Hahaha! I hope all of you are hungry, because this one will fill you up pretty much!!!! I know that this took me sooo long to put up, but let me tell you guys something, the next chapters will be even BETTER!! Hahaha! I thank all of you who e-mailed me wondering where I was, if I was still alive, WELL, I am still alive. Barely. Anyway, I am really sorry that this chapter took so long, but I had a serious writers block and nothing will come into my head for the chapter except the other story "Unexpected Love", which I am happy to say, has got great reviews! I know it was kinda cruel of me to make Usagi that isolated sort of way, but she has such a bad past that it would fit her much better. ANYWAY, it took me a really long time to finish writing chapter 12 of FAND in my notebook, (every chapter that I make, should now compose of 23 pages of my notebook, and mind you my notebook has REALLY small lines and is quite long!) so after a long time I was able to finish writing the chapter. I hope you all will like this chapter, because it took me a lot of time to write it!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Harry Potter and any related character. And I do not own Sailor Moon and any related character. So there is no need to sue, they all belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I own are the clothes I wear and this plot!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Plot~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"The truth is finally out.."  
  
  
  
Loud screams and shouts erupted from the stands as the chain wrapped itself around Usagi. Loud shouts of her name filled the cold air and suddenly terror washed over all as they saw Usagis body collide to the ground. Over all the screams of terror, the sickening sound of bones cracking could be heard throughout the stadium.  
  
Harry had only little time to register what just happened. When heard the shouting of Usagis name he had just the time to see her being pulled off her broom and then the next thing he knew he saw Usagi collide to the ground. A spasm of terror washed over him, all his blood drained from his face as he starred down at the ground where Usagi lay with disbelieving eyes, not believing what he just saw. He could vaguely see Usagi from up where he was, all around him he heard the screams and shouts of fear. Again a spasm of terror hit him full on, as realization seeped in. 'No, no, no, this is not happening' he repeated to himself.  
  
Harry noticed that the whole Quidditch team stopped flying and starred down at the ground with sheer shock. He heard the alarmed shouts from his teammates but he was too busy starring down at the ground. Everything happened so quickly for him to register. He saw teachers hurrying towards Usagi, and very slowly his teammates descended to the ground all of which looking very pale.  
  
Everything finally sinked in, Harry felt a sickening feeling inside his stomach. His only thoughts were Usagi, if she was still alive. She had to be, without her, he didn't know what he would do. Letting out a loud scream, "NO!" Harry flew down to the ground at top speed; he has never flown so fast before. He vaguely heard McGonagal's voice magically amplified telling everybody to remain in their stands.  
  
Harry quickly flew by the others and almost reached the ground. Before he knew it, he was on the ground standing just a few feet away from Usagi. The teachers haven't arrived yet they were still running towards them. They were lead by the lights and Professor Meioh, who were running at a break neck speed. Harry dropped his broom on the ground, he noted that Usagi's broom was next to his. When he turned his attention towards Usagi, he was struck by pure terror and his stomach gave a sudden lurch.  
  
Harry could see a puddle of blood start to surround her and it grew alarmingly by the minute. Trails of blood trickled down Usagi's fore head and down her ghostly pale face. Her hair was matted with blood, part of it was free from its French braid, and all covered in blood. Her robes were slowly turning to a deeper shade of scarlet as they soaked up her blood. Her right arm was twisted into an odd angle as well as her left leg. She wasn't moving at all, it was hard to determine if she was breathing at all. Harry's heart was pounding hard against his chest as he starred at Usagi's prone form. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her chest move, her breathing was unsteady but still was still alive. He starred at her with pure shock, praying to the gods that she will be alirght.  
  
Very slowly he started to approach her, never taking his eyes of her. He wanted to make sure that she is all right before anyone else, just to assure him. He broke into a run, ignoring the shouts of his name from the lights and the professors, all he cared about was to get to Usagi. Nearer, almost near her, just a few more steps....  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Harry slammed into something invisible that kept him from reaching Usagi. He barely felt the pain of his body slamming into something, it's like his whole body has gone numb, feeling nothing. His mind just kept repeating, 'Get to Usagi, get to Usagi..' over and over again. He slammed into the invisible barrier as he tried again to reach the motionless body of Usagi. 'No, no, no, I got to tell her I love her, that I am sorry. It just cant end this way!' his mind screamed. His vision blurred and he finally noticed that he was crying. But he didn't care at all if anyone would see him all he cared about was to get to Usagi. Again he tried to reach her, but again he slammed into the invisible barrier.  
  
Harry was about to run again when somebody grabbed him from behind and restrained him from running. Harry struggled hard to get free and get to Usagi.  
  
"Let go of me! Usagi..she needs help, let go of me!" shouted Harry angrily.  
  
"Stop it Harry! You're only getting yourself hurt, just don't panic, stay clam" shouted Seiya loudly over Harry's ramblings, he was the one who was keeping a firm hold onto Harry. He, himself was still quite in shock at the sudden turn of events. He was even in deeper shock when he saw the state that Usagi was in.  
  
By now both Quidditch teams have descended to the ground and starred with horror at where Usagi lay. Both Angelina and Alicia where in Fred and George arms crying. Wood just couldn't bare to watch. All the teachers arrived and stood perplexed behind Harry and Seiya too shocked to move and do something. They all starred at Usagi and the swirling portal behind her.  
  
Hermione and Ron managed to get down from the stands and ran to Harry and the others. Hermione gasped and grew very pale as she saw Usagi lying there. She held onto Ron's arm for support. Ron tried hard to comfort a crying Hermione while growing pale and shaken himself. Silence filled the cold and deathly air, which was accompanied by muffled cries and whispers.  
  
Taiki and Yaten slowly moved forwards and reached for the invisible barrier. As they touched the cold invisible wall, a wave of evil energy flooded over them. Yaten stumbled backwards while Taiki held his head in pain.  
  
"It's them, no doubt about it. They are here, they did it," whispered Yaten in a serious tone from the ground.  
  
"There is an invisible force that is surrounding Usagi, preventing us from reaching her," informed Taiki, while helping Yaten back up.  
  
"Who they? What do you mean?" asked Harry, he looked around curiously. To his surprise the teachers looked away, not being able to answer his question and the lights gave him a remorseful look. Harry had an itching feeling that they were hiding something important from everybody, and it got something to do with Usagi and the lights.  
  
"What's wrong?! Why doesn't anybody tell me?" he shouted accusingly.  
  
Seiya released Harry after his outburst. He approached the invisible barrier and took a closer look at Usagi. He stared at Usagi with alarm, before his eyes the puddle of blood grew and her face was already deathly pale. His hands clenched into fists and they shock in anger. With his right fist he hit the invisible barrier in anger. The barrier pulsated at the sudden force, it changed to the color of dark purple for a moment. 'How could this happen?! How?' he thought angrily. He fingered his star locket in his pocket, if the senshi appeared he would transform even if it meant to expose their identity.  
  
"Now Seiya, don't do anything irrational," warned Taiki, as if knowing what Seiya was thinking.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed, still holding his wand. "Our magic doesn't seem to work," he began he watched Usagi's breathing go unsteady with a grave look. "I don't know anymore..I don't know," whispered the headmaster. Silence followed that. The Gryffindor and Slytherin team stared at the headmaster with shock after hearing those words.  
  
Yaten had enough of it all. Angrily he turned around and faced a pale Setsuna, who hadn't spoken at all. She just kept a steady eye on the open portal. "You!" began Yaten angrily, causing everyone to look at them. Setsuna stared down at the small star senshi with surprise, "Why haven't you seen this coming? You know they were coming! Why didn't you warn us?" shouted Yaten angrily. He couldn't bare to watch Usagi at the brink of death.  
  
There were gasps of surprise and a shout of warning from McGonagal. Setsuna diverted her eyes to Yaten, "I didn't know that they were coming. I just felt their presence when it too late for us to take action. Nothing can stop them to get what they want, and you know it Yaten. I couldn't have seen it," answered Setsuna slowly.  
  
Yaten starred at Setsuna for a while, he knew that she was right but couldn't bring himself to admit it. He angrily turned around and stomped off towards Taiki and Seiya.  
  
Setsuna continued to stare at the unconscious Usagi, she ignored the whispers going on around them. Her eyes moved over to the black portal, expecting the senshi to come out any minute. She contemplated if they should transform and risk being exposed. She never knew that this was coming, they were all prepared but the senshi attacked right under their noses and they weren't able to protect the princess! 'Come out' Setsuna ordered mentally, glaring at the portal. 'Show your faces senshis.'  
  
Harry longed to run over there to Usagi, knocking down the barrier and gather up Usagi in his arms and tell her that he was sorry. That he needed her and that he loved her. But now his chances to be with her grew slim. Time was running out for Usagi and he still he didn't know who did this to Usagi. He starred at the unconscious Usagi only lying a few feet away from him, so near yet so hard to reach. 'Don't die, you cant die, you will not die on me,' ordered Harry mentally kneeling infront of the barrier. He felt the cold wall against his hands, "You cant die, not yet, I need to let you know I love you," whispered Harry to himself, hoping that Usagi might hear him.  
  
"Who would do this?" Harry heard Ron say. Ron looked paler than ever as he stared at the unmoving girl infront of them. Hermione held on his arms as more tears spilled over her face.  
  
"But who are they referring to," asked Hermione in a broken voice. "Who are 'they'?"  
  
~  
  
Pain erupted from every part of her body. Usagi couldn't bare the pain when her small frame hit the hard ground. She wanted to scream but she couldn't, she wanted to run away but she couldn't. She wanted to die...perhaps she could. Her whole world went black.  
  
~iDreams Sequencei~  
  
The whole world was black for Usagi. She could faintly hear shouts and screams of terror in the dark world. She vaguely registered the pain work its way throughout her body. Usagi felt all alone, vulnerable, unprotected...alone. 'What is happening? Where is everybody?' she thought into the darkness. Coldness swept over her suddenly, she could feel the pain increase and she felt more tired than ever. 'Make it stop...the pain.' she moaned. The pain spread itself all over her body, increasing, she wanted to scream into the darkness but nothing would come out of her mouth. She tried to move, but she found out she couldn't, the pain was unbearable. 'Make the pain stop...make it go away..' she felt to tired to talk or try to move, she had no energy at all left. Her strength was slowly seeping away from her. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable and she was loosing strength fast.  
  
The screams and shouts were only faintly heard and the pain became more intense. 'Make it stop,' she pleaded. 'Do anything, just make it stop, make it go away,' she pleaded into the darkness. She felt a certain cold blanket sweep over her, it was cold but yet so comforting. As if an answer to her prayers. Usagi welcomed the coldness, it lessened the pain, and it made it go away. She felt more and more tired, her whole strength being gone by now, yet the blanket of coldness seemed to make it all right...everything would be alright.  
  
'This feels better..much better' repeated Usagi contently, slowly drifting away into the darkness. It seemed everything stopped for her..the pain, the faint shouts, her life...it was just her, the darkness and the coldness. 'So this is it how it is like to die...' se thought. Somehow she welcomed the coldness wholeheartedly. Unknown to her, as she accepted the coldness, she accepted death. Little by little her soul left her body..she was dieing.  
  
"Are you sure that this is what you want child?" asked an enchanted voice. Usagi was startled at first as the enchanted voice disturbed her comfort of coldness. But she then recognized who has just spoke, the person just materialized infront of her. Her mother, queen serenity. A ghostly figure of the former queen of the Moon stood before her, bearing an unreadable expression.  
  
"Is this what you want child?" repeated the late queen.  
  
"Mother?!" exclaimed Usagi in a broken voice, finally being able to talk. "I...I don't know..it just seems so good here..so perfect. There are no worries...no problems for me to worry about..all is at peace..everything seems so perfect.."answered Usagi.  
  
The queen sighed and looked at Usagi with full sorrow. She knew exactly what she was going through. "What about the future? What would happen to all those who love and care for you if you were dead?" she asked.  
  
"I.. I don't know...everything seems so perfect here....I know I might sound selfish but..everything here is at peace.." whispered Usagi, uncertain of what to do anymore, if this is what she really wanted.  
  
"What about the people you are suppose to protect? What about them? You still have a bright future ahead of you. Child, this isn't how it should end." Said Serenity lastly. Usagi thought about it, she could feel the coldness drift away from her. "I still have a future? What future? My senshi have betrayed me and I am always forced into battle.. I am the cause of all of this...wouldn't it be better if I were dead?" asked Usagi bitterly. She felt the comfortable coldness envelope her body, causing her to shiver lightly. She felt freer now, more alive than dead. She smiled, a bitter and sad smile. A tear trickled down her pale cheeks.  
  
Serenity gave her daughter a sad smile. "Everything happens for a reason. If you were gone, what would happen to all the people? Everyone depends on you. They need you. Your friends, they would be heart broken if they knew you were dead. And what about Harry? He would be in such grief if you were gone. He cares for you..he loves you and you know it,"  
  
Usagi stared at her former mother for a long time, absorbing what she said. "Harry? He loves me? .. Of course he does...but does he love me like I do? So we have a future? Everything is so complicated!" Usagi felt very tired by now, all the thinking made her light headed and ready to collapse. The coldness had already engulfed her completely and she was giving in. time was running out...she is dieing.  
  
"Give your love time, don't you see child, that he loves you? The two of you have a bright future. Serenity darling, Harry love, he needs you as much as you need him." stated the queen. Her image started to fade, "My time here is done, just remember Serenity. You have found your soulmate..your wish has been granted. Harry is your soulmate," the Queens last words echoed through the darkness.  
  
"Harry..my soulmate..I need him..he need me...I love him," Usagi repeated into the darkness. Suddenly the coldness angrily left Usagi, seeing that has been defeated by the Light, the light of hope. "I love him...I need to live!"  
  
~iEnd of Dream Sequencei~  
  
Everyone starred in horror as Usagi stopped breathing.  
  
Harry's blood went cold as he saw Usagi stop breathing. 'No, no, no! This cant be happening!' he mentally screamed as he kneeled next to the invisible barrier. He felt ready to collapse, he suddenly emptier that ever inside. Something inside his heart has been taken away, a piece of his heart. "You cant..don't die Usagi..." whispered Harry, tears threatened to spill as he watched her body begging it to move. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw a rather pale Ron, holding a hysterically crying Hermione.  
  
Ron looked down at his friend with much sympathy, he then looked at the motionless Usagi. The puddle of blood grew increasingly by the minute. He took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down all the while trying to sooth Hermione.  
  
"She's not breathing..Oh God..she's...she's...Harry I am so sorry...this cant be happening," whispered Ron in a disbelieving voice.  
  
Harry couldn't bring himself to agree with Ron, he is still hoping on a miracle to bring back Usagi. 'Usagi..now I don't have the chance to say how much I really love you..' thought Harry, hot tears slipped down is cheeks.  
  
Seiya slid to his knees as he saw Usagi stop breathing. "No," whispered Seiya angrily. He placed his head against the flat invisible surface of the barrier. He angrily stared onto the ground. Slowly tears dropped on the ground. "No...we lost..we failed.."he said angrily.  
  
Yaten and Taiki stood there transfixed, Taiki lowered his head, it was evident that he was crying as his shoulders shook. Yaten on the other hand cried, he started to pound is fist on the barrier angrily. The barrier pulsated by a wave of dark purple energy. He continued to pound his fists against the barrier trying hard to reach the Moon princess.  
  
All around them people started crying, a wave of sadness and grief washed over them all. They learned the girl who brought happiness to everyone's lives was now gone. Teachers stood there staring sadly at the fallen girl not knowing at all what to do. Even Dumbledore was shocked and heart broken at the sudden twist of fate of the young Moonchild.  
  
Setsuna continued to stare at Usagi's body willing it to move. 'Fight it princess, fight death and come back to us. You can't just die, not now. Fight it, come back. I know you can do it,' thought Setsuna sadly.  
  
There was a heavy silence that filled the Quidditch filed. But it was Seiya who changed all that. He slowly stood up and with all his might he hit the barrier with his fist, making it angrily pulse in a dark purple color. He continued hitting the barrier willing it to open. They weren't to give up just like that, not now, not ever. There had to be a way to get to Usagi before it was too late.  
  
"You can't just die!" exclaimed Seiya angrily at Usagi, hoping she might still hear him.  
  
Everyone stared at Seiya in shock as he continued beating the barrier. "Seiya," whispered Harry as he starred at Seiya with a bewildered expression. Harry could see the dark purple color of the barrier. He touched the barrier with his hands in bewilderment.  
  
"What about the future? What will happen to the future?!" screamed Seiya angrily all the while still trying to find a way to enter the barrier. Teachers were giving him shocked expressions, as well as some warning looks.  
  
"Seiya, that's enough," whispered Taiki trying to restrain Seiya by grabbing hi by the shoulders.  
  
"No! Usagi wake up! You still have a duty here damn it!!!!" screamed Seiya not knowing what he was saying at all. "We need you, there is still a future ahead of you!" he hit the barrier again, but this time it pulsed angrily and threw Seiya backwards.  
  
"Seiya!" shouted Yaten and Taiki as they ran up to him to help him back up.  
  
~~~  
  
"A future ahead of you" Usagi faintly herd the shouts as she came back to herself. 'My future, I still have a duty..I'm back,' she thought. She could feel herself getting back to her own self. She felt the pain and she heard the shouts of surprise all around her. She was breathing again, she was alive. She tried hard to ignore the pain as she opened her eyes. 'A future..a future... Thank you Seiya,' she mentally thanked Seiya.  
  
To everyone's great surprise and happiness, Usagi's eyes snapped open. A wave of pain hit her full on. 'Damn this hurt..' She mentally cursed. She could fear the all the screaming and shouting around her. She tried to move but instead she ended up screaming in pain herself. "Ahhh!" 'Damn this really hurts, great, just great!' Usagi thought angrily. She felt blood trickle down her face, and unto her lips. Then with every ounce of her energy and strength she managed to stand up. With great deal of difficulty and a huge amount of pain she stood up heavily shifting her full body weight to her left leg. She completely ignored the yells from the teachers or her friends, she was too busy trying to stand on one leg.  
  
Usagi wobbled a bit as it was hard for her to keep her balance. Not thinking straight anymore, with the magic of the Ginzushou, she conjured a long white staff to lean on. She winced when her right arm moved. Her breathing came out in harsh breaths and it hurt just to breath. She knew that she had several fractured ribs and she was suffering from internal bleeding, she just hopes that the crystal would give her enough strength to face the senshi. After a few more moments of getting used to the staff, she found herself more stable to stand and perhaps even to walk if she ignored the excruciating pain of her leg.  
  
She was now more aware of her surrounding and the shouts and screams around her. She saw both Quidditch teams and teachers outside the dome looking utterly shocked and very pale all of them are staring at her. But she heard the shouts that stood out among the rest. She turned her head painfully to her left and meet the eyes of her concerned friends. She saw Seiya, Yaten and Taiki pounding on the invisible barrier frantically.  
  
She saw Setsuna standing next to them, she looked somewhat relieved but still quite shaken. Usagi gave her a bewildered expression when she mouthed, 'Don't do it' to her.  
  
Usagi then suddenly felt eyes that burned into her soul, that's when she meet the eyes of Harry. She was shocked to see him so pale and shaken. She could clearly see that he has been crying, tears still slipped down his cheek. He looked relieved to see her alive and a smile spread his lips. She saw Hermione and Ron next to him, Hermione was on the ground crying with Ron looking at her with astonished look. Ron looked rather pale, his freckles and red hair standing out like a sore thumb.  
  
Usagi tried to smile at Harry, try to reassure him that she was all right, but she couldn't. It seemed like she has not strength at all to smile. It would be like lying to Harry, everything was not all right at all. She continued to stare at him with her cerulean blue eyes. Harry looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her for some answers. Trying hard to find out what was going on. 'I'm sorry,' was the only thing she could think of.  
  
Usagi painfully broke the contact and turned her attention to the one reason why she even came back. The portal swirled and emitted a dark energy. An eerie feeling swept over her as she stared at the portal, willing someone to step out of it.  
  
"Show yourselves!" shouted Usagi angrily in a very tired voice. There was complete silence in the Quidditch stadium by now. No one dared to talk, in fear that they might miss something. Everyone seemed very confused and puzzled on what was going on. The only thing you can hear was the wind, the wind starting to pick up around them, howling angrily against the barrier. The sky became pitch black, dark clouds occupied the once clear blue sky.  
  
"Show yourselves!" ordered Usagi more seriously this time. Very slowly she started to limp her way towards the portal determinedly. A trail of blood trickled behind her as she continued to limp her way to the portal leaning heavily against her staff. Her face was already deathly pale and her breathing came out in harsh gasps.  
  
"What is she talking about?" wondered Ron standing up after Hermione stopped crying.  
  
Harry starred on with confusion. 'What is Usagi talking about?' Harry wondered. 'What is going on?' he asked himself as he watched Usagi limp her way to the portal. He turned hi attention towards the teachers and the lights; he noted that all of them looked quite frantic. Harry then turned back towards Usagi; he watched, as she now stood there infront of the portal, he was quite amazed that she was able to get there with out much complaining about the pain of her broken leg. His eyes didn't leave Usagi at all, 'Usagi...is this what you are hiding?'  
  
"Don't be a fool! Don't do it!" shouted Professor Meioh loudly this time. She knew what Usagi is planning. She is going to face the senshi without any defense at all. Setsuna looked around to her left, Yaten, Taiki and Seiya ready to fight. She gave them a worried glance before turning her attention back to Usagi. "You don't have any strength, you'll just get hurt!"  
  
Whispers and murmurs filled the air from the students. Everyone was very confused at the different turns of events. Harry felt totally lost right now, yet he felt that something very important was about to be revealed.  
  
Usagi turned her head in their direction and smiled at Setsuna. It was a simple, serene smile, even though she was in a lot of pain she was still able to smile. She was able to smile at Setsuna, but yet she couldn't find the heart and strength to smile at Harry. She felt confused but she tried to ignore it. There was a slight breeze that is caused by the portal; her blond, bloody hair billowed in the air.  
  
"Don't worry Setsuna, I'll be fine. It's time to let the truth out," she said slowly. She then focused back to the portal. Her whole attitude changed, her face was set into a frown and the smile from earlier was gone.  
  
"No!" chorused four voices.  
  
But their cries fell upon deaf ears. Usagi continued to stare at the portal, trying hard to ignore the massive dark energy around her. "C'mon, get out! This is an order!" she shouted. The wind around the portal started to pick up around her, and outside the barrier the wind got stronger and harder. Her tangled hair tinted with blood billowed behind her. Blood trickled down her the side of her face but she was unfazed of it all,  
  
"I command you as the Moon princess to come out and face me this instance," she shouted angrily at the portal, hitting the end of her staff on the ground.  
  
Harry was taken aback as to what he just heard; he starred wide-eyed at Usagi. 'Princess?! She's joking right? Princess...' He thought. Gasps and whispers erupted from all the students who were able to hear Usagi. The teachers looked at Usagi with shock and the three lights faces became pale.  
  
"Princess..."Breathed Hermione beside him in a shaky voice.  
  
Then laughter broke into the loud murmurs and whispers. Evil laughter, causing everyone to stop talking and stare wide eyed at the portal. The laughter filled the whole stadium, it sounded like laughter of girls, malicious laughter. The laughter sent shivers down everybody's spines.  
  
"Hi, hi, hi! Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
Usagi took a step back, being surprised by the laughter. An evil energy washed over all of them as the laughter continued. All of them were aware an evil presence was near, and most feared it is you-know-who.  
  
"Oh my," whispered Professor McGonagal taking a step back. Her face was pale and a worried expression was written on her face.  
  
Professor Dumbledore continued to watch the events being unfolded before his eyes. An unreadable expression was written on his face. There was no twinkle in his eyes and now one can notice how old he really is. 'Be careful princess, you don't know what you are getting yourself into. The truth will be revealed today, good luck princess, you'll need it' Dumbledore thought while watching Usagi with weary eyes. The same thoughts ran through all the heads of the teachers as they watched Usagi with worried eyes.  
  
"They're here," whispered Taiki as the laughter grew lauder.  
  
Harry starred at the portal with wide eyes, the laughter sounded mocking and sent shivers down his spine. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this, and he didn't like it at all. 'Don't do it, don't go near the portal,' ordered Harry as he watched Usagi sway dangerously back and forth.  
  
The wind picked up around her, causing her to sway dangerously. The pain on her broken leg made matter much worse, the pain hurt more than ever and her arm hurt like hell. She leaned heavily against her staff, she felt ready to collapse, she already lost much of her blood. Her mind was already numb and felt cloudy and dizziness took over. Her face was already completely white compared to the blood that trickled down her cheek. Yet Usagi willed herself to stay focused. Taking deep uneven breaths, she strained herself hard to ignore the annoying laughter of her ex-senshi. The dark energy that surrounded the portal was very overwhelming.  
  
"Hi, hi, hi! Ha, ha, ha! Serenity!" laughed the feminine voices.  
  
Usagi glared at the portal, the laughter was getting quite annoying by now. "What?! Are you guys too scared to come out!" she shouted.  
  
"You're weak serenity, and you know it," came a masculine voice after the laughter finally ended.  
  
Usagi stumbled back, she recognized the voice, and fright instantly took over. She never, ever wanted to see mamoru ever again.  
  
"No, no, mamoru," whispered Usagi in a broken voice.  
  
"Mamoru" whispered Seiya angrily. He stared at the portal with pure hatred.  
  
"What do you want? Why did you come here?" asked Usagi in a wobbly voice, she was feeling more and more dizzier.  
  
"Serenity, Serenity, Serenity," said Mamoru in a mocking voice, as if scolding a little child.  
  
"Serenity? Why does he call her Serenity?" whispered Ron. All the while helping Hermione stand up.  
  
"What really is going on?" asked Harry as he watched Usagi grow paler.  
  
"Serenity," whispered Hermione as realization struck her. "Serenity is the princess of the Moon, as the legend goes," said Hermione, she looked at Ron and Harry whose eyes grew wide with shock.  
  
"Usagi told whoever is behind that portal that she is the princess of the Moon. So she really is Serenity," answered Hermione while wiping her tears away.  
  
Harry starred at Hermione with shock before turning back to Usagi. 'Princess? Are you truly the princess of the Moon? Does that mean that you...you are Sailor Moon?' thought Harry.  
  
  
  
"Be careful Serenity," whispered Setsuna sending her prayers to the gods above.  
  
~  
  
"What do you want?" repeated Usagi angrily. She was getting really pissed off of all that waiting.  
  
"We came to get something," answered a feminine voice, belonging to none other than mars.  
  
"Something?" repeated Usagi, as terror struck her. She stumbled backwards trying hard to ignore the pain. "Ahhh," moaned Usagi in agony.  
  
"Still weak as ever," chuckled another voice belong to Jupiter.  
  
"To get something," whispered Taiki. He raised his head in realization. 'To get something,' he repeated.  
  
"Oh kami! Watch out Serenity!" shouted Yaten knowing exactly what Taiki was thinking.  
  
"Oh no," whispered Seiya. The three of them exchanged a look nodding their heads in agreement. Seiya threw himself against the barrier.  
  
"YOUR MAJESTY WATCH OUT!!! THEY ARE ABOUT TO ATTACK!!!"  
  
Setsuna looked at Seiya with alarmed eyes, he was right, the senshi came to get what they want and it will be very hard for them to stop them.  
  
Usagi didn't hear the outburst of Seiya she was too busy staring into the portal.  
  
"We came to get what we want," said another voice, belonging to Neptune.  
  
"What you want?" questioned Usagi, she frowned, and things weren't looking so good for her.  
  
"What the dark lord wants," added another voice, mercury.  
  
"No," whispered Usagi, all the strength seemed to have left her as she realized what they want.  
  
"We came to get," said tuxedo mask lastly. "YOU!"  
  
"USAGI WATCH OUT!" cam a shout from Setsuna, but it was too late for the princess to react.  
  
  
  
"EARTH SHAKING!!!!!"  
  
  
  
A huge orange blast came from the portal. It his Usagi full on, causing her to be thrown back, colliding against the invisible barrier. The barrier contracted, turning purple, as Usagi suddenly hit it.  
  
Screams and shouts filled the air from everywhere as they all saw Usagi hit the barrier. Fear filled the stadium as all of them realized that this was the work of the Dark Lord.  
  
Usagi had no chance to scream at all, she collided with the barrier at a brake neck speed. The blast gradually disappeared and she slowly slid down the barrier and onto the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Her blood looked like it was floating in to air. Her clothes were singed and the front of her robes were burnt badly. Usagi groaned loudly, it was a miracle that she was still conscious after bring hit by one of the most powerful attacks.  
  
"Damn!" cursed Usagi lightly, now her whole body hurt like hell.  
  
"NO!" came screams of her teachers and from the Quidditch teams as they saw her fall to the ground.  
  
Amidst the screams and shouts of fear, the laughter of the senshi filled the air. Echoing throughout the stadium.  
  
Everyone was too busy about Usagi that no one took notice of Seiya's reaction.  
  
"FIGHTER STAR POWER..MAKE-UP!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Thunder* Bwahahaha!! I am evil! E-V-I-L!!! Another cliffhanger!! *Takes off the thunder background and changes it to a garden full of flowers* I hope you all like this chapter! It took me a really long time to type and finish but it really is done! *Grins*  
  
I hope you liked it, because if you didn't then I don't know what to do anymore. I am sorry that it took so long but school (is a torture, I would gladly accept Potions and have Snape instead of going to school) is taking much of my time. And again I am sorry if it is short and not as long as the other chapters.  
  
So, please tell me what you guys think! I accept ideas and suggestions. Flames are to be sent by E-mail! So you guys REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I need 10 (or more! just review, review, review!) reviews to get the next chapter out, but just REVIEW you guys!  
  
Thank you to all that e-mailed me asking if I were still alive..and yes I am still alive..somehow..it's a wonder, a miracle. Thank you all who reviewed! I really never expected this to be great. But anyway, you guys just keep on REVIEWING! Okies? That will make me very happy!  
  
Christina: The little 'surprise' will be out next chapter. *Wink* so don't tell anybody? Okay! And thank you for being a great e-pal to me, school is still terrible but thank God I am still alive and have a great friend as you! *Grin*  
  
Eli-chan: Ummm hi! I am quite aware that the Ice Phoenix thing is already being used and I am also aware that Wolf Sapphire knows about this, she reviewed it and she isn't mad. Actually, I admire Wolf Sapphire for that very brilliant idea! And the Lunarwind thing, I really don't know about that. But I didn't copy it from Silver wind because, I really don't know about that. Lunarwind just popped into my head. I hope this clarifies things. (Hey your nick sounds like my name! I use that one too! ^_^)  
  
Jessica: I am FINE, it's just the algebra book ate me ^_^; Thanks for being a great friend!  
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter!!!  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan.......Harry and Usagi, we all love them! 


	13. The Senshi have arrived!

~*~*~*~  
  
Hi! *Grins* how are you all feeling today? Happy? I hope you guys are happy, 'coz I got you all a new chapter! The much awaited chapter 13! Hehehe, sorry for the delay you guys, but I got busy and had a little writers block. But anywayz, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I hope you'll like it. I also want to thank all of you for the many reviews; I can't believe that I got over 200 reviews. *Sniff* I cant believe it! Whaaaaa! I think I'm going to cry. *Sniff* anyway, I know you guys wanna read this chapter, so on with the chappy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any related characters; they all rightfully belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I also do not own Harry Potter and its related characters; they rightfully belong to JK Rowling. Don't sue!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"The Senshi have arrived"  
  
Screams filled the air as they saw Usagi crash against the barrier. Realization dawned onto everyone as one chilling thought ran through everybody's minds. 'You-know-who.' But their attention soon was focused onto Seiya, when they all saw a brilliant flash of light engulf him. Their eyes grew wide with shock, as the light faded there stood no longer a he but a ..... SHE! Instead of seeing Seiya, there stood Sailor Star Fighter. Gasps filled the air once again, as all the students starred at the leather- clad senshi.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?!" screamed a ticked off Yaten, completely ignoring the stares.  
  
Fighter glared at Yaten, "You really are stupid! We were given the duty to protect the princess and not just stand by and watch her getting killed by her own senshi!" she countered loudly. She calmed down a bit and stared into Yaten`s green eyes, in a low voice she added, "We are here to protect her, even if it means we got to reveal ourselves,"  
  
~  
  
Harry stared at Seiya with huge eyes, so maybe it was easy to accept that Seiya is a senshi but what's harder to accept and digest is that Seiya turns into a GIRL, wearing rather skimpy clothes in black leather.  
  
"He's a senshi," breathed Harry in shock still staring at Fighter with shock.  
  
"He's a SHE!" added Ron in total awe. His eyes grew wide as saucers as he saw Seiya turn into a girl; it wasn't everyday you saw a guy turn into girl not even in the magical world, concluded Ron.  
  
"He's....I mean she, is Sailor Star Fighter," whispered Hermione. "I've read about the senshi in a newspaper," informed Hermione when she received blank looks from both Harry and Ron.  
  
~Inside the Barrier~  
  
Usagi looked up from the ground when she felt a senshi transform. She saw Fighter arguing with a ticked off Yaten. "Fighter," whispered Usagi, a small smile spread across her lips. She knew her friends weren't going to let her down.  
  
~With the Starlights~  
  
"Fighter's got a point Yaten," said Taiki suddenly his gaze switching from the barrier to the portal and back to Fighter and Yaten. He knew that it was the only reasonable thing to do, "She's right," and before Yaten could even protest Taiki cried out his star yell.  
  
"Maker Star Power .... Make-up!" a brilliant flash of light engulfed Taiki and soon when the light died down in his place stood Sailor Star Maker. As if on cue, gasps of surprise filled the air as the tall star senshi grinned down at a fuming Yaten.  
  
~  
  
"You know what, I think everything is getting clearer by the minute," whispered Ron to both Harry and Hermione upon seeing Taiki's transformation. Harry nodded numbly as the trio continued to stare at awe at the lights.  
  
~  
  
Yaten sighed in defeat, "You gotta be kidding me," he muttered under his breath upon seeing the two star senshi grin at him triumphantly. "I guess I haven't got a choice now?" he asked, he sighed again upon seeing the two nod.  
  
"Healer Star Power.....Make up!" a flash of light enveloped Yaten for a few seconds, as it faded away in his place stood Sailor Star Healer. She rolled her eyes in aggravation upon hearing yet again the many gasps of shock and surprise coming from the students.  
  
Fighter grinned, "I knew you had it in you squirt," she said and patted Healer on the shoulder, who growled loudly. She then turned to the teachers, who also looked quite shocked, and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry," she mumbled giving them a sheepish grin. Turning to Setsuna, who looked unfazed at all, she winked at the Professor before turning to her fellow senshi. The three of nodded, as if agreeing upon one thing silently, determination evident on their faces as they took several steps back from the barrier.  
  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"  
  
"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"  
  
"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"  
  
Three deathly attacks, swirled together forming one massive beam flew at a high speed towards the barrier. Expecting an explosion, the Starlights gasped in shock upon seeing the barrier simply contract as it was hit by their combined attacks. It quickly changed into a dark shade of purple, for the first time becoming visible to everybody. Soon there was a bright flash of light, and the barrier absorbed the attack simply. The barrier flashed dark purple again before reverting back to its invisible self.  
  
Fighter, Healer and Maker lower their star lockets, shock written all over their faces upon witnessing the unexpected turn of event.  
  
"No," breathed Fighter in shock her fists clenched angrily upon realizing that their plan failed.  
  
"It absorbed our attacks," whispered Maker in disbelief.  
  
"Sh*t!" cursed Healer loudly eyeing the barrier in frustration. "How are we going to help Usagi if that stupid thing eats our attacks?!" she said furiously.  
  
~  
  
"Oh my," whispered Professor McGonagal staring at the barrier with weary eyes. She felt totally lost at the current situation. Not knowing exactly what to do, their magic was useless. "What now Albus?" she asked the headmaster.  
  
"I am as lost as you are Minerva," said the headmaster somberly, earning gasps from the teachers.  
  
"I got a feeling that something went seriously wrong," said Hermione.  
  
"You're telling me," breathed Ron in astonishment.  
  
Harry couldn't believe everything that he was seeing. All the sudden changes that occurred in such little amount of time. He turned his attention back to Usagi, who was currently struggling to stand back up with much difficulty. "So it's true," whispered Harry staring at Usagi, he felt his heart twist in pain as he felt Usagi's pain. "You are Sailor Moon,"  
  
~Inside the barrier~  
  
Usagi struggled to stand up, with much pain and difficulty. She saw what happened to the Starlights attack and she didn't like it. This prison was indestructible. Ignoring the excruciating pain that shook throughout her body, she wobbly stood up and tried to shift her whole body weight onto her good leg.  
  
"No," she whispered in disbelief after finally realizing that there wasn't much to do anymore but wait for the senshi to make their grand entrance. 'Sailor Moon,' she gasped upon hearing Harry's voice. She turned her head and stared at a pale Harry. 'He knows,' she thought sadly. She could see his shock in his eyes. Sighing lightly she turned back towards the portal, yet she wondered why this was happening to her.  
  
~Back with the Starlights~  
  
Fighter had enough, evidently it would be no use if they would send another attack again seeing that the barrier would just absorb it, they needed help. Turning to Setsuna she frowned lightly wondering why the time guardian hadn't henshined yet. "What now?!" she said in frustration, she could not deal with the fact they ther couldn't do anything. "She needs help," she narrowed her eyes at the Defense against the dark arts teacher. "We need help," she added in a small whisper.  
  
"Don't just stand around! Wave that little staff of yours! Help us, do something!" exclaimed Healer waving her arms wildly.  
  
Setsuna sighed, it would be no use if she would just wait until the senshi would arrive and then henshin. Yet she knew that even with their combined attacks, the barrier would not budge, yet alone dent it.  
  
"I believe they are in need of your assistance," said Dumbledore.  
  
Setsuna nodded, yet she felt a foreboding coming to her as she stared at the portal. Turning back to the Starlights, she walked up to them and pulled out her transformation pen. "Pluto Planet Power......make-up!" green light engulfed Setsuna, as it soon faded away, there stood Sailor Pluto guardian of time, time staff ready in hand.  
  
Healer fought the urge to roll her eyes upon hearing the many gasps from the student body. "Took you sure long enough," she muttered darkly at Pluto.  
  
Pluto shrugged her shoulders lightly and walked up to them. "Let's do this again," she announced readying her time staff. 'It won't work,' her mind chided lightly as she released her attack along with the others. She watched with fascination as their attacks were absorbed easily but it looked like they did make a difference. The portal became visible, it looked like it wasn't able to sustain the attacks very well.  
  
"Damn it," cursed Fighter loudly.  
  
"Well, at least we can now see it," whispered Maker staring at the dark purple barrier.  
  
"Oh yeah, that reeeealy helps," said Healer sarcastically.  
  
~Back inside the Barrier ^_^~  
  
Usagi leaned heavily against the purple barrier, feeling somewhat dizzy. She could feel the barrier vibrate lightly under her. 'At least they tried,' she mused lightly while wiping away blood from her forehead. She stared at the four senshi wearily and gave them a rather tired smile, "It's alright, I'll do my best on my own," she said, she knew that they couldn't hear her but she felt that they all got the message. She gasped as she felt the pain intensify. Taking several deep gasps of breath, she tried hard to stay conscious as she was beginning to drift in and out of consciousness.  
  
Laughter soon rang out through the pitch, she looked up upon hearing the spine chilling laughter. "Serenity," various voices giggled. "We're here!"  
  
Usagi looked up sharply and stared at the portal with much fear. She felt her blood ran cold when she saw a black boot step out of the portal. First stepped out Tuxedo Mask, now in his prince form. Then one after the other the Sailor senshi stepped out, looking very much......amused.  
  
~With Harry and the others~  
  
Gasps and whispers erupted from the stands s they saw the senshi appear before their very eyes.  
  
Harry starred with wide eyes as the senshi stood before the portal all smirking cruelly. He had a bad feeling about this, as he saw their smirks broaden, somebody will get hurt. "Usagi," he whispered as he saw her fear stricken face.  
  
~Back inside the portal~  
  
"Miss us?" said Endymon, in a cold sinister voice. His eyes boring hungrily into Usagi's with a hungry glint.  
  
"Why would I miss you?!" said Usagi angrily, she summoned her staff and leaned heavily on it. Her heart was now beating rapidly against her chest as she starred at the each of her former senshi.  
  
"Get away from her!" shouted Fighter angrily through the portal, gaining the attention from all the senshi.  
  
Endymon smirked and began to walk over to the Starlights and Pluto and stared at them through the portal. "What's this? The Starlights, couldn't handle your job alone Serenity?" he sneered. His cold eyes wandered towards Pluto and he began to smirk, "Pluto, the traitor. You betrayed me and the senshi, shame on you,"  
  
Pluto narrowed her eyes, "I am not the traitor. You and the senshi are the traitors. How dare you say such a thing," she said fiercely glaring at the prince.  
  
"I thought we don't allow foreign filth into our system," said Uranus, giving Fighter a loathing look.  
  
"Unlike you, we are here to protect YOUR princess, from her own guards," spat Fighter glaring at Uranus. She hated it not being able to do help, it made her fell so useless.  
  
Endymon gave them one final smirk before turning away and walking towards Usagi.  
  
Usagi's heart begun to bet faster against her chest as she watched him approaching her. "Don't you come near me! D-don't even try!" she stammered, trying frantically to find a way to get past him.  
  
Endymon smirked as he stood before the Moon princess. "Afraid my love?" he whispered into her right ear.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she felt his hot breath against her face. She watched him lean closer to her face and smirk down at her. She pulled her face away from him and turned away, "No," she answered lightly, her voice trembling. She was afraid, afraid of what might happen, of what he had to say next to her.  
  
"You are trembling," he whispered. He reached out and touched her pale cheek. "I am back my sweet. Back to take you with me,"  
  
"N-no!" exclaimed Usagi in a trembling voice. She slapped his hand away from her face and tried to back away. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Endymon, "Don't you touch me. You mean nothing to me, nothing at all! You have betrayed me, you all have. I am not going anywhere with you. So leave me alone!" she exclaimed angrily while stumbling away from Endymon. She suddenly felt so dizzy; the lack of blood had gotten the better of her.  
  
The senshi began to laugh, "Do you think we are going to let you go that easily?" asked Neptune giving Usagi a loathing smirk.  
  
"You know what, I never thought you would actually stay in this filthy place," muttered Jupiter while staring around the Quidditch field.  
  
"You know we cant go back to the dark lord with empty hands," added mercury.  
  
Usagi frowned, "What do you want?" she asked. She had a feeling that she already knew the answer.  
  
Mars smirked and stepped up to Endymon. "I know you were dumb, but this is ridiculous. Like we said our master wants you and the crystal," she sneered while placing an arm around Endymon. She knew that he only wanted Usagi for the power to be king and soon he would make her his queen and get rid of the Moon princess but still she didn't like the idea of Endymon with Usagi. Mars smirked, "what now Sailor Moon?" she sneered, stressing the last two words. She silently laughed upon hearing the gasps coming from the stands.  
  
"No," whispered Usagi. She thought about running but canceled it out as she realized that her leg was broken and that she would get far anyway.  
  
"Usagi watch out!" she heard Fighter cry out to her. But it was too late for her to react. She felt Venus' love me chain wrap around her body tightly cutting off much air.  
  
"AHH!" Usagi cried out in pain as she felt the chains tighten around her waist.  
  
Endymon smirked, he loved to see the Moon princess in pain. Pushing off mars' arm, he stepped forward and touched Usagi's cheek lightly. "You know I think we made a mistake," he said thoughtfully. "If you cant have chibi- usa, then I wont be king. Now how horrible is that? So here's the little deal, how about you give us the crystal and we will no longer hand you over to the dark lord. As he had promised all of us that he would grant us great powers and Crystal Tokyo will rise. And instead you....." Trailed off Endymon his eyes roaming over Usagi's body. His hands went up and touched her face, rubbing it lightly. "....You and I shall have chibi-usa,"  
  
Despite the intense pain, despite the current deathly predicament she was in, Usagi began to laugh. "You have to be kidding me!" she said in between painful laughter. "I would never make you my king. I would never love you, not after your betrayal. I would rather be offered to the dark lord or even die than ever be called you wife! Do you really think that Voldemort will grant your wishes? Is that the real reason why you all betrayed me?!" she shouted at Endymon angrily.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
Usagi's head snapped to the left, the sound of her flesh being slapped silenced everybody. And enraged Endymon stood before Usagi, his right gloved hand raised and stained with hints of blood. "You'll do as I tell you, Serenity," he sneered angrily.  
  
Her hair covered her face, she felt the stinging pain on her cheek, yet it was nothing compared to the pain that racked through her body. She wished she could touch her cheek but still she couldn't, Venus' chain disabled her to do so. Wincing slightly, she turned her head, and faced the enraged prince. She could fell blood trickle from her lip but she ignored it, she continued to stare at the prince.  
  
Usagi smirked, yes, smirked after a long and heavy silence. "I do not follow your orders," she hissed angrily. "I'd rather die, I'd rather die than become you stupid wife! So why don't you just kill me instead? Kill me! Kill me! Kill......Ahhh!" she abruptly stopped her screaming. She felt it, she felt the cold metal being thrust deeper into the side of her stomach. Her eyes went wide as she watched in horror as the sword was pulled out. She ignored the screams of terror, she was too caught up with the pain.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" screamed Endymon infuriated, glaring at Uranus.  
  
Uranus shrugged nonchalantly, holding her space sword and watching the crimson blood drip down the blade. "She asked for it," she said simple.  
  
"She is of no use if she's dead!" shouted Endymon staring at Uranus angrily.  
  
Harry ran towards the side of the barrier where Usagi was currently leaning. He ignored the many shouts of protest coming form his friends and the teachers. All he cared about right now was getting near to Usagi as soon as possible. He completely ignored the many watchful stares of the evil senshi through the barrier. His green eyes widened with terror as he watched blood gush from the open wound. Compared to earlier, it may all seem like a puddle but now blood splattered the ground everywhere. 'Usagi....this cant be happening,' he thought as tears stinged his eyes. He wished he could reach out and touch her, but instead only touched the barrier.  
  
"Usagi," whispered Harry, touching the barrier, finally catching Usagi's attention.  
  
"Go away," she rasped slowly at him with pleading eyes. If the senshi would find him, they surely kill him. She shifted her body, trying hard to cover him from view. It was hard to do so, since the chains were restraining her from doing much and the slash in her stomach made it more difficult than ever. She felt queasy as she watched more blood gush out of the slash. Her pants were now a darker shade of crimson. 'This is it, this is the end,' thought Usagi slowly. She faintly listened to the senshi and Endymon argue as she closed her eyes and tried to push the pain away.  
  
"Venus!" barked Endymon angrily staring at the blond senshi of love.  
  
Venus looked up startled, she had been deep in thought at the moment, she almost let go of her chain. 'Moron,' thought Venus darkly while gazing at Endymon with the usual blank look.  
  
"Since you are the senshi of love, tell me if Serenity is still connected to me, if we are still soulmates," he ordered. "If she's not then....." he trailed off, his eyes sweeping over the near to death Usagi.  
  
Venus sighed and followed the prince's order. Shifting her gaze to Usagi she stared at the Moon princes with a steady gaze. (Usagi could have sworn that she saw sympathy in Venus' eyes but it quickly vanished) Venus began to concentrate and slowly closed her eyes as her orange aura surrounded her body. Instead of seeing complete darkness, she saw the outline of Usagi in front of her, glowing bright silver.  
  
"Show me," whispered Venus into the darkness. Out of nowhere a red ribbon laced itself around Usagi's silvery outline. Venus watched as the other end of the ribbon flew gracefully around in the air for a couple of seconds. To her surprise it wrapped itself around an unfamiliar green outline, which stood right behind Usagi. 'She's not connected to Endymon,' mused Venus while watching the red ribbon that tied Usagi's and the other boy's souls together.  
  
"WELL?!" snapped Endymon tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
Venus' eyes snapped open, somewhat annoyed to be pulled out of her meditating state. For one minute she stared at the gasping Usagi with blank eyes. She soon remembered Endymon when she heard someone clearing his throat. Turning to the agitated prince she told him simply, "She's not,"  
  
~With the Starlights~  
  
"Sh*t!" cursed Fighter loudly, earning many strong stares from the teachers.  
  
"If they find Harry then....." Trailed off Maker thinking up the possibilities of what might happen.  
  
"Oh crap," muttered Healer, staring at Harry.  
  
Pluto silently watched as Endymon grew angrier by the second. 'What can we do?' thought the senshi of time, for the first time in her life......she didn't know what to do.  
  
~Back inside the barrier~  
  
"What?!" shouted Endymon angrily, he turned on his heel and gazed at Usagi loathing. "Who is it? Tell me who is the boy?!" he shouted. When he received no answer, he stepped closer to her and placed his hand on the gash on her stomach and applied pressure to it. He smirked when he heard her scream in agony, "Tell me," he snarled as he removed his hand.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and took several deep-rattling breaths. She opened her eyes and smirked up at Endymon. Never would she tell him, she knew if he found it was Harry then he would kill him or worse give him to Voldemort, she had to protect Harry. "I...I...I wont tell you," she rasped, ignoring the pain.  
  
"You b*tch!" he shouted angrily, his hand flew up and slapped her right across the face forcefully and sending her flying to the ground.  
  
"USAGI!" shouted Harry through the barrier watching her scream out in pain as she collided to the ground. He kneeled down next to the barrier and stared down at Usagi with shock.  
  
"So it's you, you stole the heart of my Serenity," Endymon said lethally. His eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists. He smirked when he realized who the boy was. His eyes wandered to the lightning bolt scar. "Harry Potter...so Serenity fell in love with Harry Potter,"  
  
Harry looked up and glared at Endymon, all the anger he felt earlier came back to him. "Release her! Can't you see she's dieing," he shouted angrily. He grew angrier when the senshi began to laugh.  
  
"How sweet," crooned Endymon, switching his gaze between Usagi and Harry. "Trying to save your little girlfriend? Don't you think it's a little late for that?" he asked. He smirked when he got an idea. "Jupiter, Saturn! Help our little princess stand up, I think she might be very interested in what I got to say," he announced.  
  
Jupiter and Saturn nodded, walking past him and pulled Usagi to her feet. Usagi groaned in pain as Jupiter held her up from behind. She felt the chains vanish around her waist. Saturn let her deadly glaive point to Usagi's neck. She applied a little pressure, just enough to draw a little blood.  
  
"So Serenity, you chose a mere wizard over a powerful prince like me? How pathetic," sneered Endymon, approaching the barrier and staring down at Harry.  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes, she knew what he was thinking, she began to smirk. "You powerful?" Usagi laughed but soon stopped as she began coughing up blood. "You are just a coward. Following your masters orders, because you know that he is more powerful than you....." Usagi stopped, she felt the cold blade of Saturn's glaive cut deeper into her neck.  
  
"Get the boy," he shouted angrily at Uranus and Neptune, having heard enough.  
  
"No!" cried Usagi in protest.  
  
~  
  
"They're going to get Harry!" cried Maker.  
  
"They're what?!" shouted Ron out of surprise, as he overheard the Starlights talking.  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione frowning.  
  
"He's her soulmate," answered Healer.  
  
"Damn it!" cried Fighter. "C'mon we got to do something!"  
  
The Starlights and Pluto ran towards Harry, hoping to get there in time before Uranus and Neptune.  
  
~  
  
Harry slowly backed away from the barrier, knowing very well that the two senshi would come out and get him. 'Fool, what about Usagi?!' his mind shouted at him. He watched as the barrier glowed and an opening slowly formed before him.  
  
"Don't, please no! Leave him out of this!" cried Usagi. She ignored Saturn's glaive as it drew more blood. Her body began to rattle with coughs and she groaned loudly as the pain got the better of her. She watched helplessly as Neptune and Uranus slowly walked past her and out of the barrier.  
  
"You cant do anything to stop us Serenity," she heard Jupiter hiss into her ear.  
  
~  
  
Harry held his wand out and pointed it at the two approaching senshi. "Don't you come close, how dare you betray Usagi like that!" shouted Harry.  
  
"You think that your puny wand can do some damage on us?" laughed Uranus as the opening closed behind them.  
  
"Let's get straight to the point," said Neptune finally, raising her hands above her head. "DEEP......."  
  
"No!" screamed Usagi, tears flowing down her cheeks as she watched the blue ball of Neptune's attack grow bigger.  
  
Endymon laughed upon seeing Usagi cry, "Just remember that he should be still alive!" he shouted over the screams of terror.  
  
Harry stood rooted to the spot, staring at the blue ball of water or whatever it was grow larger and larger by the second in Neptune's hand. His thoughts were directed to Usagi, wishing that somehow this might all be a dream and that they were still together. But he knew that all this was real. 'I love you Usagi,' he thought, closing his eyes and waiting for the attack to hit him. He only wished he could say it to her before he would die.  
  
".....Submer ah!"  
  
"Star Serious laser!"  
  
A bright beam zoomed past Harry and directly hit Neptune, disabling her from finishing her attack yell. The beam hit her so hard, she was sent flying across the pitch and hit the wall causing it to crack upon impact.  
  
"Neptune!" shouted Uranus in shock staring at Neptune, who struggled to stand back up. Her hands balled into fists when she turned to face the one sent the attack.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, wondering what whizzed past him and why he wasn't hit yet. He could hear cheers and screams up in the stands. 'What the....Seiya?!' he thought in wonderment, seeing the three Starlights and Pluto standing infront of him. Seiya or Fighter now, smirking cockily at the infuriated Uranus.  
  
~Back inside the barrier~  
  
"Damn it!" cursed Endymon loudly. "You wait here, no fooling around!" he stated to the very pale Usagi.  
  
"NO!" moaned Usagi as she watched him pass through the barrier without being noticed.  
  
"Say goodbye, to that boyfriend of yours," whispered Jupiter from behind her while painfully tightening her grip on Usagi's broken arm.  
  
Usagi struggled a bit, trying hard to break free but it was impossible, she was too weak. She watched as Endymon approaching Harry without him suspecting a thing.  
  
"No," she whispered. She felt the cold blade of Saturn's glaive cut deeper into her neck. She felt blood trickle down her neck. Turning her head slightly she stared down into Saturn's blank eyes. "Saturn...." Breathed Usagi, hoping to see something in her eyes. But to her disappointment Saturn looked away.  
  
~Back with the Starlights and Harry~  
  
"You filthy starlight...." Growled Uranus angrily.  
  
"I take that as a compliment," grinned Fighter, placing a hand casually on her hip and watching Uranus loath with anger.  
  
"Why you......Earth shaking!" shouted Uranus, the golden ball whizzing by a stunned Harry and hurdling to the four senshi at a break neck speed.  
  
"Maker, take Harry and get him away from here! The rest, fight!" ordered Pluto as they dodged Uranus attack.  
  
Maker nodded and ran up to Harry and grabbing him by the cuffs of his robes, "Harry, we gotta take you away from here," she ordered and pulling him with her.  
  
"Taiki," asked a stunned Harry, gazing up at the tall star senshi.  
  
"Call me Maker for now," said Maker giving Harry a weary smile. An explosion erupted from behind them, sending dirt in their direction. "Best be off then," she mumbled lightly, casting a worried glance to where the explosion set off. Again, grabbing Harry by his robes, she roughly pulled him with her.  
  
"Let go, we got to help Usagi!" shouted Harry angrily struggling to get free from Maker's iron grip. His eyes stared at Usagi; she looked like she'd die any minute.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll help her!" shouted Maker over the screams wile pulling the distraught boy with her.  
  
  
  
Uranus and Neptune both smirked, they currently had the upper hand in their fight. In front of them stood the three beat up senshi trying to protect the teachers and several students.  
  
"They're strong," panted Healer, clutching her throbbing shoulder painfully. "Too damn strong," she muttered angrily.  
  
"Stop whining Healer," muttered Fighter while cradling her broken arm. "How can they be so strong?"  
  
"Voldemort," said Pluto, finding the answer quite simple. "He gave them more powers,"  
  
Uranus smirked, "Yes, powers that Serenity can never give," she said.  
  
"Why don't you join us? Join our master; he can give you powers beyond your wildest dreams. Unlike that...ah!" Neptune screamed out in pain as the end of Pluto's time staff connected with her face sending her flying to the ground.  
  
"Never, ever, say that again in my presence or I will make sure that all of you wont have a future," whispered Pluto angrily, her ruby eyes flashing angrily. Her time staff extended above Neptune's head.  
  
Uranus growled angrily, staring at Pluto with hatred while helping Neptune stand back up. "You'll regret this Pluto, I thought you were one of us," she whispered.  
  
"One of you?" repeated Pluto anger rolling off her in waves. "How dare you associate me with you. You are the traitors! I fight for what is right and just. I believe in our princess, unlike you traitors." She took several steps back, getting a better view of both of them. "You are a disgrace of a senshi! You aren't worth of your powers!" she finished, narrowing her eyes at the two.  
  
~With Harry and Maker~  
  
"C'mon Harry," shouted Maker, pulling Harry's robes harder leading them to the exits. She cast a worried glance towards the others who were still fighting.  
  
"We got to help Usagi! How can you help her if you are all out here!" shouted Harry frantically trying to free himself out of Maker's grip. In the distance he saw Usagi struggling with Jupiter and Saturn.  
  
"You have to understand! We got to get you out of here before....."  
  
"Before what?"  
  
Maker looked up alarmed, the familiar dark aura of Endymon sweeping over her. "No," she whispered in disbelief, knowing very well that he stood behind her. She quickly turned around, coming face to face with Endymon himself. She had no time to react as the sheath of his sword connected with her face.  
  
Harry stared in horror as Maker sprawled to the ground, blood trickling down her chin. He turned back to face Endymon, his heart was pounding hard against is chest; he felt unsure what to do. 'This is it, now I'm really going to die,' Harry thought eyeing the blade Endymon was holding. He switched gaze to Maker, wondering why she didn't stand up, his heart pummel down his stomach upon realizing that the star senshi was unconscious.  
  
"Pathetic," he heard Endymon mutter. Harry was quite sure that he was talking about Taiki......Maker. He narrowed his green eyes and glared up at the prince, waiting for what he had to say next.  
  
"So you are Harry Potter," said Endymon while staring down at the boy. A smug smile appeared on is lips, "The boy who stole my precious Serenity's heart,"  
  
"She doesn't love you," said Harry angrily, his wand ready in had.  
  
"So, she does, so she does," mumbled Endymon his eyes angrily narrowing at Harry. He hated the boy, he hated him very much.  
  
"You are coming with me," barked Endymon roughly grabbing Harry's arms and twisting them behind his back.  
  
Harry winced lightly as he felt his arms being twisted behind his back. Stumbling a little, felt Endymon push him back towards the barrier.  
  
"You can stop your useless fighting! We have what we need," shouted Endymon as they passed the fight between Uranus and Neptune with the Starlights and Pluto.  
  
  
  
"Looks like we win," sneered Uranus after seeing Harry.  
  
Fighter mumbled some string of curses as she saw Endymon and Harry disappear through the barrier.  
  
"And you loose," finished Neptune smirking triumphantly before following Uranus through the barrier.  
  
"Now what?!" exclaimed Healer angrily, eyeing the two senshi.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't stop him," wheezed Maker while making her way towards them.  
  
"Don't worry, we will find a way to save them," assured Pluto while frowning lightly upon seeing Usagi's bad state. 'We must act fast, I don't think Usagi can hold up much longer,' thought Pluto. She cast her eyes up into the sky, a worried expression plastered on her face, 'We need help,'  
  
~In the Barrier~  
  
"Let him go!" screamed Usagi furiously at Endymon, as he and Harry entered, closely followed by Uranus and Neptune.  
  
"Aren't you happy Serenity that I brought your little boyfriend in here?" asked Endymon smirking at Usagi maliciously. He handed Harry to Uranus, who happily took him and twisted his arm even harder behind his back.  
  
Usagi growled furiously, "Let him go! He didn't do anything against you!" she shouted while trying to free herself from Jupiter.  
  
"Oh he did," muttered Endymon while circling Harry.  
  
"Usagi," whispered Harry watching Usagi glare at he earth prince. 'What have they done to you?' he thought sadly, he felt his heart twist as he saw Usagi up close. She looked like death, her whole Quidditch uniform was either burned and exposing bloodied flesh or covered in blood with many cuts.  
  
Usagi turned her attention back to Harry. She saw him staring at her. 'Oh kami, because of me he's in trouble,' she thought sadly as a lone tear slid down her cheek. 'I always ring people in trouble,' she finished finally. "I'm sorry," she mouthed to Harry before turning away as another tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Now that we got Potter....we should kill him," announced Endymon while signaling for the rest of the senshi to get ready.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Harry in surprise.  
  
"No! Please no!" shouted Usagi now in hysterical tears. She frantically struggled to get free, she ignored the pain that made her feel dizzy, she ignored the urge to collapse and sleep forever, she ignored Saturn's glaive begin to cut dangerously deep into her neck. All she cared about was to protect Harry. She watched in horror as mercury and mars created swords, each made of ice and fire and pointed one to his neck while the other to the exact spot where his heart is. 'They are in touch with their elements,' she realized.  
  
"Please no! Don't! No!" she cried again in hysterical cries. She watched as mercury's ice sword began to draw blood from Harry's neck.  
  
"Stop! I'll go, I'll go! Just stop!" she announced while suppressing a sob. She saw Harry wince and began to cry even harder. She made her decision she'll go, she'll do whatever they wanted. "I'll go," she repeated again crying harder than ever. Everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at Usagi.  
  
"You heard me, I-I-I'll go, with you. I'll go to Voldemort. I-I-I'll be your.......queen," said Usagi while staring at Endymon directly in the eye. She felt her heart sink as she saw the hungry glint in is eyes come back.  
  
"You will..." breathed Endymon, a smirk appearing on his face. 'It worked,' he thought triumphantly.  
  
"No, don't!" shouted Harry in protest, not wanting Usagi to offer herself up just because of him.  
  
"NO!" cried out Fighter, hitting the barrier furiously.  
  
"Oh no," whispered Professor Dumbledore upon realizing that the worst of everybody's fears was coming true.  
  
"Then let's go," said Endymon pointing at the portal.  
  
"No, let Harry go first," whispered Usagi seriously while avoiding Harry's eyes. If she looked into his eyes know, she knew she'd surely crumble.  
  
"Fair enough," mumbled Endymon, while inwardly smirking triumphantly, he knew that hey had won. "Let him go Uranus," he told Uranus.  
  
"But!" Uranus tried to protest but found it useless to protest against the prince. "I guess you got lucky this time," she muttered darkly to Harry. Releasing his arms, she roughly pushed him aside making him hit the barrier wall lightly.  
  
"Now let's get going little princess before I change my mind and get rid of that boy of yours," whispered Endymon into Usagi's ear.  
  
Usagi nodded silently, she cast her eyes to the Starlights and Pluto and gave them a sad smile. "Sorry," she whispered sadly as she stared into their shocked faces. She felt her body being pushed roughly forward by Jupiter leading her to the portal. She followed obligingly, her head bowed as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She however looked up when she heard her name being called by Harry. She turned her head and stared into his deep green eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry......I love you," mouthed Usagi sadly at Harry, giving him a sad smile before continuing walking.  
  
"I love you," whispered Harry as he watched Usagi being dragged to the portal. He felt tears trail down his cheeks.  
  
"Isn't that just sweet," sneered Endymon catching the intimate moment between the two. "But soon you'll be mine," he added sneering, touching her cheeks lightly.  
  
Usagi ignored his cold hand on her cheek but instead stared blankly at the portal that loomed infront of her just a few feet away.  
  
"Say good-bye to everyone and hello to your new home, princess" sneered Mars passing Usagi and walking up to Endymon.  
  
Usagi was about to take another step towards the portal when out of nowhere a white flower imbedded itself infront of all them.  
  
Loud gasps filled the air as everyone wondered where the strange flower came from.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from? Ad how did that thing get through the barrier?!" shouted a surprised Endymon while staring bewildered at the flower.  
  
Usagi gasped upon seeing the white flower. She knew that flower, a flower so familiar to her. The Moon lily. A flower only grown on the Moon. Usagi frowned, how did it get to earth? Who sent it?  
  
"Look the barrier has a hole!" exclaimed mars, pointing up at the barrier's ceiling. Yes, clearly there was a small hole and for sure the flower created it.  
  
"Who sent this?!" growled Endymon, upon realizing that his plans were going down the drain.  
  
"If my calculations are correct, it was sent from over.....there," said mercury who soon gasped as she stared at the three goal posts.  
  
"Who the hell?!" shouted Endymon glaring up at the goal posts.  
  
Usagi slowly looked up as she felt a somewhat familiar aura sweep over her. She gasped as she stared up at the three goal posts. And for sure, she saw three figures standing individually on each post. Due to the distance, no one was able to make out who they were. 'Who....' thought Usagi in wonderment.  
  
"I think we made it just in time," came a small voice from the three.  
  
The senshi were too shocked to move as they all felt a strong aura radiate from each of these new comers. Who are they?  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
^___________^ Hahaha! Who are these figures? What are they? What do they want? You have to find out in the next chapter!  
  
Aren't I just great? ^___^ anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I know that it wasn't much but I needed to get something out. So guys tell me what you think!  
  
So guys, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I am open for comments, suggestions and ideas. Flames should be e-mailed. You guys can also e-mail me, if you want! I hope you guys like it. So please review! I need 10 reviews (or more) to get me going! REVIEW!  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the Ultimate Harry Usagi fan.......^_____^ 


	14. The New Senshi and Welcoming the Old

~*~*~*~  
  
Hi guys! What's up?! I'm totally having a blast! LOL! It's summer time and I am free as a bird! No school, no homework, no projects.......no backstabbing classmates! YEY! I am so happy to be amongst the fanfiction people once again! Ahhh, the freedom! So, I know that all of you guys are just dying to find out who those three senshi are.....ne? I think I left you guys waiting for too long! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but I had some difficulties with my computers (Actually, my Internet rights were deprived for a week! *sniff*) but don't worry! Everything's fine now! I just hope I didn't lose any readers! So anyways......here's chapter 14!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I said........I don't own Harry Potter! JK Rowling owns them! Gees........oh! Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko takeuchi *sigh* I own nothing......well the plot I do own.....So don't sue!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~setting/place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
Chapter 14  
  
"The New Senshi and welcoming the old"  
"Look, I told you to take the second gate on the right.....but nooo! Nobody's going to listen to the younger twin, now look! We're late! By a minute! They're already taking her to the portal!" exclaimed another voice hotly from the three figures.  
  
"Chill Hik-chan! Shut up!" scolded the third voice.  
  
"Who are they?" whispered Fighter while staring at the three goal posts in bewilderment.  
  
"I feel the Moon with them," whispered Healer, eyeing two of the three.  
  
"They have such a strong aura," added Maker in disbelief, silently wondering who they were.  
  
Pluto frowned, never in her entire life has she ever come across these people, whoever they were. Yet they felt so familiar, she knew them.....but still she didn't. Her frown deepened as she felt the powers of Pluto from one of them. 'Are they from the future?' she thought ash more and more possibilities. With a frustrated sigh, she just hoped that these three would help them out. With another loud frustrated sigh the senshi of time, tried slowly to get over the shock that she didn't know what the future held anymore.  
  
~In the barrier~  
  
Usagi fought the urge to gasp out of shock. The powers of the Moon that radiated from two of the figures were too overwhelming. A familiar feeling of foreboding swept over her as she continued to gaze up at the three. "Who are they?" she whispered.  
  
"Who the hell are they?!" shouted Mars narrowing her eyes and glaring up at the three figures.  
  
"They are holding much planetary entity within them, so one thing is fore sure.......they are senshi." said mercury while typing away on her mini computer.  
  
"You know.........this is getting so boring," mumbled the third voice in a bored tone.  
  
Endymon growled angrily after realizing that his plans were being obstructed. He roughly pushed Usagi to the ground, completely ignoring her yelp of pain, and stepped forward, in the process crushing the little Moon lily with his right foot. He glared up at the three perpetrators and yelled, "Who the hell are you! How dare you interfere with the great plans of the Dark Lord!"  
  
"Oh please! For the love of Selene, shut up!" muttered the first voice, the tone made it clear that it was a guy.  
  
"What did you just say?!" growled Jupiter angrily, not believing what she just heard.  
  
"You heard him, he told that weirdo in a tux-armor to shut up!" countered the second voice from earlier, obviously belonging to a girl. "Oh and may I add, that what you are wearing tux-boy is so last century!" she added with a wave of her hand.  
  
That did it, Usagi snickered or winced at that comment. She watched in satisfaction as Endymon growled angrily and the others were ready for murder. Either way, those three were doing a pretty good job in ticking the senshi off and keeping her out of that portal. Yet still she felt a funny feeling as she eyed the two figures. 'Don't think funny things, it's all because of the blood loss. You're hallucinating things, that's all!' she mused while still feeling the throbbing pain of her broken bones.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Whispers filled the air as the whole student body eyed the three mysterious figures. Even those who were nearest to the three poles couldn't see who they were, since all three were covered in which appeared to be dark mist.  
  
"Okay, now these three have got spunk," muttered Healer in a baffled way.  
  
"They can give you a run for your money," mumbled Fighter thoughtfully. Her eyes narrowed slightly, completely ignoring the fuming Healer, she eyed the two figures. 'They posses the same auras,' she mused. 'Could they.....no, they couldn't...could they?!'  
  
"It's odd, they posses planetary powers. Their auras are same as of a senshi, yet this is the first time I ever felt something different coming from a senshi. It's like there are two essences in them, one of the planetary aura and the other so different! How strange.." mused Maker.  
  
Pluto frowned, 'How could they be from the future?! I should have felt them passing through the gates,' she thought. 'Or could they be senshis from another planet?' she added.  
  
"I would say that those three are from the future," announced professor Dumbledore, a smile broke upon his lips. He knew that with the arrival of the three everything would turn out fine.  
  
"I thought there were only 9 senshi and three Starlights," mused Ron in awe.  
  
"You dimwit! There are more than 12 senshi out there! These are probably from another planet! Or what Professor Dumbledore suggest that they are from the future!" shouted Hermione at Ron's stupidity.  
  
~Back in the barrier~  
  
Harry switched his gaze from a shocked Usagi to an enraged Endymon, to the baffled senshi, to the mysterious senshi and then back to Usagi. Here he was thinking that everything was over, that he would be losing his beloved Usagi soon. Then there came the three mysterious senshi, who did a pretty good job in pissing Endymon off. 'But why do those two feel familiar?' he mused with a frown.  
  
'You cowards, why don't you come down here and show us what you are made off?!" bellowed Uranus while brandishing her space sword in the air.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. keep you skirt on! We'll just break through that barrier of yours and...."muttered the first voice.  
  
Endymon chuckled, "How on earth can you three break through our barrier this powerful?"  
  
"You'll see," was the reply before three shocking attacks zoomed down on them.  
  
"SILVER MOON SWORD LASH!"  
  
"SILVER MOON HEART ATTACK!"  
  
"SILENT SCREAM ANNIHILATION"  
  
One silvery white attack, one pure white with silver hearts attack and one deep green attack, each coming from one of the figures. The three attacks swirled together forming one colorful beam, which soon hit the barrier full force.  
  
There was a full minute of anticipating silence as they all watched the three attacks affect the barrier. At first, it seemed like the effect was still the same. The barrier just simply contracted for a brief second and then absorbed the attack. The only thing that filled the air afterwards was Endymon's cackling laughter upon seeing their failure. However it soon died down as the barrier suddenly contracted again, much more brighter than before, it pulsated once filling the whole stadium with purple flashing light before exploding into millions of tiny purple pieces.  
  
"How did they.....?!" cried Mars in disbelief.  
  
'The attack.....no, it can't be....but she doesn't look like her. Her presence is so different.....no it can't be....' thought Usagi as she stared up at the middle figure. Everyone heard her whisper one single word, "Chibi-usa....."  
  
"Chibi-usa?" mumbled the second voice in question.  
  
"Chibi-usa?! That brat is not my daughter!" bellowed Endymon enraged at the prospect that the little insulting brat might be his future daughter. He glared down at the fallen Usagi with anger.  
  
"Did you just see that?! How did they just do that?!" cried Healer in disbelief, she waved her hand in the spot where the barrier was supposed to be.  
  
"Their attacks.....they are so powerful...." mumbled Fighter in awe.  
  
Maker noted that all the teachers took this opportunity and whipped out their wands and readily pointing them at the senshi, determined to do anything if necessary. Even Hermione and Ron didn't take any chances and held out their wands in arms length.  
  
"Since you already destroyed our barrier, why don't you grace us with your presence," announced Neptune with a frown.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened s she watched the three figures expertly leap from the goal posts and easily land infront of the senshi. What she made her heart almost stop. "Chibi-usa....no it's not her," she choked out.  
  
Right there infront of them all stood three young senshi. Three unknown, unidentified senshi. They all looked young, about 10 years old. One young boy and two young girls, each of them giving the older senshi huge grins of satisfaction.  
  
"Children?! We are up against some puny children? You have got to be kidding!" laughed Uranus, dropping her sword and continued to laugh.  
  
Endymon and the others soon followed. However, Usagi still couldn't believe what she saw. 'This is definitely not chibi-usa,' she thought.  
  
"Excuse me?! Little kids?" cried one of the young senshi. An indignant pout graced her lips. (Which in Harry's opinion looked very familiar).  
  
"We are not little kids, we are senshi! And also to clarify things, I am not chibi-usa," she added while giving Usagi a meaningful glance. Upon closer inspection, she really didn't look like chibi-usa one bit. She, instead of pink cone style hair, had a light shade of long black hair with silvery highlights, which reached past her shoulder blade. It had several tiny braids with different colored ribbons braided with the. She had strikingly beautiful blue eyes and a mouth set in a pout. But what was remarkable about the little senshi was for the fact that she was wearing Super-Sailor Moon's exact same fuku but for the lightly glowing upturned crescent Moon on her forehead. She smiled and struck a very familiar Sailor Moon pose, "I am Sailor Chibi-Moon!"  
  
"And I am Moon Knight!" announced the young boy next to Chibi-Moon giving all of them a smile and a salute. He too had an upturned golden crescent Moon glowing on his forehead. He had slightly ruffled blond hair with dark highlights. And had strikingly green eyes. He wore a white-gray armor, with an upturned crescent Moon emblem on the right chest. He wore white pants and around his waist was a dark blue belt attached to it on the left was a short sword with a golden handle. It was quite obvious that chibi-Moon and Moon knight were related.  
  
"And I," announced the other senshi, she gave them all a mysterious smirk and whipped out an oddly familiar short staff with a small red orb on top. The girl had rather pale skin with dark green hair with black highlights, which reached just grazed her shoulder. She hard mysterious coal black eyes, which were usually covered by her long bangs. She wore the same fuku as chibi-Moon, except the ribbon was light pink and the skit and collar was light green. She wore long light green boots up to her knees. "..I am Sailor Chibi-Pluto!" she finished with a swing of her little staff.  
  
Now that did it. Usagi gasped and her eyes widened with astonishment. She eyed the two Moon children with interest. 'Are those my children?! My future children?' she thought. She thought of who the father might be, and ended up blushing slightly.  
  
Pluto however didn't take the information that easily. Sure, she could handle the fact that there were currently two Moon children here. But a CHIBI Pluto was rather difficult to digest. This was definitely not what she expected. 'How can there be a chibi-Pluto?' she thought. Then it struck her...there were similarities. 'Oh no, no, no, no! It can't be! Oh no!' she switched her gaze between the chibi-Pluto and one particular person. 'Oh kami!' she mentally screamed. This was her daughter!  
  
"Oh my gosh! I never knew you'll get a kid!" cried Healer, her eyes gleamed with mischief.  
  
"Ne, are those two really who I think they are?" mumbled Fighter in question.  
  
"You mean those two Moon children who look oddly familiar like their younger parents? Then yes, they are," affirmed Maker.  
  
"Thank you for those introductions, but as you can see we don't need little kids to pester us. So why don't you run a long and go back to where ever you came from," chuckled Endymon. He ignored the glares he received from the three and roughly grabbed Usagi by the shoulder and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go," he growled. "Fun and games are over now,"  
  
"You are not taking our mum anywhere!" said Moon Knight with a frown.  
  
"Ain't that sweet, you are being protected by some silly kids," said Uranus in a mocking voice.  
  
"Silly? You just watch," mumbled chibi-Moon enraged. "MOON STAR ANNIHILATION!" she yelled.  
  
There was a brief flash of bright silver light, as it died down, Endymon and the senshi were all thrown up against the wall. The three chibis stood there with a triumphant look on their faces.  
  
"See what little kids can do?" giggled chibi-Pluto at the in pained Uranus.  
  
"They're good," whispered Hermione in amazement.  
  
"Really good!" agreed Ron. "Bloody brilliant!" he cried with a smile.  
  
And that started the battle. The senshi and Endymon had somehow managed to keep anyone away from Usagi, as the battle proceeded. Fortunately Harry was lucky enough to escape the battlefield and be somehow protected from any attack that would head his way.  
  
~Minutes later~  
  
"This is ridiculous!" cried Jupiter, who by now badly wounded and bruised. She kept a close eye on Usagi, who she had imprisoned in a root cage, which had sprouted out from the ground. "We are losing against some bunch of kids, the stupid Starlights and a group of people with sticks!" she cried while dodging one of Fighter's attacks.  
  
"They are not sticks...they're wands!" yelled Pluto with a smirk. 'Looks like we have the upper hand now!' she thought. "DEAD SCREAM!" she yelled and watched in satisfaction as her attack hit mercury dead on.  
  
"Just give up Endymon!" said Moon Knight extending his short sword and pointing it at Endymon. It glowed slightly green.  
  
Endymon growled, "This is absurd, us losing against a bunch of children," he clutched his arm in pain, which got injured earlier.  
  
"As you can see we have over powered you and the senshi," announced Maker stepping up behind Moon Knight and chibi-Moon.  
  
"We little kids do have our ways," said chibi-Moon.  
  
Endymon growled in frustration and took a proper look around him. The senshi were badly injured and powerless by now. Those wizards and witches out numbered them, ever since the safety of their barrier was destroyed. They had no more chances. They had to retreat and for sure the dark lord will not be pleased about this when they would return with out a princess and the Ginzushou. And all of this because of a bunch of 10 year olds.  
  
Endymon sighed in defeat, it would be no use to fight any longer anyway. He looked up and gave the encaged Usagi a cocky grin, "This fight isn't over yet, next time you wont be so lucky,"  
  
Harry, with Hermione and Ron by his side, watched as Endymon and the senshi retreated to the portal. A wave of relief washed over him as he watched all the senshi struggle their way back to the portal. He watched in satisfaction as Endymon scowled at Professor Snape. 'Usagi is saved!' his heart cried with happiness.  
  
"Finally its over," whispered Hermione with a shaky sigh.  
  
"Yeah, finally," echoed Ron.  
  
"Star gentle uterus," cried Maker, her attack hitting Jupiter's root cage. It made all the roots wither and break into pieces. Usagi fell into Maker's arms out of exhaustion.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered in relief as her knees buckled and both of them feel to the ground. It was over, all the pain would be over soon. She groaned loudly as the pain again took the better of her and she was very much grateful for Maker holding her. "It's over," she whispered with relief. She watched as the senshi and Endymon gather in front of the portal under the supervision of the others and the professors.  
  
"What are you two waiting for?!" yelled Endymon turning around and facing the two senshi.  
  
Usagi looked up sharply, wondering who he might be talking to. Her eyes widened with surprise as she saw Venus and Saturn both standing side by side away from Endymon and the senshi. A blank expression written on both faces. 'Minako, Hotaru...could it be,' she thought as little hope began to shine.  
  
"I said hurry up!" bellowed Endymon enraged. He got even angrier when the two didn't budge. "Out master is waiting for us," he growled, his patience growing thin.  
  
Saturn smirked, "He or you are not our Keeper," she said.  
  
"What did you say?!" growled Endymon not believing what he just heard.  
  
"She said, you are not our Keeper," repeated Venus, crossing her arms across her chest and smirking at Endymon.  
  
"And what does that mean?" snapped the enraged earth prince.  
  
"It means, 'we quit!'," answered Saturn with a simple shrug.  
  
"We no longer follow you or that dark lord. WE serve only the princess," added Venus with a smile.  
  
"TRAITORS!" yelled mars as she and the other senshi got ready for their attacks. "How dare you betray us and the master! You will pay!"  
  
"Mars flame sniper"  
  
"Mercury aqua rhapsody"  
  
"Earth Shaking"  
  
"Deep Submerge"  
  
"Jupiter Oak evolution"  
  
A huge ball of all the attacks flew straight at Venus and Saturn. They could never be able to deflect the attack; the attacks were too powerful for them. They were still weak from the battle and lack much strength.  
  
"Saturn!" cried chibi-Moon in concern.  
  
There was a brief flash of light and whirl of feathers. Maker's eyes widened as she looked down in her arms and found Usagi gone. When she looked up again, she expected to see Saturn and Venus be hit by the attack. But what she saw made her, as well as the others (including the whole student body) gasp in shock.  
"Sailor Moon!" whispered Venus, her eyes wide with shock. When she thought that she and Saturn were done for, Sailor Moon appeared. So now in front of the two shocked senshi, struggled Sailor Moon with her eternal tier, holding back the attack. Sailor Moon completely ignored the pains that coursed through her body, the broken leg and arm and her wounds, which hindered her to fight earlier.  
  
Harry watched with huge eyes as he for the first time in his life saw Sailor Moon. "Usagi," he whispered praying silently that Usagi would make it.  
  
With one last surge of energy and much help of the crystal, Sailor Moon successfully deflected the attack. She watched in satisfaction as the attack hit Endymon and the senshi head on, causing them to be thrown directly into the portal. After swallowing the senshi and Endymon along with the attack, the portal closed.  
  
"Nobody.......will ever......hurt my senshi......and loved ones......as long as.....I.......am.......alive," whispered Sailor Moon into the wind, breathing heavily with sweat trickling down her forehead.  
  
"Sailor Moon," whispered Saturn, as total silence filled the air, everyone was trying to digest everything that happened.  
  
"Venus......Saturn......I...." rasped Sailor Moon, she tried to finished what she wanted to say but only a small smile graced her lips as she turned and faced the two senshi. Tears trickled down her cheeks out of happiness, yet smile didn't last long as her fuku soon turned into pink ribbons and she collapsed into Venus' arms. she turned back into Usagi, completely unconscious and paler than death.  
  
Cries of concern erupted from everywhere as Usagi fell unconscious. Professors, senshi, as well as several concerned students rushed towards the fallen girl trying to help out anyway they can.  
  
"Mum!" cried both Moon Knight and chibi-Moon as both of them bolted towards Usagi with concern.  
  
"Usagi!" shouted Pluto and the Starlights, all of them running to Usagi with worry on their faces.  
  
"USAGI!" cried Harry as he tried frantically to get close to Usagi with Hermione and Ron. The three of them tried had great difficulty to get to the unconscious girl since the professors as well as other senshi crowded around Usagi making it impossible to get through.  
  
Venus handed Healer the unconscious Usagi. Her white bodice was by now a dark shade of crimson due to the blood, which had somehow started flowing again.  
  
"It is best to bring her to the infirmary, poppy will be able to look after her," suggested Dumbledore.  
  
"Good lord," breathed McGonagal upon seeing Usagi's ghostly face.  
  
"C'mon, let's go," urged Fighter, standing up. "You," she added giving Saturn a meaningful glance, "Help her heal,"  
  
Saturn nodded, "Of course I will," she answered while helping Venus stand up.  
  
"Hagrid, help the senshi out. It seems like its getting too crowded," said Dumbledore upon seeing the swarm of students rush out of the stands and onto the field.  
  
"Make way, make way....I said MAKE WAY!" bellowed Hagrid as he quickly parted the small sea of students around them, allowing the senshi to rush by with Healer in the lead.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron could barely see the senshi quickly dash out of the pitch, with Usagi safely cradled in Healer's arms. "Please let her be alright," whispered Harry.  
  
"Of course she'll be alirght," assured Hermione, patting Harry on the back though there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"Attention all students, please proceed back to your house towers. Prefects will be leading you back to your towers. You will remain in your towers until dinner, in which then you will all proceed to the great hall. There shall be no unnecessary wanderings!" Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed across the pitch.  
  
Immediately the prefects took charge all herding their houses back to the castle, each house accompanied by several Professors.  
  
"We should go," said Ron as he spotted the group of Gryffindors.  
  
"A little rest should do well to all of us," mumbled Hermione and pulled Harry with them.  
  
Harry however was sure he could not rest until he knew Usagi was alright. "Usagi," he whispered in concern. 'I love you,'  
  
~Infirmary~  
  
"Oh by Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Mdm. Pomfrey as she saw the different senshi rush into the infirmary. "Oh heavens!" she cried as she saw Usagi. "Quick! Place her here!" she ordered pointing into the private room.  
  
Healer nodded and quickly placed Usagi on the bed. "Will she be alirght?" she asked as the other senshi rushed in.  
  
"I will see what I can do," said Mdm. Pomfrey. "She lost too much blood. Broken bones and fractures are quite evident. This doesn't look good," she clucked after checking Usagi's pulse and body condition.  
  
"I'll help," announced Saturn. "I'll heal her as much as I can, while you tend to the others," she added.  
  
Mdm. Pomfrey nodded her head, "Alright child, but don't strain yourself," she said. Turning to the rest of the senshi, she shook her head at their states. "Out all of you! Pick your beds, it will take a while before you will get out of here," she bustled ushering the senshi out of the room, leaving Saturn to do her work, she closed the door behind her.  
  
Once outside the private room, the senshi each picked one of the many lined up beds, which earlier weren't there. "You seem to be taking the whole situation very calmly," commented Pluto while she watched Poppy tend to fighters broken arm.  
  
"Well, yes. I heard about the attack. Professor Dumbledore sent a message earlier to be prepared for patients," informed Pomfrey while struggling to hold Fighter still. "Hold still!" she scolded.  
  
"It hurts!" mumbled Fighter with a frown, she then allowed the nurse to place some magical balm on her wounds and watched as Pomfrey waved her wand around the area of her broken arm. To her utter amazement, her arm and wounds quickly healed before her eyes. "Thanks!" she said while trying to move her arm.  
  
"Yes, yes," mumbled Pomfrey while moving to the next bed where Healer sat.  
  
Just at that moment a worried Dumbledore, accompanied by an anxious McGonagal and a solemn Snape came through the door.  
  
"How is she?" asked Dumbledore while staring through the small window and watched as Saturn glowed purple and continued to heal Usagi.  
  
"Saturn is doing the best, Albus," assured Pomfrey. "Minerva, would you be so kind and hand out some chocolate. They need some energy," she added while now tending to Maker.  
  
McGonagal nodded and handed out big chunks of chocolate to all senshi. "I'm just relieved that you-know-who didn't appear in person," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"That'll be a long time before that will happen, he still is too weak," said Snape with a gruff. He stood near the door and eyed the three senshi with a scowl. By now all the other senshi have dehenshined except the three little ones.  
  
"It's nice to know you are back on our side again, Minako," said Taiki while gratefully accepting the chocolate.  
  
"Thanks," answered Minako while flashing him a 'V' sign. She smiled slightly at Setsuna who occupied the bed next to hers.  
  
"So what caused the change of heart?" asked Yaten while raising an eyebrow.  
  
Minako sighed, "We never had a change of heart," she answered with a frown and a far away look. "We were always dedicated to Serenity and it shall always be that way," she finished.  
  
"How can we be so sure that you are just spies for the dark lord?" sneered Snape.  
  
Minako frowned and glared at the Professor. "How can they be sure that you are not a spy for Voldemort? You are a death eater...." she countered narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Now, now, Severus, Minako, there is no need for you two to argue. Severus, Minako and her friend are on our side. It is very much shown in her dedication for their princess. And Minako, Severus was a death eater. He was our spy and served as an important tool for all of us before." Said Dumbledore with a smile, while trying as much as possible to avoid a fight.  
  
"Here you go," said McGonagal, ignoring the fuming Snape, she handed chibi- Moon a huge piece of chocolate.  
  
"Thank you," answered chibi-Moon giving the Professor a grateful smile.  
  
"Hey you three," said Seiya from his position on his bed. "Who are you?" he asked with a frown.  
  
Chibi-Pluto shrugged and gave Snape a cheeky grin from her sitting position from her bed. "I guess were just waiting for her majesty to wake up," she said.  
  
"You're from the future right?" asked Yaten.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" asked Moon Knight in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I better check on Usagi," announced Pomfrey after successfully tending to all the senshi in the room. She then quickly went into the private room, seeing how well Saturn is doing.  
  
"We better be off to the great hall. Dinner shall be served soon. I know that some students are very much concerned on what is going on," said McGonagal.  
  
"Will you be joining us?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I believe not, we don't want to cause any commotion," said Setsuna thoughtfully.  
  
"And besides, we are strictly recommended for bed rest," added Seiya with a wave of his hand.  
  
"So you wouldn't mind, that we would inform the students about the current situation?" asked Dumbledore while moving towards the door.  
  
"The students have every right to know," said Snape with a smirk.  
  
Setsuna ignored Snape and answered, "Of course, but it would be best if you leave some parts out Albus. If ever there is a need, we will inform them ourselves. It is all up to Usagi, if she would want to,"  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore nodded. "I shall see to it that dinner will brought here for you," he added before the three Professors left.  
  
"Hey Minako," said Seiya staring at the blond across the room. "Tell us, what happened over there at Voldemort's hide out?" he asked.  
  
Minako frowned and looked away. "I think it's better if we discuss this if Usagi is up and better," she answered. She then lay down and stared at the wall.  
  
The others exchanged confused looks as Minako continued to frown. Questions filled their minds, on what really happened at Voldemorts lair.  
  
"So, I got to ask you this, 'Chibi' Pluto," said Seiya after a minute of heavy silence. He grinned at the little senshi, "I know that somehow, in a very twisted way, you are related to Setsuna. And we already know that those two," he said pointing at Moon Knight and chibi-Moon. "....are Usagi's kids and as for the daddy part I already have a hunch but I still am not sure, who are your parents.....so spill!" he finished.  
  
Chibi-Pluto giggled and gave them all another cheeky grin. "You'll just have find out when Serenity-sama wakes up,"  
  
"Yeah, we'll tell you everything when mum wakes up," assured Moon Knight.  
  
Just then the door leading to Usagi's room opened. Hotaru stepped out the room, looking tired and very pale. Setsuna immediately rushed towards the 11 year old and engulfed her in a big hug.  
  
"You're alright!" Setsuna whispered in happiness.  
  
"Setsuna-mama," cried Hotaru. She let herself be lead to an empty bed and sat down.  
  
"Hotaru!" exclaimed chibi-Moon happily upon seeing her future best friend. She quickly rushed forward and hugged her tightly.  
  
Hotaru returned the hug a bit hesitantly, she still didn't know who this girl was. "Chibi-Moon," she whispered after releasing the little senshi. taking a better look of the black haired senshi, she concluded that this was definitely not chibi-usa.  
  
"So how is Usagi?" asked Seiya with worry written on his face.  
  
"She'll be fine," answered Hotaru. "Though there are still bruises and some wounds on her, she'll wake up sometime,"  
  
"You should rest, it took a lot out of you healing the princess," urged Setsuna and pushed the girl on the bed.  
  
After a few minutes later of small talk Yaten sighed, "You know what, it really does look like everything turned out fine after all," he said when dinner appeared for them.  
  
"Yeah.....just fine," mumbled Minako with uncertainty.  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
When dinner was served, almost everyone was talking about the strange happenings. Guesses and theories sprang through the air like wildfire about the reasons of the attack. Even through all the commotion, fear was still quite evident in the air.  
  
"Where do you recon Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagal are?" asked Dean after finishing his dinner and realizing the absence of the professors.  
  
"They're probably checking up on Usagi," answered Seamus. "Did you see that fall?! Fifty feet and she still fought those senshi!" he added with a dramatic wave of his fork.  
  
At the mention of Usagi's name, Harry felt his heart sink to his stomach in worry. He poked the little potato on his plate, 'I hope she's alright,' he thought. He remembered the fight the two had, it even made his heart sink even deeper, if even possible.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure that Usagi will be alright. You know exactly, that there is nothing Mdm. Pomfrey can't fix," assured Hermione upon sensing Harry's inner turmoil. She flashed him an assuring smile.  
  
"You gotta eat something! We cant have you also sick when Usagi's up!" added Ron, pointing his fork meaningfully at Harry' untouched baked potatoes.  
  
Harry however completely ignored his best friends' opinions. He was completely lost in his own sea of thoughts and worries. 'So that's what she had been keeping from me, her true identity,' he thought. 'Usagi is Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is Usagi, so that means....Usagi is the princess....and Voldemort is after the princess...' He affirmed. 'But why does he want Usagi?' he asked himself. More and more possible answers popped into his head, each one more unlikely then the other. Harry sighed loudly, everything was so hard for him to digest. All the happenings in one day, it was too hard for him and his now weary heart. He then finally concluded, that it would be best for him to understand everything, if he and Usagi had a talk soon. 'Make that really soon........'He thought.  
  
"This is so weird!" exclaimed Lee Jordan excitedly through mouthful of potatoes, in the process splattering George with bits of potatoes. "All this time everyone has been wondering where Sailor Moon had hidden. Then POOF! We find out that she's been hiding right under our noses, AND she's a student! And we find out that she's out Usagi!"  
  
"We did so not expect that!" Added Angelina.  
  
"Yeah, and what's more shocking is that the Three lights, are senshi....and they're girls!" said Alicia.  
  
"So what are they?" asked George while disgustedly wiping away potato bits from his face, he then quickly scooted away from Lee.  
  
"I think they're both....." answered Fred thoughtfully. "You know, a guy with a feminine touch." He pointed out.  
  
Ginny completely ignored her brother's stupid idea and frowned, "I'm just worried about Usagi," she mumbled.  
  
This caused the whole group to quickly quiet down. Sadness swept over them as their thoughts were on the Moon child. Each one sending their silent prayers to the girl. Usagi was a special part of their group. The new student of Hogwarts, she had brought light and happiness to everybody. A sense of peace and serenity usually radiated around her, making everyone feel better. Though of her absence tonight, it felt as though something very crucial was missing in their group.  
  
"Gran....told me that Sailor Moon shouldn't be trusted," mumbled Neville thoughtfully.  
  
Harry looked and sharply and frowned at Neville. "Why.....why did she say that?" he asked as his frown deepened.  
  
Neville, now visibly uncomfortable by the heated gazes of his classmates, gulped. "Gran.....Gran....told me that Sailor Moon is the reason why you- know-who had risen to power......" he answered. As soon as those words left his mouth, gasps filled the air. "Gr-ran......t-told me that sh-she might be his follower....." He added in a mumble, desperately avoiding Harry's heated glares.  
  
"How can you say that?!" asked Harry heatedly, standing up and making Neville quiver in fear. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. "Usagi had been attacked and almost died back there. And you still believe what your Gran told you?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Harry's right Neville, she almost died out there. If she were a follower why on earth would you-know-who want her dead?" said Hermione while Ron tried to calm Harry down.  
  
"I still don't trust those senshi, who knows what they are up to. They aren't even from this planet......"said Gryffindor 6th year who had over heard their conversation. Several other heads nodded in agreement.  
  
"These people aren't even human....why should we trust them?" they heard a Ravenclaw say. Harry frowned; he didn't like what he was hearing.  
  
At that moment, the doors of the Hall opened and Dumbledore, accompanied by McGonagal and Snape, entered causing the four houses to stop talking and stare expectantly at the three professors.  
  
"Looks like we missed dinner," mused Dumbledore while walking up towards the Head table.  
  
"How is she?" asked Flitwick as the three professors sat down.  
  
"She will be fine," answered McGonagal while giving the worried Professor a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Thank the stars," said Professor Sinistra while letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Albus, I do believe the students are waiting some explanations," said Snape while watching the headmaster reach out for some chicken.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Looks like the chicken will have to wait," he mumbled thoughtfully. Upon seeing the expectant faces of the students around him, he chuckled again slightly. Standing up, he waved his wand and let all food disappear (Well, except for his chicken).  
  
"I know all of you are expecting answers on what is currently going on here at our school," he began and was met with eager nods of the students. "....But I believe I am not in the authority to do so," he finished. Dumbledore chuckled lightly as murmurs of disapproval rose in the air.  
  
"Albus," pressed McGonagal with a frown.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and his pleased demeanor turned to a grave expression, which caused everyone to quite down again. "But I shall inform you with this, that the times of Darkness have come again. As a shadow of darkness has once again been cast of our school. And it is true that the attack that had occurred earlier, was indeed stage by none other than Voldemort himself," he announced. He watched silently as fear grew evident on almost all students' faces. Gasps and murmurs filled the air and students as well as teachers shuddered at the mention of you-know-who's name.  
  
"We are very much thankful for the presence of Sailor Moon and her other senshi who were able to protect our school and cause harm to any of you. In the process of protecting our school and you as well, one of our students Usagi Tsukino was seriously injured and possibly near death. I am in no right to tell you of the reasons of the other senshi's attack as I, as well as the other professors, am waiting for Usagi to wake up and see what shall be done next." He announced with a solemn expression. He watched as the students began to talk about Usagi and her being Sailor Moon.  
  
"However on the brighter side, I am very happy to say inform you that Usagi is now in proper hands and is slowly recovering. Her awakening is being anticipated by all about now. Also, her friends are also doing fine and are recovering from mild injuries." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"I know that the times are once again growing dark, so this is the reason why I am requesting all the students to be cautious at all costs. We are requesting all the prefects to monitor their houses with utmost care. Also, there shall be no longer Quidditch matches this term, due to the fact that our pitch is now completely destroyed and it is too dangerous now. Second, all students are no longer allowed to leave the castle and there shall be no more wanderings in the halls after 8 o'clock. All Hogsmeade weekends shall be canceled until further notice. If ever one shall be found breaking any of the school rules, severe punishment will be returned. Seeing that everything is said and done, prefects lead your houses back to your towers. Have all a good night," said Dumbledore lastly. He watched slowly the students piled out the Hall, with looks of fear and shock written on their faces. 'The ministry wont be happy about this,' he mused.  
  
~Out in the Halls~  
  
"See, she's fine," said Hermione, trying to reassure a concerned Harry while leading the Gryffindors back to their tower.  
  
"I don't know......" mumbled Harry while staring longingly at the passage to where the Hospital wing was located. He wanted to see Usagi, what he heard Dumbledore say made him only more worried. 'May if I'll see her, it'll make me feel better,' he thought.  
  
"So why don't we go see her?" said Ron in a hushed voice so that no one might overhear them.  
  
"Absolutely not! You heard what Dumbledore said, we aren't allowed in the hall at night anymore! What if an attack might happen?" she hissed with a frown. However her frown quickly turned into a frown of concern upon seeing Harry and Ron's disapproving frowns. "......Though it would be good to see her." She mumbled with a sigh. She was worried too about her friend, more than ever imaginable. "We'll do it tomorrow, not now," she decided.  
  
"So you go see her tomorrow with us. But I will go now, I want to see Usagi!" Harry hissed angrily as the group reached the portrait hole.  
  
"Pixy wings," said Hermione, completely ignoring Harry and allowing the Gryffindors to pass. As the last Gryffindor entered the common room, she, Ron and Harry went inside to continue their discussion there.  
  
"It's just too dangerous!" said Hermione angrily glaring at the stubborn Harry and at her rebellious boyfriend.  
  
"If you are not up to it, ok fine! Then me and Harry will go," said Ron while crossing his arms in defiance.  
  
"Besides," added Harry with a sigh. "We'll use the invisibility cloak, no one will see us anyway. And I know that you want to her also," he finished while rubbing his temples as signs of a headache came evident.  
  
"True," whispered Hermione with a sad sigh.  
  
"Then it's settled," announced Ron with a grin and hugged Hermione.  
  
"I'll go get the cloak," said Harry with a smile.  
  
~Minutes later~  
  
"It's strange," whispered Harry thoughtfully as the three of them stealthily crept down the many corridors.  
  
"Strange?" repeated Ron with a frown.  
  
"It's like their keeping us out from a huge secret," whispered Harry. "Like something we shouldn't know about," he added.  
  
"Of course they would keep a secret!" hissed Hermione angrily at their stupidity. "What if the secret was about something really dangerous that could affect the whole students....like the chamber of secrets......they'd do anything to keep the students calm and try to keep the school running,"  
  
"But why would you-know-who be after Sailor Moon?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry sighed, "I don't know.....but I sure would like to find out," he whispered as they arrived.  
  
~Inside the Infirmary~  
  
"So who do you think the dad is of those two senshi?" asked Yaten as he eyed the twins sleeping form. The three little senshi fell asleep earlier, each of them occupying the three beds by the window near the corner.  
  
"Now that wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out," answered Taiki in a hushed voice so not to wake Hotaru from the bed next to his.  
  
"What a day....." mused Seiya while stretching lazily.  
  
"You said it...." mumbled Minako with a yawn. "Huh?"  
  
The black wooden door slowly opened, creaking slightly in the process and then closed again.  
  
"Oookay, what was that?" whispered Seiya standing up on his bed and frowning slightly.  
  
Setsuna smiled and left her bed, 'How nice of them for being so worried,' she thought. "You three can take that off," she said to know one in particular.  
  
"Who are you talki.....oh! Harry? Hermione? Ron? Where....how?" asked Yaten in utter confusion.  
  
"Where's Usagi?" asked Harry, ignoring Yaten's questions. He scanned the room only to find everyone occupying a bed. He quickly spotted the three unknown senshi sleeping and also another little girl who he had no idea who she was.  
  
"She's in there, but you better not go in there. Mdm Pomfrey is in there, and if she knew you three are here.....she'll have a cow," chuckled Seiya.  
  
Harry starred through the little glass window trying hard to see Usagi. He recognized the room as the one he usually occupied after the countless ordeal with Voldemort. He sighed in relief as he saw Usagi sleeping soundly on the white bed.  
  
"Why don't you three have a seat," offered Taiki, pointing at the three chairs, which appeared magically out of nowhere.  
  
The three peeled their eyes away from the sleeping Usagi and awkwardly sat down. There was a heavy silence for a moment.  
  
"You may think it's a bit odd, you know.....with us and the senshi thing...." said Seiya thoughtfully while scratching his head.  
  
"What's really going on? What really happened out there?" asked Harry with a frown, now expecting some of his questions to be answered.  
  
Taiki sighed, "I don't think we are the right people to tell you everything we know to you three. Especially to you Harry......perhaps it would be better if Usagi told you personally Harry. All we can say is what happened out there was indeed an attack, which none of us expected at all. We are terribly sorry that you were pulled into out battle Harry," he said regretfully.  
  
"Sorry, but.....who are you?" asked Hermione, staring at Minako suspiciously.  
  
"Oh.....I'm Minako a.k.a. Sailor Venus. This here, is Hotaru a.k.a. Sailor Saturn, pleasure to meet you three," answered Minako while flashing them a smile.  
  
"And those three?" asked Ron, pointing at the three sleeping chibis.  
  
"As of now, we have no idea," sighed Seiya.  
  
At that moment, Professor Dumbledore along with McGonagal and Snape once again entered. This caused the Harry, Hermione and Ron to quickly stand up and gasp out of surprise.  
  
"What are you three doing out of bed?!" snapped Snape while glaring at the three suspiciously.  
  
"Haven't you been listening to the new rules the headmaster had given earlier?!" asked McGonagal with a stern frown.  
  
"Now, now......Minerva, Severus. I believe that these three are just here to visit their friends. I'm sure they are very concerned about their well- beings. It's quite understandable." Said Dumbledore. "However, I advice you three to be off to your towers. It's already very late and I am quite sure all of you are very much exhausted. There will be other times when you will be able to visit Usagi," he added.  
  
"Yes Professor," said Hermione quickly. She stood up and pulled Ron and Harry to their feet.  
  
The three then quickly scurried out the doors under McGonagal and Snape's heated gazes. Harry quickly shot Usagi's door one last look before disappearing out the doors.  
  
"So," breathed Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. "How is the princess doing?" he asked as Mdm Pomfrey stepped in to the room.  
  
"She is doing fine, thought it'll take time for her to recover completely. That attack took a lot out of her," answered the nurse. "Before I will go to my chambers, I advice you three to not take too long," she advised with a frown. "These people need their rest....this is not some kind of a meeting area. I am well aware of the current situations but please refrain of making too much noise.....and make it quick!" she added giving the three professors a disapproving look. "Very well then....good night,"  
  
"The poor child," mumbled McGonagal after Mdm Pomfrey had left. "She's gone through so much,"  
  
"Do you think they are planning to attack again......those friends of yours?" Asked Snape with a frown.  
  
"At the moment no, however in the future probably yes." Answered Setsuna with a sigh.  
  
"We should take extra precautions. We can't risk to have students get hurt," said Seiya seriously.  
  
"The ministry wont be too happy about this," said McGonagal. "Fudge will have a cow when he finds out that the attack has been staged by you-know- who," she added with a sigh.  
  
"Fudge will try anything to deny that......he can be so dim-witted," sneered Snape.  
  
Dumbledore coughed slightly, trying to hide his chuckles. "Al that is important that the students and Usagi should be safe. We will deal with the ministry later," he said.  
  
"We must protect the princess at all costs, if Voldemort ever got his claws on Serenity and the crystal, there's not telling what will happen," said Minako with a frown.  
  
"There will a big battle ahead," mumbled Taiki with a sigh.  
  
"Voldemort shouldn't be taken easily nor should be Endymon.......both have many cards up their sleeves," said Setsuna.  
  
"We all should be prepared, we may never know when they might attack again," affirmed McGonagal.  
  
Dumbledore looked through the little window and stared at the sleeping princess. "The battle for good and evil has begun.........we hope that the princess can get through this safely,"  
~*~*~*~  
  
SO? What 'dya think? You like? I know it isn't much but it took a lot of time.......I'm pretty satisfied with it! So you guys just got to tell me what you think!  
  
Anyhow........again I need your reviews! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 10 reviews (MORE!) and another update shall be made! So you guys better REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
Oh....I am open to comments, suggestions....and ideas! I really appreciate those! Flames should always be sent through e-mail! And I want to thank everyone for always reading my stories! Thank you so much! I cant believe that I got over 200 reviews already! *wails* I can't believe this! I can die happy!  
  
Thank you so much for reading!  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan........peace!  
  
PS: I want to send out a HUGE THANK YOU to Christina *glomps C-chan*! My number one pal! (All hail her!) She helped me out a lot! REALLY helped me out a lot! Thanks for those wonderful ideas! THANK YOU! Also, thank you to Ashley *huggles her* thank you for those italics and bold things......still don't get much though but I'll try them out with my other stories! THANK YOU! 


	15. Renewed Hope

~*~*~*~  
  
Ah yes. Hello. *Looks around at angry readers. * Uh . . .did I do something wrong? *Looks up at the update page* Oh . . .that. *Winces* Gomen, for that. It's been such a long time since I have updated. Gomen nasai for that. My deepest apologies.  
  
Anywho. I know all of you deserve to know why it took me so long to update. Well, I am really busy at school as you know. (Being president of 2 major school organizations and Editor of the school paper does not really help) *sweat drop* and currently, I am very sick. Suffering from fever, colds and cough. Am not supposed to use the computer but I couldn't help my self. So anyway, if you really want to know what's going down in my life, I've been keeping an online blog or journals as I call it. Look up in my biodata and I'm pretty sure you'll find what you need. My life really isn't pretty.  
  
I fully intent to finish all my fics. I do. And I will finish them. Now that I am on a one-week vacation I try to update as much as I can. I hope my sickness will go away soon.  
  
And, I wanna thank C-chan for the many e-mails she has sent me through my time of depression. She had really lightened my life and without her I don't know what I would do. Again, I owe her much! And Teenvhgirl, Arigatou for the e-mails. As promised, here the new chapter pf FAND! This chapter goes out to you guys!  
  
A special shout out to Moon Kitty, who I haven't heard from a quite a while! How are you doing girl? This is the big chapter! The one we have been talking about so long ago! I want you thank you for giving out your ideas! They are in here! This couldn't be done without you! Arigatou! This chapter goes out to you too!  
  
You guys have been waiting too long now anyway. . .so, here's chapter 15 of FAND! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I'd be filthy rich if I owned any of these characters. HP characters belong to JK Rowling and SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I own the plot.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 15 "Renewed Hope,"  
  
~In a dark secluded house~  
  
"You failed!" roared Voldemort, his eyes flashing in anger. He glared down at Endymon and what have remained of the senshi. "You have failed to bring me the princess and you lost two of the best senshi! You incompetent fools" he yelled, making Wormtail quiver in fear.  
  
"Master we ask for forgiveness. It's just that. . .we have been outnumbered easily," explained Endymon from his bowing position, not daring to look up to meet the blazing eyes of Voldemort.  
  
"Outnumbered?! Is that your reason?" shouted Voldemort, slamming his bony fist on the armrest.  
  
"Everything went fine My Lord, but three unknown senshi interfered. They easily destroyed the barrier . . . thus causing our failure," said Uranus.  
  
"I know what happened!" snapped the Dark Lord. "Three senshi, which were mere children. You lost against children! How useless can you get?!" he bellowed.  
  
"My Lord, what are we to do with Venus and Saturn?" asked Mercury tentatively.  
  
Voldemort's red snakelike eyes narrowed into slits. "Those traitors shall pay when the time comes," he hissed. Without much hesitation, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the wide-eyed senshi. "As for you incompetent fools................Crucio"  
  
Screams of pain filled the thick air as the 7 figures crumpled to the ground and withered in agony. In the background, two pairs of eyes flashed briefly before disappearing into the depths of darkness.  
  
~Hogwarts~  
  
The tension at Hogwarts seemed so thick that one could say it could be cut with a knife. The mixture of anxiety and fear filled the halls of the castle. The whole castle seemed to lack life, as the halls were mostly deserted and only soft whispers filled the castle. Classes have been canceled for a whole week for the safety of the students.  
  
Students were requested to stay indoors at all costs and most preferably remain in their Common Rooms. Teachers patrolled the halls and corridors, looking alert and weary at the same time. It seemed as though sleep had evaded them.  
  
However, though fear and anxiety filled nearly every niche and nook of the castle, the Head Office seemed rather warm and welcoming to all. In fact Albus Dumbledore was busy humming some incoherent tune while sorting through Howlers and letters of concern from parents.  
  
"Oh my," whispered Dumbledore as another angry letter shriveled up in his hands. Sighing in exhaustion, the tired headmaster replaced his Quill on his desk and leaned back in his high chair trying to relax for several seconds. 'One week,' he mused with a thoughtful look out the window. Only one week ago utter chaos erupted in the castle and now more or less everything had been settled. Upon seeing the Quidditch pitch, the headmaster shook his head in dismay. It looked like a battlefield, which in fact was the truth. As a result they ended up with having the Moon princess lie unconscious in the Infirmary and three unknown senshi along with two new allies.  
  
Life couldn't be any more troublesome.  
  
Thoughts of the battle ran through Dumbledore's mind. It felt like a harsh stab of reality on how close they were in losing the battle. Growing slightly worried, his gaze traveled out to his window where he could barely see the window of the Infirmary. The Moonchild still did not show any signs of waking up.  
  
"Albus?" came McGonagal's worried voice. She tentatively sat down in front of him and eyed him apprehensively as if expecting him to drop dead any minute.  
  
"Ah, Minerva. I didn't hear you enter . . . of tea?" he asked, with a wave of his wand two teacups and a teapot appeared.  
  
"It's the students Albus," began McGonagal wearily eyeing the teapot fill her cup. "They're scared out of their wits. I've got students that stay in bed and refuse to come out. I heard Sprout's having the same trouble with her students. Charmed the entrance of their Common Room, the poor woman couldn't enter her own house,"  
  
"Aren't we all a little scared?" commented Dumbledore mildly before taking a sip of his tea. "It's natural for the students to be frightened,"  
  
"Yes, but some wish to return to their homes. They are demanding it even," McGonagal said, shakily reaching for her cup. It felt as though history was repeating itself for them. Like the Chambers of Secrets has been reopened and chaos reigning in the castle, now the situation was much worse.  
  
"Then we let them go,"  
  
"But Albus!"  
  
"There are already letter of the parents who wish to withdraw their children from the school. They are in fear that another attack may happen and endanger their child. After Christmas break, some students will not return. Of course, we will abide to the parents requests," said the headmaster. He held up a hand, as McGonagal was about to protest. " . . . Because the situation has already grown out of my control,"  
  
McGonagal gasped and quickly placed her cup on the tabletop in fear of dowsing the headmaster with its contents. "The school will be closed then?"  
  
"Perhaps . . ."  
  
She sighed and wearily eyed the Headmaster; "It just surprises me, on how fast things can go so wrong in short amount of time. One minute everything was fine and the next minute we got a Moon Princess near death,"  
  
"Yes, it's amazing how fate and destiny do their game," mumbled Dumbledore with a long wistful look out the window.  
  
"It just worries me," sputtered the deputy headmistress. "How fast the events went. We almost lost Albus! It would be horrible to think what you- know-who would have done to the poor child if he got her,"  
  
"It just shows how Voldemort really is," said Dumbledore. "How much sleep have you been getting Minerva?"  
  
McGonagal visibly choked lightly at her drink and eyed the headmaster wearily. She stared at the Headmaster for a second before waving a hand to dismiss the subject. "I don't know, Albus . . .I don't count."  
  
"How long,"  
  
"3 hours a night, I don't know Albus! Do you really expect me to keep track of my sleep when I got students locking themselves up in their dormitories?" said McGonagal exasperated.  
  
"No wonder you look so tired," chuckled the headmaster, while watching the Professor stifle a yawn. "I suggest that after we seethe princess you go off to bed,"  
  
"But Albus!"  
  
"No buts Minerva, after the infirmary it's off to you chambers!" ordered Dumbledore with a slight chuckle.  
  
McGonagal sighed loudly and slumped into her chair, obviously defeated by the argument. "Very well then,"  
  
"It would be better if we go and see the princess now. I've got a slight feeling that we'll find something interesting," he said, rising out of his seat.  
  
"You'd think she's up?" asked McGonagal, moving to follow the headmaster.  
  
"Perhaps, we shall go have a look then,"  
  
~Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
"Harry calm down," urged Hermione, peering over her book just as Harry snapped his third quill that morning.  
  
"That was your third quill today and the 15th this week. You'll make a bird bald by now if you continue. Maybe you should consider to calm down and sleep a little," said Ron with a concerned look.  
  
"It's just that . . . it's been a week and still . . ." said Harry running his right hand through his hair, making it more messier that it already is. Apparently he was worried more than ever. They were no longer to see Usagi after the last time they saw her. It had been a long week for him. It felt like an eternity to him with out Usagi.  
  
"I just want to see her," he whispered finally, placing his head in his hands.  
  
Hermione sighed sadly, "I know, we all want to see her,"  
  
'Not as bad as I do,' thought Harry sadly. Blinking back silent tears, he thought back on how hard it was to see Usagi nearly die. Now that she was just within reaching point of him, he wasn't allowed to go to her. It was hard to deal with all the yearning of how he longed to hold her and kiss her. He wished to tell her he loved her. He actually felt her pain of some sort, in a way he felt connected to her.  
  
"Harry? Harry?" called Ron, prodding his best friend with a book. He grinned as Harry stirred and looked up at him. "How long do you sleep each night? You look like you never slept at all this week,"  
  
Harry shrugged and leaned back in his chair, "I don't know. 2, 3 hours maybe,"  
  
"You really should consider sleep," mumbled Hermione, putting her book down and looking thoughtful.  
  
"Or you could consider doing one of these tantalizing essays for class," grinned Ron, waving a piece of parchment in the air.  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head. "I think I'll do the essay later,"  
  
Hermione shook her head in dismay, "Seriously Harry, no sleep won't do any good for you or Usagi. Look around you, every one of here looks much better than you do," she said waving her hand around the room.  
  
Ron laughed at Hermione, "That's funny Hermione, take a proper look. Everyone one here is still scared to the bone, in fear that another attack will happen."  
  
Hermione sighed loudly and slumped back into her chair. "True," she briefly looked around the room before turning back to Ron and Harry. "I guess it's hard to believe that our friends are sailor senshi."  
  
"And wanted by Voldemort," added Harry painfully.  
  
"Will you stop saying that name!" hissed Ron with a shudder.  
  
"Well, the good thing is that the tension died down a bit, with all the assignments they've given us." Said Hermione wistfully. "They keep everyone pretty preoccupied,"  
  
"Assignments are a good thing?! Pha!" Ron made a disgusted face and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"I have an idea," said Harry, ignoring Ron and Hermione's argument. "We'll go see Usagi,"  
  
Hermione stopped glaring at Ron and turned to Harry, "You know they won't let us in. Mdm. Pomfrey will kick us out before we can even get a toe into the room,"  
  
"C'mon 'Mione, it'll be great to see Usagi," pleaded Ron, totally agreeing with Harry.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"C'mon 'Mione. Please, I really do want to see her," pleaded Harry.  
  
Hermione sighed loudly and placed her book on the table. "Alright,"  
  
Harry grinned, jumping out of his seat and leading the way to the portrait hole. He had an odd feeling in his stomach that something good will happen moments from now.  
  
~Infirmary~  
  
"Full house!" giggled Chibi-Moon, laying down her cards on the bed on which she and the others sat Indian style and formed a circle.  
  
"Ah! You're cheating!" whined Minako as she sadly watched the pile of candy of the middle of the bed be taken away by Chibi-Moon.  
  
"We are losing against a bunch of kids," muttered Yaten grumpily, throwing down his cards in frustration.  
  
Chibi-Pluto grinned ruefully, "Now you know how Endy-baka felt,"  
  
"I still don't think it is right for children to play poker. Yet alone teach them how to gamble," said Taiki, peering over his book and starring at the group sitting on the two beds that were pushed together.  
  
"We're stuck where already for a week. A little fun won't do any harm anyway. Besides, we practically did every game imaginable already. And may I add, that these three already knew how to play poker, so we are innocent of corrupting their minds with gambling," Seiya gave the brown haired senshi a cheeky grin.  
  
"It's fun," giggled Hotaru, sitting next to Chibi Moon. Even though she still had absolutely no idea about the small senshi, the two became quick friends.  
  
Setsuna laughed and watched the group continue with their poker game. Over the week the mood had gradually changed from depressed to happy. Though mystery filled the air about the three new senshi. They had still refused to dehenshin, persisting to just wait until Usagi awoke. Smiling brightly, she remembered Mdm. Pomfrey announce that Usagi had fully recovered and that it was a matter of time until the young princess would wake up.  
  
"I'm broke," Whined Minako, eyeing her last piece of candy as it was taken away from Moon Knight.  
  
"You ate half of your candy anyway," said Chibi Pluto with a giggle.  
  
"I was hungry," muttered Minako with a glum look. "The hospital food does not please my tongue," she protested and stuck her tongue out at Chibi Pluto.  
  
"Ne, Minako, never stick your tongue out if you're not planning to use it," grinned Seiya while shuffling the cards. Instantly he got hit on the face with a stray pillow.  
  
"Hahaha, very funny Seiya," said Minako sarcastically. "Don't mess with the senshi of love,"  
  
"Senshi of love eh? Well take this senshi of love!" cried Seiya, throwing the pillow back to Minako.  
  
Conveniently, Minako let out a shriek of laughter and ducked the soaring pillow. Instead it hit Chibi-Moon square in the face and in the process falling backwards on the bed.  
  
Seiya, being Seiya, found it totally hilarious and began to laugh his head off. Yaten of course joined in the laughter both oblivious of the glowering Chibi-Moon and the two pillows that soared through the air and muffling their laughter instantly.  
  
Needless to say, a pillow fight had erupted.  
  
Shrieks of laughter filled the air as the Chibis, along with Hotaru tried to defeat the older senshi. Taiki, who got his by a supposedly stray pillow, soon joined the group. Only seconds later, the whole infirmary looked as if it had been snowing inside with all the white feathers that filled the air and littered the ground.  
  
Setsuna shook her head in amusement (And to shake off some feathers) and went back to reading her magazine. It didn't take long before she got hit on the head by a flying pillow, causing her to drop her book. She turned her head sharply to the right, to see a group of tangled up group of teenagers and children giggling.  
  
"Oops?" giggled Chibi Pluto, faking a surprised look.  
  
Sighing softly at Chibi Pluto, Setsuna grabbed the pillow. 'So, being over a century old doesn't really seem too old for these games,' she thought with a smirk and whacked the giggling Chibi on the head. No sooner she joined the group in whacking each other senseless.  
  
The pillow fight would have continued if not an amused chuckle and a loud 'Oh my,' came from the door.  
  
"Ah! Albus!" said Setsuna, her grip tightened on the hold of the pillow which was just inches away from Seiya's head. Several feathers landed on her tangled up green hair.  
  
"Hi!" chorused the three Chibis and three teens. (Taiki found the whole ordeal too embarrassing and remained quiet. Though his hold on the pillow never wavered.)  
  
"The whole world is upside down!" giggled Chibi Moon, half oh her body was hanging off the edge of the bed with her hair reaching the ground. She giggled again as Moon Knight poked her in the ribs before pulling her upright.  
  
"Setsuna, what has gotten into you?" asked McGonagal, in slight shock to see a Hogwarts Professor look so disheveled.  
  
Setsuna laughed nervously and clambered off the bed. "We were just having a little fun, to ease the tension," she said, plucking out some feathers out of her hair.  
  
"I must say, quite enjoyable indeed. If I weren't so old . . ." said Dumbledore wistfully eyeing the feather littered floor.  
  
"Albus!" cried McGonagal in disbelief among the series of giggles of the senshi.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled slightly and moved aside revealing three other surprised teens. "Ah yes, why don't you three sit down?" he said, gesturing to the beds.  
  
"Ah, Harry!" greeted Seiya waving a hand in greeting with Yaten painfully pinned below him.  
  
"Hi," greeted Harry in return with a slight expression of shock.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" clucked Mdm. Pomfrey with an agitated tone as she emerged from Usagi's room. Her eyes widened at the sight of her disordered infirmary with feathers littering the ground everywhere. Gasping loudly, she stared at the disarrayed states of her patients. "What by Merlin's beard happened here?!"  
  
"Eh, oops?" grinned Moon Knight, hiding the torn pillow behind his back.  
  
"Oops? Is that all you have to say? This place looks as if a dragon was here!" snapped Mdm. Pomfrey, with hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't worry Poppy, they were just having some good, healthy fun," chuckled Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Fun eh?" said the nurse with an agitated tone. "Well their 'fun' created a lot of noise!" Her lethal gaze switched to the three Gryffindors. "And what pray tell are you three doing here?"  
  
"We just came here to. . .to. . ." sputtered Ron, squirming under Pomfrey's scrutinizing glare.  
  
"Poppy, we met these three on our way here. We gave them the permission to join us in our visit here," said McGonagal.  
  
"Eh, Mdm. Pomfrey, how is Usagi?" asked Harry tentatively. Wishing dearly to see Usagi, he tried to see past the nurse but found it impossible.  
  
Mdm. Pomfrey watched in utter amazement as everybody in the room stared at her in expectancy. The Lights and the Chibis had finally entangled themselves and eyed her with anxiety. Clearing her throat she continued, "As I was saying, all the 'fun' you created made unbearably loud noise. In the process waking some people, like me fore example," she muttered darkly. Receiving blank looks, she scowled. "And also waking. . ."  
  
Chibi-Moon's eyes widened with excitement. "Mommy!" She yelled loudly while jumping off the bed with Moon Knight in tow. Roughly brushing past the disgruntled nurse and into the private room.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
A shriek of pain was drowned by the laughter of both twins.  
  
"Wonderful, wonderful!" beamed Dumbledore in delight, quickly entering the room with McGonagal at his tail.  
  
"Thank heavens," mumbled McGonagal s relief washed over her face and followed the headmaster inside.  
  
"She's awake Harry! She's awake!" grinned Ron, shaking Harry's sleeves roughly in delight as everybody quickly pilled into the room.  
  
Hermione let out a sob of happiness before taking a shaky breath. "Wonderful!"  
  
Harry felt his inside do an acrobat stunt as he hear Usagi's soft giggle from the other room. Feeling tremendous relief wash over him, he suddenly felt much better than ever before. He heard her voice for the first time for the whole week. Eyeing the door with concealed happiness, he felt his insides do another flip-flop. Having lost his voice, "Yeah," being the only thing he could muster to say.  
  
"C'mon, let's see her," beamed Ron, pushing both Hermione and Harry through the door.  
  
When Harry entered the room, he was immediately greeted by laughter. Quickly spotting Usagi, he felt his inside drop. She looked deathly pale, as she sat up on bed and obviously very tired as she was heavily leaning on the headboard of her bed for support. Usagi, looking tired and obviously still in pain, smiled brightly as she watched the two Chibi senshi bounce around her bed in laughter. He watched her move and hug the worried Professor Meioh.  
  
"Usagi!" cried Hermione, dissolving into tears of joy. Brushing past Harry and Ron, she latched herself into Usagi's arms. "I'm so happy to see alive!"  
  
Usagi sighed and quickly returned the hug and gave reassuring comfort to the babbling girl. Patting her soothingly on the back, "Hermione, I'm alive. No need to worry," she said with a soft giggle. Feeling happy to see everyone care so much about her made her heart suddenly swell with happiness. Allowing Hermione detach herself from her, she offered the distraught girl a soft smile.  
  
"We were so worried!" said Ron, walking up to the bed and patting Usagi on the hand. "Good to see you up again,"  
  
"Thanks," breathed Usagi, shaking her head slightly. Her eyes feel on the two Chibis who were busy talking with the other Chibi, which oddly enough looked much like Pluto. Feeling a certain presence next to her, she smiled silently and turned around and smiled softly at Harry.  
  
An eternity seemed to slip by for the two lovers as they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
It was Harry who rushed forward and grabbed the blonde into a fierce hug, burying his face into her hair. Hugging her tightly in fear that she may disappear, his hold tightened.  
  
"I was so worried," he whispered. All his worries seemed to disintegrate into nothingness, as he once again felt his beloved in his arms. Her warmth, her scent, her love, it was such an overwhelming experience.  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry," breathed Usagi, burying her face into his neck. A sob escaped her lips; it felt so good to be back in his arms again. Feeling again his warmth after a long week of darkness and cold reality. His familiar scent invaded her senses, making everything perfect. Tears rolled down her cheeks as another sob escaped her lips.  
  
"I love you," whispered Harry into her ear. He held her tight, feeling more complete than ever before. It felt wonderful to have her back in his arms, they had burned before to just hold her. Sighing contently, he smiled softly into her hair. 'God, how I missed you,'  
  
'He loves me,', a sob escaped her lips and she held on Harry tighter. A smile graced her lips, as her heart was filled with love and happiness. Feeling pain no more of the battle that had inflicted so many wounds on her, she simply held on the boy tighter. She kissed Harry on the cheek, before replying in a soft whisper for only him to hear. "I love you too,"  
  
"Well, now that that's over," said Seiya, watching Harry settle into a chair along with the others. He heard Dumbledore chuckle behind him, and Harry distinctively blush. "Group hug!" He yelled, indicating Yaten and Taiki to follow his suit.  
  
Usagi giggled, as the Lights pounced on her and hugged her fiercely. She could have sworn to see Pomfrey look ready to pull the three off her. Her tears glistened in the light as after a minute the Lights clambered off her as the nurse was ready to jinx the three of them.  
  
"Nice to see you back in the land of the living," grinned Yaten.  
  
Usagi laughed and wiped several tears away. "Mind you, I didn't die yet,"  
  
"Good to see you up and about Usagi-chan," said Taiki with a smile.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Came a very familiar voice from behind the lights. The Lights quickly backed up to reveal a tear stricken Minako and a guilty Hotaru.  
  
"Minako, 'Taru-chan. . ." whispered Usagi, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"We're so sorry Usagi!" sobbed Minako, hugging the princess.  
  
"We should have just stayed with you!" cried Hotaru, hugging the princess as well.  
  
Usagi began to cry as well, feeling glad that two of her senshi returned to her. "It's alright, alright. . . I understand what you did. I know you had your reasons. . ." she said, hugging the two senshi close to her. "I forgive you,"  
  
"You do?" whispered Minako in disbelief. "After all. . ."  
  
Usagi shock her head in amusement. "It's the coming back that counts. Minna, welcome back!"  
  
"I must say," said Dumbledore, watching the two senshi detach themselves from Usagi. "It's wonderful to see you once again smiling . . .your highness,"  
  
"No formalities please, it's silly," commented Usagi, with a frown.  
  
"Dear child I must say, you got everyone worried," said McGonagal.  
  
"Oh yes Mum! Everyone was really, really worried!" grinned Chibi Moon.  
  
"Mum?!" cried Harry, along with several others, in disbelief. He stared at Chibi Moon who in turn grinned back cheekily.  
  
"Eh, tell us. . .who are you three?" asked Usagi tentatively, eyeing Chibi Moon grin back at Harry. Sure, she knew that those two were her children. She just wanted to know who the father was. She silently sent a prayer to Kami.  
  
"Yes, kindly tell us who on earth you are," said Setsuna, staring down at the smiling Chibi Pluto.  
  
"Well, Serenity-sama we're. . ." began Chibi Pluto, but was cut off as Snape barged into the room.  
  
"You called Albus?" he asked obviously annoying beyond imagination.  
  
"Professor Snape!" beamed Usagi upon seeing the Potions Master. "How nice of you to leave the depths of your dungeons and visit little old me,"  
  
"Ah yes, the Moon princess. I see you have awoken," said Snape, taking finally notice of the others around the room.  
  
"Any potions assignment for me?" she asked cheekily.  
  
"Actually, there are quite a lot," said Snape with a smirk.  
  
"I was just joking," muttered the Moon child darkly.  
  
Purposely ignoring Usagi, Snape turned to the headmaster, "Albus?" he asked, expecting an answer to his question.  
  
"Ah yes, well. I just wanted to inform you that the princess has woken up. And also, the little senshi are about to identify themselves to us. I though you might find it interesting," answered the headmaster with a chuckle.  
  
Chibi Pluto nodded her head in agreement and grinned. "Serenity-sama, as you may have guessed we're from the future. We're the new senshi of the White Moon kingdom. We are the senshi-in-training,"  
  
"Moon kingdom," whispered Usagi in disbelief, her eyes shook with emotion. "Dehenshin," she said to the three.  
  
"We go first!" volunteered Moon Knight.  
  
Everyone watched in amazement as silver and gold lights engulfed both Moonchildren. Ribbons and feathers could be seen swirling around them through the light. As the light died down, in the spot of the two Chibis stood two 10-year-old children.  
  
Both were wearing identical white traveling cloaks with gold trimmings and the crescent Moon insignia on the left side of the chest. Chibi Moon no longer possessed the many braids that adorned her head but instead she had two identical braids on either side of her head. Her hair had the usual shade of black with silver highlights. Underneath her cloak she wore a nice blue skirt with matching blue blouse. She smiled brightly at the stunned Usagi.  
  
Moon Knight still had his blonde hair but this time what caught everybody off guard was the set of round glasses on his face. Underneath his cloak, he wore a pair of black pants and white shirt.  
  
"Whoa, he looks just like you," exclaimed Ron, his gaze switching between Moon Knight and Harry.  
  
"Hmm," mumbled Hermione eyeing the two senshi.  
  
'Familiar,' mused Harry, recognizing the glasses that Moon Knight wore as exactly the same as his, aside from the fact that the frame was in the shade of gray.  
  
"Let's introduce ourselves," announced the dehenshined Moon Knight. He nudged the dehenshined Chibi Moon, signaling she should go first.  
  
Bowing slightly at Usagi, then to the others, Chibi Moon beamed. "I am Princess Serenity Hikaru Lily Potter, heir of the White Moon Kingdom. Daughter Neo Queen Serenity Potter of the White Moon and Neo King Harry Potter, the rightful ruler of magical beings,"  
  
"And I am Tomoki James Sirius Potter, heir of the White Moon Kingdom. Son of Neo Queen Serenity Potter of the White Moon and Neo King Harry Potter, the rightful ruler of magical beings." Tomoki grinned broadly and bowed once again. "And may I add, I am the older twin,"  
  
Usagi grinned broadly as stunned silence filled the room. "Well, I get twins in the future," she said. Giggling softly, she smiled brightly. She knew that this time everything would work out, and her future would turn out to BE her future. Knowing that she had her future with Harry.  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron at the prospect of his best friend's children.  
  
"Did you hear that Harry?! You're king of some sort! And you got future children!" cried Hermione, staring at the twins. Upon receiving no answer, she turned around to find Harry slumped in his chair. He fainted. "Harry? Harry?"  
  
"I believe the father-to-be took everything quite nicely. He's in shock," laughed Seiya.  
  
"He passed out," mumbled Taiki with a chuckle.  
  
"Dad?" said Hikaru watching Mdm. Pomfrey take Harry to the second bed in the room. Both twins followed the nurse and made themselves comfortable on their father's young form bed waiting until he would wake. It would be fun to scare the hell out of him once again if he would wake.  
  
"Well, that was nice. . ." said Usagi brightly with soft blush while watching Tomoki busy himself in placing an ice pack on Harry's head. 'Harry's children and mine . . .together forever . . .'  
  
"That was quite. . . informative. . ." said Snape with obvious boredom in his tone.  
  
"Ano, Chibi-Pluto, you are?" asked Yaten, ignoring Snape's rude comment.  
  
Chibi Pluto nodded in understanding and took a deep breath, knowing that what she was about to do May break all hell lose. Well, literally that is. Light green light engulfed the little senshi as she dehenshined. In her place stood a 10-year-old girl with shoulder length dark green hair. She wore a black traveling cloak with the insignia of Pluto on the left side of the chest. Underneath she wore a black skirt and red blouse.  
  
She bowed formally and eyed the occupants with twinkling eyes. "I am Princess Celes Kirei . . .Snape. Protector of the Moon twins and future guardian of the gates of time. Daughter of Queen Setsuna Snape of Pluto and King Severus Snape," she finished. She mentally winced, upon hearing complete silence. 'What a bombshell.' she mused with amusement.  
  
"Well, now that something you don't learn everyday," mused the stunned Usagi breaking the heavy silence. Though she had an inking feeling that this was going to happen, she still couldn't get over the shook that her greasy, annoying potion Professor had the ability to produce offspring. A giggle escaped her lips as she saw the priceless expressions from everybody. How she wished she had a camera.  
  
Hermione exchanged baffled looks and switched their gazes between the three.  
  
The three lights found it highly amusing and all doubled over in laughter as they watched Setsuna blush furiously.  
  
Dumbledore twiddled his thumbs playfully and smiled serenely finding the whole scene highly amusing.  
  
McGonagal simply stared at the two professors with utter disbelief.  
  
Setsuna blushed furiously. . .  
  
Snape looked ready to. . .  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" he yelled loudly, staring at Setsuna for some clarifications. A blush was the only thing he received.  
  
"Daddy!" squealed Celes in delight, latching herself onto Snape's arm.  
  
Snape's eyes widened in surprise as the child held his hand. So it was true. This was his future child. He watched as Celes beamed up at him, he swallowed hard. 'I'm going to be a father,' he thought as reality hit him hard in the gut. It meant only one thing. . .  
  
. . .their secret was out.  
  
Setsuna watched silently as Celes beamed up at her father-to-be. She winced slightly as she realized that their secret was out. 'So I wasn't meant to spent eternity alone,' she thought happily. She still couldn't believe she fell in love with Severus Snape, the man she hated. Turning to Usagi, who smiled knowingly, she smiled softly at the future queen. 'Thank you serenity-sama,'  
  
"Ano Puu. . .you've been keeping secrets!" pouted Usagi playfully.  
  
Yaten sweat dropped, "Eh, she IS the guardian of time . . . she is meant to keep secrets,"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, "I know that," she said. "Not that kind of secrets. . .she's been holding out on us! No fair!"  
  
"I can't believe that you out of all people have a child Severus," said McGonagal, eyeing the grinning Celes.  
  
Snape glowered at McGonagal, his grip on Celes tightening involuntarily. "Correction Minerva, I will have a child. Note the will. . ." he snapped.  
  
"Perhaps its time all of you leave," muttered Mdm. Pomfrey darkly as she watched the two professors glower at each other. Having no desire to stop any possible duel between the two, she glared. "Now,"  
  
"Of course Poppy. Of course," smiled Dumbledore. "I believe it is time for us to go, miss Tsukino needs her rest after all."  
  
"It was wonderful seeing all of you. Your visit meant so much to me," beamed Usagi, giving a final hug to both her future children.  
  
"Ja Usagi-chan!"  
  
"About informing the students. . ." said the headmaster, staring down at the moonchild after the senshi and McGonagal and Snape left the room.  
  
"Not now. Tomorrow would be best. That way I can join you in all the explaining," answered Usagi, looking thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I will not allow you to leave this room young lady!" snapped the nurse while helping Ron and Hermione with the unconscious Harry. ("You are taking that boy with you!" she said, flinging Harry's other arm around Ron's shoulder.)  
  
"Sure Mdm. Pomfrey, what ever you say. . ." beamed Usagi, while watching the nurse fuzz around Harry.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Setsuna, turning to the princess with laughter in her eyes. "I don't think its wise for you to be walking around now, yet alone tomorrow. I'll be having a senshi to watch over you."  
  
"I don't need a babysitter!"  
  
"Yes you do. It's times like these that you must listen to us," answered the Plutonian with a playful smirk.  
  
"We'll see," muttered Usagi under her breath.  
  
Dumbledore smiled serenely, "Very well then. It's settled. Tomorrow we'll be clearing up all the confusion," nodding his head in agreement with himself. "Have a nice day Usagi. And do follow what ever Poppy might say to do."  
  
"It is a great relief to see you up again Ms. Tsukino. I am expecting your full recovery soon. Take care Usagi," McGonagal smiled briefly before following the headmaster out the room.  
  
"Hime, I'm so happy to see you up again." Setsuna gave the Lunarian princess a quick hug before composing herself. "Do follow what I said. Take care. We'll visit you soon,"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Hai. Thanks Puu. It means a lot." A soft sigh escaped her lips as she watched the Time senshi disappear through the doors.  
  
Her head turned to the bed next to hers. A small smile played on her lips as she remembered the unconscious occupant that lay there only moments ago.  
  
'I'm going to have a future after all. And I'm going to make sure that it'll happen. Even if it costs me everything. . .'  
  
~  
  
A single candle lit her room when Harry silently stepped in at around midnight. Smiling softly to himself, he watched her for a few seconds under his invisibility cloak. She looked tired yet she was awake, it puzzled him as a thoughtful expression etched her face.  
  
Usagi sighed softly as she stared out the window and eyed the waning Moon sadly. She knew that the changing of the Moon meant something. She felt a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something she wished she could not feel.  
  
'I must make sure that everything will happen for the best. I must. With Venus and Saturn at our side, there must be a brighter hope. . .'  
  
She closed her eyes, as sleep slowly invaded her sensed. Slumping back against the headboard tiredly, a soft sigh escaped her lips. 'Hope. . .'  
  
It wasn't minutes later before she felt a soft kiss be placed on her right cheek, waking her up immediately. Turning to the perpetrator, a soft smile graced her lips.  
  
"Harry,"  
  
"Hey," greeted Harry, sitting down on the bed and turning to her. Brushing a stray strand out of her face, he kissed her once again, this time on the lips.  
  
It didn't take long before both realized that the kiss was the only thing they currently needed. It had been something that both missed in their long time absence apart. Perhaps it was a way of making everything up.  
  
"Well," mumbled Usagi, a blush tingeing her face as both broke apart for air. "I'm happy to see you too,"  
  
Harry leaned back slightly and eyed her for a moment as he tried to catch his breath and make his beating heart slow down.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
His face scrunched up slightly and eyed her questioningly. "For what?"  
  
"For everything,"  
  
Harry cocked his head slightly to the right and eyed her. "Everything?"  
  
"Hai, everything."  
  
"If so, then you are sorry for all the good things that happened through this. The very fact that we're going to be together forever is nothing to be sorry about. The fact that we are going to have two beautiful children, is definitely nothing to be sorry about," Harry said, staring straight at her. "I am happy that everything turned out this way, for now I know how much you truly mean to me. And for that I do not accept your apology," he added, with a rueful smile on his face.  
  
"B. But-I lied to you," tears glistened in her eyes. She couldn't believe her ears, he forgave her for everything. The sincerity in his eyes shone brightly in the room.  
  
"I don't care. As long as I have you, I don't care what you did,"  
  
"B-but,"  
  
"Shhh," he silenced her by placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Now she understood. Now she finally understood what it felt like to love and be loved. Finally, after all these months of mixed feelings with the Harry, she now understood. That even if she kept the most dire, darkest secret within her, he still would love her. He was her soul mate, now and forever, until death would tear them apart. Together they would stand and together they would fall. For their love would conquer all.  
  
"Now tell me, are you really a princess?" asked Harry, love shining in his eyes as he leaned back and eyed her mischievously. "Must I call you, 'Your Highness' now?"  
  
After what seemed like a long time, Usagi giggled softly and leaned back in her bed with a renewed hope . . .and love.  
  
~  
  
A day before Christmas break, everyone was as usual gathered in the great hall to feast on the grand dinner. Like everyday now for the past two weeks, Usagi's incident and the revelation that she was a princess and all those other newcomers were senshi as well, was still the talk of the school.  
  
Rumors on reasons why You-know-who wanted Usagi were spreading like wild fire, yet neither senshi nor teacher made action to clear that subject up. Dumbledore had simply informed them that Usagi and her friends were senshis and would continue to stay at Hogwarts.  
  
Loud clattered filled the hall, as every student indulged in their meals and chattered among friends.  
  
"This school is huge . . ." sighed Minako, a new Gryffindor, as she poked her potato thoughtfully.  
  
"You have been saying that every time now Minako," sighed Yaten exasperatedly, with an annoyed look.  
  
"What happened to you now Minako?" asked Hermione politely, knowing very well that every time the senshi would repeat that statement, something crazy must have happened to the bungling girl.  
  
"Well I was in the library and . . ." Minako rattled off on her tale on how she got lost, again, in the library and ended up at god-knows-where.  
  
" . . . Thankfully this cute bishie came by and rescued me," finished off the blonde with a dreamy look.  
  
"Bishie?" asked Ron, stopping in his eating and staring at the blonde.  
  
"It means, 'cute guy' in Japanese," informed Taiki with a laugh.  
  
"Well now you can add that one up in your vocabulary Ron," grinned Harry, who looked much happier than ever.  
  
"How about we smuggle this into Mum's room?" suggested Tomoki brightly, holding up two sliced of chocolate cake.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you guys, don't call your mum 'mum' here. People will get suspicious," warned Harry, with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Sorry dad, err, Harry," muttered Hikaru under her breath.  
  
"Speaking of the Hime, I wonder how Hotaru-chan is holding up with her. I know the Hime has been itching to get out of the infirmary for days," mumbled Celes thoughtfully.  
  
"I believe she got her hands full," grinned Seiya before turning back to his meatloaf.  
  
The feast was nearly over and Dumbledore was ready to give his parting speech to everyone, when the great doors banged open loudly and a loud protest made every commotion in the room stop and stare at the newcomers.  
  
"You can't get out of the infirmary now Hime! Puu will kill us!" whined Hotaru, her purple robes set in disarray. "We'll not you, me perhaps," she added as an after thought.  
  
"So she may stake you, I don't care. I am tired of all these rumors flying around!" snapped the peeved princess, dressed in what seemed to be her nightgown covered by a bathrobe.  
  
Neither noticed the still silence of the hall as both continued to argue, with little Hotaru pulling forcefully on the Hime's arm. Everyone was caught in sheer surprise as the whole student body saw the person behind Sailor Moon for the first time after the incident.  
  
"Besides, I'm hungry," whined Usagi, shaking off Hotaru's futile attempt to stop her. "They deserve the right to know . . . everything."  
  
A heavy silence filled the hall, that is when both Princess and senshi noticed that they were the center of attention.  
  
"Are you sure, Usagi?" asked Professor Meioh, now standing up at the head table and eyeing the princess with pride. It takes a lot of courage to face a crowd as big as this.  
  
Coming over the shock, Usagi shock her head slightly and stared at the senshi of time. "Hai, I am sure,"  
  
And with that, she marched her way up the front of the Hall amongst whispers and hisses from the different houses. Fear slightly gripped her as she realized that she grabbed everyone's attention.  
  
"GO Usagi-chan!" yelled Minako, standing up and cheering loudly at her friend. Waving her hands wildly, she grabbed everyone's attention momentarily. She was pulled down roughly by an exasperated Yaten.  
  
'Thanks,' Usagi thought, shaking her head ruefully at her friend with a timid smile on her face. Looking behind her, she found Dumbledore nodding his head at her in approval and giving her an encouraging smile. And Setsuna smiled at her with encouragement.  
  
'I can do this,' she thought, turning back around and facing the houses. Turning the Gryffindor house, she spotted Harry quickly. He was giving her a thumbs-up sign. Her smile slightly brightened, 'I can do this,'  
  
"Well, I guess, obviously all of you already know who I am or we are," said Usagi, her voice slightly of pitch, as nervousness grabbed her. Wringing her hands nervously, she laughed nervously upon receiving an uproar of whispers and hisses once again.  
  
"Well. . .I. . .we. . ." Usagi tried to come up with the right kind of words to try to explain everything properly, but somehow the wave of whispers were just enough. Stomping her foot in utter frustration, she gave up and pouted. "That's it!"  
  
A faint glow from the front of the hall made everyone shut up. . .  
  
. . . and gape.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "I know, I know. So, I really couldn't stand in front of all you guys in just my sleeping attire." A soft smile appeared on her face as she looked down at herself. "This," she continued, gesturing at herself, "Is what I look like as a princess. This is my Lunarian form,"  
  
Having transformed into Princess Serenity gave her little more courage as she faced the houses once again. "So know that I finally got all of your attention, I hope I can begin,"  
  
"First of, let me introduce myself properly to all of you. You may know me as Usagi perhaps. Which is, well, partly true. However, my real name is Serenity. Princess Serenity of the White Moon." Usagi waited for a reaction, upon receiving whispers from the audience she continued. "I'm Sailor Moon, Professor Meioh is Sailor Pluto, Minako is Sailor Venus, Hotaru is Sailor Saturn and the Three Lights are special soldiers from another Galaxy here to help us. The three little senshi are 'special' senshi also here to help us," Usagi finished in her little introduction of the senshi.  
  
Looking at everybody, she smiled. "I guess you all know that too." Again whispers filled the hall.  
  
Shaking her head sadly, Usagi sighed. "You know guys. It's hard."  
  
Abruptly, whispers and hisses stopped. "The position we are all in. The time that we have. The thing that this world has become. The revolution that is yet to start," her hands formed into fists and started to shake. "It's hard, when everybody just depends on you,"  
  
Shaking her head, a rueful smile appeared on her lips and she faced them once again. "I just can't live with myself if I just let everybody think what they want to think. Wondering doesn't bring us anywhere, all of you deserve to hear the truth."  
  
"Voldemort wants me,"  
  
She closed her eyes as whispers filled the room once more. 'They hate me now . . .they must think I am a threat . . .'  
  
"My mother once told me," Usagi began, ignoring the harsh whispers. She began to walk around a little, her gown moving along with her. "That running never brings you anywhere. It'll just make you realize that you just are standing on the same spot the whole time. I realized that, when I ran,"  
  
"Coming to Hogwarts was one of the best ideas ever," she couldn't help but smile a little. "It is safe, free from evil. It means a new start for my senshi and me. A new life, perhaps. But where ever I go. . .evil follows."  
  
She hung her head sadly, as tears threatened to fall. She had promised herself not to cry. "Being a senshi, means having your life cursed with fighting. Being me, means having a life that is filled with pain, chaos, fighting and death. People die because of me, I hate myself for that . . ."  
  
"But this time it is different. Hogwarts made me realize that there is always hope. People here made me realize that. And for that Professor Dumbledore sir, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart." She turned to the old headmaster and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for your hospitality. For taking us in, in our time of need. Thank you so much, the Moon will always shine upon this school."  
  
Turning to the students, she tried to compose herself and took a deep breath, "I know a lot of you may now think that I am a threat to all of you. That my senshi or I may pose as possible danger for this school. Thus I will say, yes. We are danger,"  
  
Uproar of exclamations filled the roar. One could have felt the fear that filled the room. Students began to stands from different houses and yell hotly at the Moonchild.  
  
"You will bring only the death to us!"  
  
"Go look for another school to put in your death spree!"  
  
"Hey princess! None of us want to die here; we don't have a death wish! Get the hell out of here!" Malfoy stood up along with other Slytherins.  
  
Usagi shook her head sadly. "Okay. So I deserve that." Closing her eyes, she tried to stop her frantically beating heart.  
  
"But hear me out, please." She said, opening her glistening eyes. "I can't let you down. I wont let you down. In this time of need, if we are united, darkness may fall. We must stick together. I won't let my people down."  
  
"So," she added, taking a deep breath. She fell to her knees and clasped her hands together, which earned several gasps from the senshi.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"I beg for forgiveness," her words rang throughout the hall like silver bells. With her head bowed and her hands clasped before her, tears fell onto her gown.  
  
"Please forgive me and my senshi for all the things we have caused. For all the lies we made and for the trouble. We have brought this school into all this trouble, and we promise to bring it out." Usagi said, her body quivering slightly. She didn't take notice of the senshi leaving their table and henshin.  
  
Looking up upon feeling the others henshin, she found them right in front of her all in a kneeling position with heads bowed. "Minna," she whispered.  
  
'Together, united, we can do this,' she thought upon seeing the senshi along with the starlights and the Chibis. Standing up, she smiled softly. "I hope all of you understand in what situation we are all in. and perhaps, you'll understand us as well."  
  
Amongst all the whisperings, the senshi and Princess Serenity made their way out of the Great Hall.  
  
~  
  
"Great speech there 'your highness'," grinned Fighter, closing the door behind her.  
  
Usagi grinned, "Ah, I can do anything, my 'royal subject'"  
  
"I'm very proud of you Usagi," Pluto smiled brightly.  
  
"I don't remember Mummy being that good in speeches," said Moon Knight thoughtfully.  
  
Usagi laughed slightly and swung both her arms around Minako and Pluto. "As long as we have each other, I'm sure we can do anything."  
  
"I see you gained some knowledge at the infirmary," Healer smirked as the group slowly made their way down the empty hall.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, "It's amazing what a girl can learn from a nurse," She laughed thoughtfully.  
  
"So, this means, we'll be together forever?" asked Venus, laughing slightly at the bouncing princess.  
  
"Hai! Together Forever!" everyone cried, their cry echoing through the empty hallways. Laughter soon followed after which.  
  
"Now 'royal subjects', you may accompany me to my 'royal chambers'," grinned Usagi.  
  
"Which would be?" asked Saturn, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"The Infirmary," informed Usagi airily. "This little princess has been not been feed yet,"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
^___^ Wasn't the chapter nice? Isn't that a wonderful way for the future? Well, it really isn't much of a cliffhanger but at least I got something out, right?  
  
So, yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing it. Think it's one of my faves. ^^; So. . .tell me guys. . .how did you like all the revelations and new families? Cool or not?  
  
So why don't you tell me? Drop a review! I need your review on how well I did! So REVIEW! I accept opinions and suggestions. Flames should be sent through e-mail please. Thanks!  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth, the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan . . .  
  
PS: I Can't believe I got over 300 reviews! WOW! Thank you all for reviewing! I'll try from now on to update more often! 


End file.
